The Daughters of Ayame
by Poppy-Chan
Summary: The third and final arc, now completed. All the characters have assembled. The play begins its ending. Ayame and her kin must survive the final purifications of the Godha clan.
1. Unwanted Proposals

This is the third and final arc in my three piece set! The first arc in this series was "The White of Snow", the second was "The Trials of Ayame", and this little creation that ties up my many loose ends is titled "The Daughters of Ayame" (oh, what an original title! *smacks forehead*). 

  


I don't suggest you read this unless you've read the first two or it won't make a lot of sense. I am not following any storylines from Tenchu 3. This is an AU branching off from the original Tenchu. With all that said, enjoy!

  


PS- I own nothing, but you already knew that. 

  


PPS- You may be wondering how Ayame and Rikimaru had kids. Please refer back to Chapter 7 in "The White of Snow". Ayame and Rikimaru spent some time...alone...on the beach. The result: twins. Hooray! 

  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  


Act I 

The Gifts of the Young

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter One: Unwanted Proposals

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Defend the family name

  


******************************************************************************

  


The floorboards of the attic were warm with summer. The deep set mahogany exuded the richly sweet smell of wood and earth. Sayako carefully took in this minor detail.

  


"The wood is darker here." she murmured thoughtfully. "We must build with different kinds of trees at home."

The girl to whom she spoke was crouched over a small opening in the attic's floor. This opening gave a perfect view of the hall below and the action therein. Unlike the calm Sayako, this girl was tense and rigid with skilled discipline. 

  


"I'm sorry to interrupt your building inspection," the girl snapped, "But could you please focus? We're here for a very important reason." she hissed, her right hand laying to rest on the hilt of her sword. 

  


"Paranoia is not a very important reason, Rimiko." Sayako responded mildly. "Paranoia is a cause to go visit Hinageshi." 

  


"Sayako, I don't have patience for you're teasing today. Now stop speaking or we'll be found." 

  


Rimiko turned back to the opening in the floor, watching with great interest as the ninja training in the hall went along in all its beauty. Rows and rows of ninjas stood with bottled energy, releasing this tremendous power at the command of their trainer. All carried long bamboo cudgels, which whistled through the air with each strike. A lone man at the very front of the hall stood on a raised platform, demonstrating these fluid movements with his weapon. 

  


"NEVER HARM THE INNOCENT!" the man bellowed, spiraling his cudgel on his right side then jabbing it forward.

  


"WE SHALL NEVER HARM THE INNOCENT!" the hall of ninjas chorused, mimicking his movements perfectly. 

  


"MOVE WITH STEALTH!" the man spiraled the cudgel on his other side, now switching from side to side with increasing speed.

  


"WE SHALL MOVE WITH STEALTH!" they responded, the hall now filled with the deadly flutter of movement. 

  


"NINJAS RESIDE IN THE SHADOWS!" and with this the man perfectly executed an Azuma clan finishing move, twisting his cudgel suddenly and slicing it through the air. Only a few people were able to even trace the movement. 

  


"NINJAS SHALL ALWAYS RESIDE IN THE SHADOWS!" the great hall responded, and only a select few were able to do the move as well. 

  


The man stood deathly still and the ninjas waiting patiently. The man gazed over them, his eyes lingering on the sole few who had performed the last move. He nodded his head imperceptibly, then bowed.

  


The ninja bowed in return and silently filed out of the room. Within a few minuets the enormous hall was empty, bare of the trainer. He sat down on a seat on the raised platform, lost in thought. A few minuets passed, and Rimiko watched as the man spoke softly to himself, seeming to do a sort of tally in his head. 

  


Eventually the back door to the hall opened and a group of several people entered, all chattering with mirth. A few were servants and healer girls who quickly went to the sides of the hall and sat silently. Several more were high to middle ranked ninjas who took their places in the main of the hall. The remaining of the group included three beautiful women, each with as confident a stride as the one man they swarmed about. This man chuckled softly at their comments, and gazed at all three women lovingly. 

  


"Taro!" one of the women exclaimed, hurrying over to the trainer sitting on the platform. "Tell us how the training went!" 

  


"Well Kiku," he said slowly, gently taking a hold of her arm as she sat next to him, "Not as well as I had hoped." 

  


"Oh dear," Kiku frowned, glancing over at her father to see how he would take the news. 

  


Lord Godha, who now sat in the middle of the platform on the highest seat, was gazing out at the hall as though he could still see the ninjas. Ayame sat beside her Lord and did the same, her eyes focusing on the same spots that Taro's had. Hinageshi, the last of the group, watched admiringly as both Ayame and her Lord surveyed the hall. 

"Aizawa, Tomimoto, and Komiya." Lord Godha said, pointing to three separate spots in the empty hall. "Don't you agree, Ayame?" 

"Yes," she said, "And Hiranuma and Ando. Possibly Yoshida and Yunokawa. But the first five for certain."

Back in the attic, Rimiko was watching this odd display with great fascination. Sayako was still idly tracing her hands against the grain of the wood, as if coaxing it to tell her all its secrets. Rimiko frowned, then beckoned her sister over to her. 

"What are they doing?" Rimiko asked. 

Sayako watched the display for a moment. "Ki signatures." she said calmly, then returned to her spot on the floor. 

"Ki what?" Rimiko exclaimed. 

"Ki signatures." Sayako said patiently. "Whenever a strong fighter has exerted a great amount of energy in one area they leave behind a ki signature for a small amount of time. Only those who are highly adapt can feel this lingering presence. Our mother, Lord Godha and Taro could do it in their sleep."

Below the girls Hinageshi looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

"You know," she whispered to Ayame, "I may not be able to sense kis, but I think I can sense mischief when it's afoot. Or should I say, above?"

Ayame smiled . "Yes, especially when such mischief doesn't bother to lower their voices. Shall I go usher the twins away?"

"No. There's no harm in their staying. Lord Godha hasn't even mentioned it. I'm sure he does not mind." Hinageshi said, looking fondly over to her Lord. 

"The rest of them shall make fine guards for the estates, my Lord, so at least we shall not be lax in security," Taro was explaining to his Lord. "But I do not know, for some reason this generation has seemed to produce finer guards, but..." Taro trailed off. 

Taro did not need to finish his statement. Stealth was a way of life that required great skill. In these presiding times of peace for the Godha Clan, fewer and fewer people were prepared to master this great art form. 

"Well, then we shall just have to make up for a lack of quantity with an abundance of quality. I do remember some time many years ago where nearly my entire clan was resting on the shoulders of my two strongest fighters." Lord Godha said with a slight chuckle. 

Ayame smiled. Both she and Lord Godha sat in silence as they remembered those chaotic, turbulent, and happy days.

"Why are they just sitting there?!" Rimiko exclaimed from the attic. Her sister gave her a swift shh! in response. 

"I don't care if I'm making noise, I know they were to gather here for a meeting today, so why don't they start already? And why are they all facing outward like that?" Rimiko asked, her frustration clearly building. "Sayako..."

The quieter girl could clearly hear the pleading in Rimiko's voice. Silently she moved over to her sister's side and studied the group of adults carefully.

"Lord Godha, Kiku, Taro, mother..." Sayako listed. "Hmm...even Hinageshi. All the important members of the clan are already present, yet they are hesitating to begin. And Godha hasn't mentioned anything as of late. So what does this mean?" she said softly to herself. "It must mean that someone else called this meeting. I see now! They are waiting for the person who called the meeting, for they cannot start otherwise." 

Rimiko nodded thankfully. Sayako had an unearthly ability to study the minutiae in order to draw unfathomable conclusions that most people would never see. Sayako frowned, suddenly realizing the depths of her sister's tensions. 

"Oh, so you think he shall attend. You really mistrust him so?" Sayako asked. 

"He is undeserving. I will never trust him." 

At that moment a man entered the great hall, creating a quick and respectful silence. He grinned a wide, toothy, and incredibly false grin. Many of the women insisted he was a good looking man, but Rimiko could never be convinced this was true. He bowed, but not as low as he actually should have, and knelt in front of Lord Godha. 

"Masaki." Rimiko hissed. 

One ninja glanced up at the noise, yet made no move. The adults continued on in their little world, either unnoticing or uncaring of the two girls. 

"Ah, my Lord Godha." the man said, taking long pauses between his words in order to make his speech appear educated. "I can not express how thankful I am that you were willing to gather here in order to hear what I so humbly wish to ask of you."

The one sentence, which would take a normal person ten seconds to say, nearly took him an entire minute. Lord Godha nodded his head. Only those who knew him best could see how he greatly restrained his words. 

"Hachirobei Masaki, you know I would not deny you my ear, but please be quick with your words. You have kept us waiting long enough." 

"I am ever so sorry about that, my Lord. Matters were at hand that I had to attend to." he said, then cast a brave smile at one of the petite servant girls. She let out the tiniest squeal. 

"Do you insinuate that these matters you speak of were more important than the counsel of your Lord?" Taro questioned harshly. 

Koyanagi Taro was an undoubtably good looking young man adored by many, and therefore, was the bane of Masaki's existence. Taro was the husband of Lord Godha's only child, Princess Kiku, who Masaki had made many a proposal to but was turned down. Taro was a gentle person who would only be stern when it came to the protection of his family. Kiku, who sat faithfully by his side, gave him a brief look of love and admiration.

Lord Godha chuckled quietly. "It seems that my dear son-in-law grows impatient, as do I. Quickly now Hachirobei , why have you asked of my presence?"

Masaki, realizing that this was not the crowd of gullible young girls he was so used to, decided to hurry along.

"I would just like to assure everyone present here today that the proposal I am about to make comes from the well of my heart, and that I am acting on sheer desire and love. As you should know, I have been acquainted with Ayame for some time now, and have had occasion to fight by her side."

___ More like fall down by my side_ Ayame thought bitterly, though her expression remained neutral

"And through these years of fighting I myself have built up an adequate amount of money and property to start a well and prosperous family. I therefore ask you, my great and compassionate Lord, for the permission to take Ayame as my wife, for I love her as I know I could never love any other woman." And with that he subtly winked at a healer girl, who quickly turned crimson and began to fan herself. 

"Hachirobei, I must say that I am surprised you do not already know the answer to your own question. It is well known that years ago Ayame was to marry an Azuma ninja by the name of Rikimaru, whose unfortunate death prevented the event from occurring. Ayame's children, two twin girls who are also ninja..." and with this he glanced subtly at the ceiling, causing Rimiko to shrink back, "We're born out of wedlock only due to the tragedy of his death. There are many a slanderous thing said about Ayame and her children, but once again I will announce that these insults shall not be tolerated. Ayame is a respectable woman who refuses marriage to honor Rikimaru's memory."

Masaki looked dumbfounded. His jaw opened and closed a few times. Sayako could clearly see his thoughts churning, trying to think of a new angle to use. 

"But my Lord, my wealth could be used to benefit both Ayame and her children! I am very willing to support them to my fullest ability." 

"The word of Lord Godha is not open to debate. He has given you your answer." Taro snapped, his anger clearly having been aroused. Kiku gently laid a hand on his forearm. 

"I am sorry, but I must protest!" Masaki exclaimed. 

"There is nothing to protest, Hachirobei. And besides, the matter it truly is not up to me to decide. Ayame is free to chose who she will marry." Lord Godha said calmly. 

"My Lord, I felt it right to put the proposal forth to you." Masaki snapped. 

Both Ayame and Taro put hands to their weapons. Before either could draw, however, a small thud behind the gathering alerted the group. 

"That is it! I shall not allow you to insult my mother in such a manner!" Rimiko cried, her short sword brandished. A quick movement beside her and suddenly her sister appeared, looking alert. 

"Lord Godha, this is not a matter for children." Masaki said, clearly annoyed. 

"My mother would never dishonor my father by taking a husband, let alone a man such as yourself, Masaki!" Rimiko continued. 

"Child! I have the proud name of Hachirobei Masaki, and you should feel honored to address my by Hachirobei Masaki-sensei."

"Quite Masaki! No more talk. If you wish for my mother's hand than you shall have to do battle with me, first!"

"You insolent..!"

"SILENCE!" Lord Godha yelled. 

And how quick the silence came. 

"Sweet Rimiko-chan," Lord Godha said gently as everyone held their breath, "If you insist on making a challenge, my dear, please do so outside the main hall. It has only just been restored to its prime condition."

"Sorry, my Lord." Rimiko said with a bow. 

Sayako bowed along with her sister and whispered into her ear, "Lets go!".

Begrudgingly, Rimiko allowed her twin to pull her beneath the opening in the ceiling. She then turned on her own and used her grappling hook to return to the haven of the attic. Sayako took out her grappling hook as well, but fixed Masaki with a piercing gaze before she left.

Hinageshi's giggles were all that could be heard in the quiet of the hall.

"I can not believe that man! How dare he! How dare he!" Rimiko cried as she emerged back out onto the rooftop.

Sayako followed obediently behind her. Rimiko continued to fume, unaware of her sister's presence. Sayako stayed silent, knowing her sister was not one to keep her feelings trapped inside.

"I should finish him off with my bare hands and burn his body and take the ashes...and...and...stomp on them!" she yelled.

With a mighty leap Rimiko jumped from the rooftop and onto the street with a resounding thud. She huffed and shoved her hands inside her many pocketed ninja outfit. A number of objects were hidden in those pockets, many that were extraordinarily lethal and therefore potentially useful to her right then. Sayako landed a few feet away, not making a sound.

"You're allowing him to make you off-balance. If Atsutane heard how loud your landing was just now he'd have your head." 

"Forget Atsutane, forget being quite! I'm angry! I can't help it!" Rimiko cried in frustration.

"And what happens if you get angry on a mission?" Sayako questioned.

"Listen sister, sometimes people get angry and when they get angry the get outwardly angry. I'm not the silent-rage type person that you are." 

The twins had now entered a long alleyway in which a group of children were huddled. Sayako was prevented from responding as one of the little girls called out to them.

"Hi Rimiko! Come over here!" 

The girl who called to them waved frantically, as if Sayako and Rimiko were miles away instead of feet. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail and her kimono was well worn. The twins knew her to be Juriette, daughter to one of the clan's healers. 

"Hi Juriette!" Rimiko said warmly, her anger quickly forgotten. 

The other children suddenly fell silent. Rimiko approached them swiftly and Sayako trailed behind. The group closed in on itself, as if denying them entry. They stared at both Rimiko and Sayako warily. One of the boys slowly stepped forward, apparently leader of the pack. The twins did not know his name, and from his apparent arrogance, they did not care to. 

"I believe she called only you over Rimiko, not your sister." the boy said slowly. 

"And what if she did?" Rimiko said, glancing back at her twin. "Both Sayako and I are free to do as we please." 

"Listen," he said, looking at the pair with an upturned nose, "We have no trouble playing with you Rimiko, even though our parents tell us not to..."

"They what? Why?" Rimiko demanded.

"Well, because you two are bastard children. They say we shouldn't associate with you."

Sayako and the children expected Rimiko to explode at this, but instead Rimiko snorted.

"Ahh, same old story. Just because my father died before he was able to marry my mother suddenly makes us low class. Do you not hear the speeches Lord Godha makes in defense of my mother, my sister and I? If Lord Gohda deems us all to be worthy, then certainly peasant children can do the same." Rimiko snapped.

"Are you saying you have more wealth than us?" the boy spat.

"Certainly not! My clothes are just as tattered as your own, if not more so. Come on, all of you, this is ridiculous. You and your parents should be thanking my mother! We were able to come to this estate because my mother assassinated its former owner many years ago, a man who was corrupt with power." 

The boy shook his head. "It does not matter what she has done, our parents will still feel the same. We shall make an exception and ignore our parents orders for you, Rimiko, but not for your sister. She is too...quiet." the boy said with a slight of shudder. 

"Oh, I see. You're scared of her. Well, as you should be! But you simply can not accept me and then shun her! She is not only my sister, but my twin no less! Do not look at us as though we are two people. From now on, I demand that you view us as one person, and as such, you will treat us in the same manner. I won't have it any other way!" Rimiko proclaimed. 

"Fine Ririko, we shall turn our backs on you both. Is that what you truly want?" the boy shouted. 

"I never asked for all of you to raise yourselves from ignorance and improve your behavior towards us. All I demanded was that you treat her and I equally. If that can only be done in hate, then it shall be done in hate. I will have none of you treating us as if we are different. None."

"Fine then." the boy said. "It shall be done in hate, as you wish." 

"Wait! This is ridiculous!" Juriette cried, suddenly coming to the defense of the girls.

"No, Juriette. Its all right. Just go with them. I shall speak to you later." Rimiko said. 

Juriette looked dejected, but gave Rimiko a half smile before she hurried away with the other children. 

A heavy moment passed, and at first it seemed as if Rimiko were about to go into rage again. Suddenly a great tiredness infected the girl, and letting go of her anger, she slumped her shoulders and now felt listless. Rimiko heaved a sigh, but in an odd way was able to find humor in the situation. 

"Well, looks like I just burned some bridges for us." she said thoughtfully. "Doesn't seem like we'll be talking to any more children who aren't in training with us. No big loss, really."

Rimiko turned to laugh with Sayako but found that her sister had disappeared. 


	2. The Entrance of Yasha

  


******************************************************************************

Act I 

Gifts of the Young

******************************************************************************

Chapter Two: The Entrance of Yasha

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Withstand the burning pain

  


******************************************************************************

Sayako ran like a cool wind through the trees. Her footfalls traced over the soft and springy earth that had been happily fed by the year's heavy rainfall. Leaves, mud, and dirt were all kicked up in her path as she seemed to be a living tornado only resembling a girl. And remembering yet again what had just happened, she ran all the faster. 

  


_More insults from children!_ an unrelenting voice inside her head screamed. _More insults from poor little peasant children, some of whom are probably bastard children as well, daring to admonish you and your sister! Daring to act as if they are better than the daughters of the two greatest ninjas in all of Japan!_

  


But that was not the worst torment that ripped her heart from her chest. She pounded her feet against the ground, only now understanding Rimiko's desire to be loud when she was angry. The pounding matched her angry breath, and vainly she tried to outrun her sorrows. 

  


_ My sister...my twin...Rimiko feels as if she and I are the same...and yet..._

  


The thoughts were unbidden, unwanted. Sayako tried her hardest to block them, to push herself to an even greater speed so that they no longer mattered, but they were catching up to her all the same. 

  


_And yet...even with my sister...my twin sister...the girl with whom I share my blood and spirit...I feel as though I am different...as though there is no creature in this universe that sees with my eyes...not her...not even my mother..._

  


Sayako shook her head in attempt to rid herself of these thoughts, but instead she made herself dizzy and crashed to the ground. Her body slammed against the wet earth with a sickening smack. She rolled over onto her back but made no move to get up. Tears swelled in her eyes as the forest canopy swam before her.

  


Sayako knew that no child of thirteen should feel the sorrows that permanently dwelled in her heart. It was an often made joke about Sayako's quite nature, or her shyness, but it was more than that. So much more than that. 

  


And her dreams...oh the things she saw in her dreams...

  


She heard noise to her left. A noise to her right. Behind. Silence. A twig snapped. Silence. The soft shuffle of leaves against earth. A sniff. A hunter smelling out its prey. Silence. 

  


And it did not matter. The dreams...the loneliness...she could not escape them...could not escape a black destiny that had finally caught up with her...

  


The sounds approached closer. Something was closing in upon her. Sayako shut her eyes. That darkness was all that mattered. 

  


But there was no attack. Instead, a warm and vibrant ki shone in that darkness. She opened her eyes slowly and for a moment thought she beheld a vibrant color, but suddenly found herself to be gazing at a never ending ebony that was infinitely reassuring.

  


A young boy was leaning over her, possessing a gentle elegance that she had never before witnessed. 

  


"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

  


His voice was soft, as though he believed she was frightened of him.

  


Sayako stared up at him in astonishment. "Have we met before?" she asked. 

  


"No!" the boy protested loudly, suddenly stepping away from her. 

  


And then Sayako did it; she reached out and placed a hand on the boy's leg, trying to prevent him from leaving. 

  


For a moment it felt as if his flesh was not tangible.

  


The fleeting oddness passed without Sayako much noticing, and her hand came to rest on solid warmth.

  


The boy was staring at her with wide eyes. "You touched me!" he exclaimed. 

  


Sayako would have found this comment funny, but she too felt as if she had just done something...binding...by placing a hand upon him. 

  


"Yes, I touched you. I don't want you to leave." Sayako said. "I have the strongest feeling that we have met before. Please, at least tell me your name."

  


The boy sat down next to her, though it was more as if he fell to the ground. He appeared to be beyond words. After a minuet he composed himself and ran a shaky hand through his long and messy black hair. 

  


"Yasha, my name is Yasha."

  


The name reverberated deep within her, as if stirring a memory from a previous life. She gazed at him, studying his moonlit face and beautiful eyes. They were familiar eyes.

  


"I do not understand. Your name means demon, but you are no demon. Of that I am certain." Sayako said. 

  


Yasha smiled. "You are truly sweet in saying that, though I do not know if you would feel the same if circumstances were different. This turn of events is very unexpected, Sayako."

  


Sayako gapped. "But how..."

  


"It is of little importance. Come with me, please. We should not linger in these woods."

  


Yasha stood and helped her up, then grasped a hold of her hand. During their walk back to the estate he would gaze from time to time at their intertwined hands, as if touching were a revelation to him. Sayako was in an odd sort of spell; try as she might, she could not form a coherent sentence and after a while simply gave up trying.

  


As she gazed around she was amazed at how far she had come. She remembered crossing the bridge and entering the woods vaguely, but in her haste she had come into the very heart of the woods. No one from the clan was allowed in this deep. Her mother would be furious if she knew. 

  


"The Azuma clan does not normally stay at this estate." the boy stated. 

  


"No, we don't. For some time now the clan has been suffering from sporadic attacks and we have been unable to locate the source. During the past year Lord Godha has moved the Azuma clan from place to place, hoping to deter our enemies. We are doing well in protecting ourselves this way, but we all ache to return to our southernmost estate, which is the best of all Lord Godha's realm." 

  


The words flowed from Sayako's lips like water. She was pleasantly surprised to discover how easy it was to speak to with Yasha. 

  


"I see now. Who are the main suspects?" Yasha questioned. 

  


"Well, there are four main lords who dominate this area of Japan. We are the southern clan lead by Lord Godha. The western clan is lead by Lord Nakazawa, and the northern clan is lead by Lord Hachiroujirou. We are friendly with Lord Nakazawa but are wary of Lord Hachiroujirou. Much of the actions of his clan are a mystery to us. The eastern clan is lead by Lord Iekazu, and he is clearly evil. I can't help but feel that Lord Godha is waiting for a reason to take down his estate. I only hope that I am fully trained by then."

Yasha nodded slowly, as if this explained a great deal. 

They came up to the bridge. The estate's large gates were now clearly visible. For the first time in her life Sayako dreaded the thought of returning home.

"Well," Yasha said, the hesitation in his voice increasing her fears, "It is time I left you."

"No!" she suddenly exploded. "Why must you leave? Are you an orphan child or do you belong to another clan? Lord Gohda will surely take you in either way." Sayako pleaded, grasping onto his sleeve. 

Yasha shook his head sadly. "No, I must go. I should not have spent so long with you in the first place."

"I don't understand," Sayako cried, more to herself than to Yasha. "Do you want me to prove myself to you?"

There was a flash in Yasha's eyes before he said, "Of course not."

"No! I'll prove myself to you, and then...well then you can go, but you'll have to promise to come back someday."

Yasha was silent for a moment, then seemed to steel himself with resolve. "No, there is no test you could pass. I am leaving and I shall not return."

Footfalls to their left alerted the pair. Sayako turned and saw Bikki, a student of Hinageshi, walking in the distance. She carried a large tea kettle with her which she filled in the river. Singing a light song to herself, she walked back to the estate, slopping water along her way. 

"No," Sayako said suddenly, "There is a test I can pass. And if I pass it, you must promise to return to me someday."

Yasha looked as though he were about to disagree, but something halted his words.

***

It had been a day a long time ago. 

It was Sayako's first day of training with a real sword instead of a wooden one. Not used to the difference in weight, Sayako had cut herself during her first exercise and Atsutane immediately brought her to see Hinageshi. The woman applied medicine to the cut, proud to find that Sayako did not complain about the sting. 

"It's a fact," Hinageshi said, "That women are able to withstand a large amount of pain. If not, we would hardly be able to give birth, now would we? And it is my theory that women are naturally endowed with a high tolerance for pain, even more so then men." 

"Sounds like a pretty stupid theory if you ask me." Atsutane muttered. 

"Well, then why don't we test it?" Hinageshi asked sweetly, chucking the now empty bottle of medicine at his head. 

***

"And now I'm going to put that theory to the test." Sayako thought furiously as she and Yasha now knelt in front of a tea kettle just removed from the fire. 

She looked at Yasha sternly, "Whoever removes their hand first loses. On three. One...two...three."

They both clasped their hands at the very bottom of the tea kettle. 

For a moment there was nothing. 

A blissful, wonderful nothing. 

But then it came. The pain. As if a beast were lapping at her blood from the inside, savoring the taste of her essence as she was drained of all her strength. The burning, the pain, it grew in intensity, to heights she had never known. 

Through the torment all she could see was Yasha, Yasha who was whispering a mantra repeatedly to himself, Yasha who was suffering with the same burden as she, Yasha with the fathomless eyes obscured by curtains of night silk strands...

"Oh, here you are Sayako. I believe your mother would like a wor...WHAT IN ALL THE HEAVENS ABOVE THIS EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

Hinageshi stood in all her raging glory inside the small doorway. For a moment it seemed that the normally kind and docile woman towered over the pair, ready to crash down upon them with a wave of fury. Sayako exchanged a quick look with Yasha, who nodded curtly. Both children removed their hands from the kettle at the exact same moment, then bowed respectfully.

"My humblest of apologies for this ignorant display." Yasha said with incredible manners. 

"We were acting childish." Sayako added. 

The two straightened, and then ran from the room so fast that Hinageshi spun on her heels.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!!! LET ME HEAL YOUR HANDS SO THAN I CAN PUNISH YOU!!!"

The pair ran with incredible speed. As they went, Yasha's burnt hand found Sayako's. Sayako thought for a moment that both their injuries would protest this, but surprisingly, she found relief in the pressure. They ran until they were at the sakura garden, one which contained a small but sparkling pond in its center with a beautifully carved bridge standing proudly over its undisturbed surface. The two collapsed on the ground by the pond, shaking with laughter. 

"I've never seen her so angry!" Sayako said, laughing so hard she was crying. Yasha rolled along beside her, gasping for air. 

The two continued to laugh for some time. When they finally quieted they were surprised to discover how silent the garden truly was. They gazed at each other solemnly, but hastily turned away. 

"So," Sayako said, a light flush coloring her cheeks. "Have I passed?"

"Yes." the boy said fondly. "Tenfold." 

"Good. I'll allow you to leave, but this means that someday you must return" Sayako whispered.

Sayako and Yasha lay in silence, gazing up at the night. Their view of the stars merged with the sakura branches above, mingling to make a beautiful portrait of ebony and pink. Sayako gazed at the stars longingly. 

"I wish sometimes that I was among the stars and with my father." she said suddenly, she herself startled that she had spoken aloud. 

"Because you miss him in death or because you so loath life?" Yasha asked.

Sayako was slightly troubled by the seriousness of his tone. "Because I miss him. My life isn't all too bad..." she said weakly. 

Yasha softened. "Tell me what troubles you."

"Well," she began. "There are things, things that worry me greatly. But..." she hesitated, "Listen, Yasha, I shall tell you of them eventually. Just, not yet." Sayako could not understand, but her words rung with high honesty. Yasha nodded in calm understanding.

Sayako suddenly remembered something that had been nagging her all week. "But currently," she continued, "I am to soon attend a ceremony where I shall choose the weapon which I am to master. Everyone is expecting my sister to choose the sword, the weapon of my father, and me to choose the twin blades, the weapon of my mother." she said. 

"Has your sister come to a decision?" Yasha asked. 

"Yes, but she will not tell me. She insists that it is to be a surprise." Sayako responded. 

"Which weapon truly interests you, Sayako?" Yasha prodded gently. 

"The twin scythes. I like the twin scythes." Sayako admitted. "They have a great and deadly beauty about them."

Yasha nodded, as if a larger picture had suddenly come together. "Listen to me, Sayako. Do not worry about this. I have a strong feeling that Rimiko shall do something unexpected at the ceremony. I am sure that your mother shall not be disappointed if you are not to pick her weapon. Your mother would want you to battle with the weapon of your own choosing."

"I...suppose." Sayako said. 

"Please listen to me; choose the scythes. They are the weapon you desire most and therefore shall be the weapon you fight most bravely with. A warrior bonds deeply with their weapon, it is a relationship that cannot be compromised."

"Yes, I see what you mean. All right then! I shall choose the twin scythes, then."

"Good." whispered Yasha.

The pair then turned and continued to stare up at the night, an open sky and flurry of petals gently falling upon them. 

******************************************************************************

A/N: If you are a hardcore action fan do not worry! Action is coming, action is coming. If you are a hardcore romance fan do not worry! You can clearly see that romance is coming, it's a coming.

If you're getting restless because this story is taking a little while to unfold, please hold on and be patient! A lot of the first act is exposition. This arc is going to be long! Therefore, these first few chapters will contain exposition and character transaction that are necessary for the arc's foundation.

But hey, you've read this far. Good job! Go reward yourself. Have a cookie. 


	3. Lonely Scythes

******************************************************************************

Act I 

Gifts of the Young

******************************************************************************

Chapter Three: Lonely Scythes 

  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Choose your life weapon

  


******************************************************************************

  


As Rimiko and Sayako entered the dojo they were greeted by a grinning young man.

  


"So here is our little warrior Rimiko! Ready and eager to challenge any ninja, even one as advanced as Masaki. "Oh, how dare you dishonor me like that, Masaki! I'm going to threaten and challenge you despite the fact that I'm barely four feet tall!" What were you thinking?!"

  


"That's a terrible impression of me Atsutane! Be quite!" Rimiko shot back.

  


The young man shook his head sadly. "Oh, Rimiko, you are growing up into such a graceful and well-mannered young lady." He sniffled and pretended to wipe away a tear, then captured Rimiko into a tight headlock.

  


"Get off of me!" Rimiko shouted, punching Atsutane in the stomach.

  


"Well seeing as how you have so much extra energy I guess I'm just not training you hard enough, now am I Rimiko? How about I start doubling up your lessons? Or maybe we should stop feeding you so much, that might calm you down." he suggested thoughtfully. 

  


"Are you saying I eat too much?!" Rimiko growled. 

In one swift movement she jumped up and wrapped both her legs around Atsutane's neck. With a mighty pull she brought him crashing forward, pinning herself beneath him in the process. Two resounding smacks echoed throughout the room. Sayako watched all this with detached interest. She gave a polite cough which somehow got their attention. 

  


"Yes?" they both said politely.

  


"If you don't mind, we had better hurry along with this lesson. We are going to be cut short today because of the ceremony." Sayako reminded them.

  


"Oh yeah!" Atsutane said, standing up and throwing Rimiko to the floor. 

  


Their lesson was indeed short, and passed with Rimiko and Atsutane muttering insults the entire time. Sayako frowned as her muscles insisted she could have done more and was disappointed when Hinageshi came to retrieve them. Atsutane accompanied them to the hall where the ceremony was to be held, play fighting with Rimiko the entire way there. 

  


Atsutane was the girls' personal trainer. He was nearing the age of adulthood but still had a youthful face with a very cheerful smile. Without their father, Atsutane had become very important to the girls. 

  


Waiting for the trio in the hall was the same group who attended the meeting the previous day. Lord Godha sat proudly before a table filled with weapons. Ayame sat at his side with a serene look on her face. Sayako tried to calm her heart, convincing herself that her mother did not just give her a look that said "I already know". 

  


Taro and Kiku sat on the other side with Hinageshi. Taro looked like he was about to jump up from his seat at any moment. Ceremonies such as these excited him to no end. Taro was passionate about fighting and had actually tried to convince Lord Godha to hold this ceremony sooner so he could join Atsutane in his private training of the girls. He fidgeted around in his seat with a look of pure excitement on his face. Kiku rolled her eyes, being embarrassed on behalf of her husband. 

  


"Ah, my sweet girls, this day is long in coming." said Lord Godha happily as the trio knelt before him. "Indeed, we have all been looking forward to this ceremony." and here he gave a pointed look to Taro, who was now eyeing the table full of weapons greedily. 

  


"So I do not feel it is necessary for this ceremony to drag on with needless speeches. Let us go straight to the choosing. Which of you would like to go first?"

  


Sayako and Rimiko exchanged a quick look. Not for the first time was Sayako thankful that she and Rimiko were twins. In mere glances the girls were able to convey desperate messages to one another. 

  


_ You go first_, Sayako's eyes pleaded. 

  


_ Not a problem,_ Rimiko's small smile responded. 

"I believe I shall go first, Lord Godha." said Rimiko calmly. 

Rimiko stood and approached the table laden with weapons. Weapons of every type were there before her, some she had never even held before. With one long sweeping glance she took in the entire table, then reached down and grasped a long sword in a sapphire scabbard. She lifted it carefully and attached the scabbard to her back in the same manner that her father had done. 

  


"Excellent, Rimiko! That is a fine choice!" Lord Godha said proudly.

  


But Rimiko was not yet finished. Once she had the sword to her back she reached down again and took a pair of twin blades. Carefully, she strapped these to the lower back of her waist, low enough so that they wouldn't hit the sword scabbard on her back.

  


"Rimiko, I do not understand..." said Lord Godha slowly. 

  


Rimiko turned and smiled prettily at him. "This is my choice, Lord Godha! I am going to master both weapons!" she said happily. 

  


"But Rimiko, that will be very difficult for you. Why do you not choose one and master that weapon fully?" Lord Godha questioned. 

  


Rimiko shook her head. "No, I cannot do that, Lord Godha. I have been long in thinking about this matter, and I have realized that I will never be able to choose between my father's weapon or my mother's. And I know..." she said when she saw her mother about to protest, "that there was never any pressure for me to choose either one, but I do honestly feel that I am drawn to both weapons, so this is my choice, and my choice only." Rimiko said firmly.

  


Ayame's protests died on her lips. She looked proudly at her daughter. "As long as you have made this decision of your own free will and are made happy by it, than I am happy." she said. 

  


"This is excellent!" Taro suddenly exclaimed. "We'll have to up your training hours, Rimiko, and you'll probably need more training from me instead of Atsutane, yes, this will require a lot of training!" Taro said, nearly jumping up and down. Kiku rolled her eyes. 

  


"Oh fine, take Rimiko away from me. See if I care." Atsutane pouted.

  


Taro did not seem to hear this. "And you've fastened your weapons well! They do not interfere with one another in any way. I am very proud of the choice you have made, Rimiko! You're father would have been as well."

  


"That he would." Ayame agreed. 

  


Rimiko beamed at the group and knelt back down by her sister. Satisfaction simply glowed about her. Errantly she would trace her hands over her new weapons to make sure they were secure. 

  


"Well now, let us not forget about Sayako. I believe it is your turn now to choose your weapon." Lord Godha said. 

  


Sayako nearly groaned. She wished the ceremony had ended just then, with everyone beaming with happiness at Rimiko who was properly honoring both her parents. Sayako sighed slightly, and only Rimiko noticed the slight hesitation in her sister's movements as Sayako approached the table. At the very bottom of the table lay what she desired; a pair of twin scythes. The scythes looked lonely and abandoned. Sayako gently traced her hand across their handles and picked them up, vowing that the bond between her and her weapons would be the strongest any ninja had ever seen, even if no one approved of her choice. 

  


There was a long and heavy silence before Sayako said defiantly, "My choice of weapons are the twin scythes". There was a slight edge to her voice that dared the group to disapprove of her decision. 

  


Ayame was the first to speak. 

  


"That is a wonderful choice, Sayako. The twin scythes will serve you well." 

  


And with that the ceremony ended, everyone seeming genuinely pleased about the choices both girls had made. Rimiko stayed in the main hall, discussing her new training schedule eagerly with Taro. Sayako however slipped out quickly, as if waiting for someone to change their mind and yell at her for her selfishness. 

  


She ran all the way to the sakura garden, thankful to find that it was empty. She held out her new scythes and admired them. With graceful sweeping movements she used them to cut the night air. Slowly her movements evolved into a dance of lethal beauty as she allowed the scythes to move her instead of the other way around. 

  


A shadow flitted across the surface of the lake.

  


Sayako somehow knew that Yasha had just departed, but remembering his promise, she continued on with her dance. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


End of Act I

  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  



	4. Capture of the Gentle Geishas

  


******************************************************************************

Act II 

Fingers of the Rosy Dawn

******************************************************************************

Chapter Four: Capture of the Gentle Geishas

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Rescue the Beautiful Amana

  


******************************************************************************

  


Tomoyo ran into her room and shut the door, praying that she was not needed at the moment. She quickly knelt in front of her mirror and scrutinized her reflection. Her makeup was unchanged since this morning, but her hair ornaments were all out of alignment. Tomoyo cursed. She had been running through the garden again, an action that had been prohibited to her many times. Hiking up her kimono and running freely always seemed like such a good idea at the time, but whenever Tomoyo returned to the Geisha house she remembered why she must stop with this habit. 

  


The lilting notes of a shamisen drifted throughout the house. Tomoyo hummed along with the tune as she gently fixed the ornaments in her hair. They would not be perfect, but perhaps she could fix them well enough to escape the notice of the others. The shamisen sang in perfect harmony. 

  


_ Amana must be playing,_ Tomoyo thought errantly to herself. 

  


Tomoyo gently removed a delicate ornament from her hair and flipped it in her hands so that it faced the right way. She was about to put it back into its place when the shamisen music abruptly halted. Tomoyo's humming halted as well, and frowning, she raised the ornament to her head. 

  


A scream pierced throughout the house. 

  


Tomoyo dropped the ornament, shattering it to pieces. 

  


Tomoyo hiked up her kimono and ran for all her worth towards the screaming. She slide open doors so quickly she was sure she broke several of them. Many geishas ran past her, going the opposite way of the chaos. Tomoyo, knowing for sure that those screams belonged to her dear friend Amana, threw herself forward.

  


When she finally entered Amana's room she gasped. The beautiful girl was passed out on the floor. Several tall figures were standing before her, all donned in black. Tomoyo saw one of them raise something to his lips. Suddenly she felt a sharp sting at her neck and then there was nothing but darkness. 

  


***

  


In a discrete building at the very center of the estate was a small nursery. All the clan children lay there, so peaceful in their afternoon slumber. There were a dozen or so newborn babes and a few toddlers who inhabited the peaceful sanctuary. Hinageshi and her three prize students; Shoko, Bikki, and Chiharu, made their daily rounds at the nursery to check that all was well. The healer women who worked there permanently greeted them warmly. One in particular was a pleasant woman who was plump with a moon shaped face. Her name was Agasuta, and she was the mother of Juriette. She watched fondly as Kiku sat in a corner of the nursery, happily playing with her son Shiro. 

  


Shiro was now three years of age, the oldest child in the nursery. Soon Kiku would have to remove him from the nursery and begin his tutoring. The thought upset her, for she did not want her dearest child to grow up.

  


Beside her sat Sayako, who had a great fondness for Shiro. Shiro gazed at Sayako from time to time, giving her a brief smile. The boy, though only three years old, already acted and held himself as though he were a grown man. 

"I want to hold him!" Rimiko hissed.

  


"You had your turn now its mine!" Atsutane shoot back.

  


Beside Kiku and Sayako were Atsutane and Rimiko, both of whom were fussing over Ginjirou, Atsutane's little brother who was nearing the age of one. Hinageshi came over to the two and gently removed Ginjirou from Atsutane's arms and inspected him closely.

  


"You little brother is very healthy, Atsutane." Hinageshi said after a moment. 

  


Atsutane beamed with pride. "Of course he is! He takes after me!" Rimiko gave him a playful smack.

  


Hinageshi pursed her lips. "Little Ginjirou, you certainly were a surprise, weren't you? No one expected Bano and Fumiya to have another child after so many years. Let us hope that you do not truly take after your brother." And with that she gently gave Ginjirou to Rimiko, who happily stuck her tong out at Atsutane.

  


"I think that Ginjirou likes me best! Look at how happy he is!" Rimiko exclaimed as the babe laughed and held his chubby hands up to her. Rimiko showered him with kisses while Atsutane glowered. 

  


The door to the nursery slid open and both Ayame and Taro entered, both looking weary. The pair came over to them and sank down to the floor.

  


"Papa!" Shiro exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Taro's muscled frame.

  


Taro did not speak. Instead, he wrapped both arms tightly around Shiro and held him silently. 

  


"Has something happened?" Kiku asked. 

  


"One of our own Geisha houses not far from here has been attacked. The guards Lord Godha had posted all lay dead. None of the Geishas have been killed, but a few were badly injured." Ayame said gravely. 

  


"Oh my!" Bikki exclaimed, her sister Chiharu and her cousin Shoko all looking equally terrified. 

  


"It is all right, girls." Ayame said calmly to the trio. "None of the captured women shall be harmed."

  


"Captured!" Bikki cried. 

  


"How many were captured, Ayame?" Hinageshi questioned. 

  


"I believe there were nine. Seven of them were older and experienced Geishas who have all had long and outstanding reputations for their talents. The remaining two were Maiko."

  


"Maiko?" Rimiko questioned. She was terribly unfamiliar with anything in the Geisha world. 

  


"A Maiko is sort of like a Geisha in training. When a Maiko has her "debut", she is then considered a Geisha. A girl by the name of Amana was one of these Maiko."

"Amana!" Atsutane exclaimed, then whistled. 

  


"Whose Amana?." Rimiko asked. 

  


"Amana is only one of the most poised Maiko in all Japan! I heard that the Geisha house she resides in was going to go all out for her debut. It was supposed to be at the end of this month and for weeks now everyone has been anticipating it."

  


"Which is why it is such a blow to our reputation now that she has been captured. The other seven Geishas were all very highly ranked, and capturing Amana right before her debut is big shot at our pride." Taro said angrily. 

  


"What about the other one?" Sayako suddenly questioned.

  


"What other one?" Ayame asked. 

  


"The other Maiko. You said there were two Maiko."

  


"Oh, yes, Tomoyo. That is the one troubling thing. Tomoyo wasn't highly thought of. In fact, she wasn't a very talented Maiko at all. From the few reports we have gotten, though, it seems that Tomoyo ran in to get Amana and was then captured along with her." Ayame said. 

  


"So now Lord Godha is trying in vain to think of a way to rescue them. We have no idea as to where they have been taken." Taro said. 

  


The group sat in silence for a moment before Hinageshi suddenly slammed her fist into her palm.

  


"I think...yes, it could work! In fact, it will work! Hinageshi, you're brilliant!" Hinageshi cheered.

  


"What is it?" Ayame asked curiously. 

  


"Atsutane, look at me!" Hinageshi demanded. 

  


She leaned across and cupped Atsutane's face in her hands. Roughly she moved his head from side to side and examined him thoroughly. 

  


"Geez! Quit manhandling me!" Atsutane whined. 

  


"Hinageshi!" Bikki cried.

  


"Tell us!" Shoko begged. 

  


Hinageshi sat back with a satisfied grin. "I have plan. A brilliant plan, you see, which involves these three."

  


And with that she looked at Atsutane, Rimiko, and Sayako. Bikki, Shoko, and Chiharu looked at Hinageshi for a moment and then suddenly and jumped up.

  


"Oh! I get it! I see!" Chiharu laughed. 

  


"You're so smart, Hinageshi!" Shoko cried. 

  


All four then rounded on the huddled trio. Atsutane audibly gulped as the women advanced upon them.

******************************************************************************

  


A/N: Does anyone remember who Bano is? Ten points if you do! Bano is the older ninja guy who spoke to Rikimaru and Ayame all the way back in "The White of Snow", chapter seven. Now why did I bring him back and give him the role of being my favorite little jokester's father? I really like the name Bano! Watch out for him. I believe he'll come into play in future chapters. 

  


PS- A shamisen is a stringed instrument Geisha play. I learned that from "Memoirs of a Geisha", a book that everyone in the world must read. Also, I believe that a Geisha house is called an Okiya, but I wouldn't swear to it and it was much easier to write Geisha house, anyway. 

  



	5. Dance of the Lady Atsutane

******************************************************************************

Act II 

Fingers of the Rosy Dawn

******************************************************************************

Chapter Five: Dance of the Lady Atsutane. Lady Atsutane?!

  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Don your disguises

  


******************************************************************************

  


"I do not believe this...this is not happening...I am not here...I am somewhere very far away..."

  


"Stop it Atsutane or you'll ruin your makeup and you won't be able to go!" Hinageshi admonished. 

  


"Oh yeah, it'd be a real crime if that happened! Real pity if I wasn't able to dress up in..."

"HOLD STILL!" Chiharu bellowed, firmly placing a beautiful wig onto his head and pining it into place. 

  


"Hey Chiharu , why don't you dig those pins in a little harder? I hear its real charming for a Geisha to be bleeding from the scalp. "Beautiful rivers of crimson flowing from the head". Wasn't that part of a haiku or something?"

  


"Why, he's almost as sarcastic as I am." Ayame remarked thoughtfully as she helped Sayako with her kimono. 

  


"Don't be so arrogant, Atsutane. Remember, you're not a Geisha, you're a Maiko." Chiharu said. 

  


"I'm not either one! I'm a man! Why am I doing this?!" Atsutane screamed.

  


"You think this is any more fun for us?" Rimiko shouted, nearing hysterics herself. 

  


"This...isn't..pleasant..." Sayako ground out as she stared at the floor, hard. 

  


"Why us three? Why?" Atsutane bellowed. 

  


"Because you three are the only ones of Maiko age whom I can trust." Lord Godha said as he entered the room calmly. 

  


"My Lord," the women said respectfully and bowed. Atsutane bowed hastily, his wig tilting to the front and covering his eyes as he sat up. 

  


"I see you are all coming along nicely. What beautiful Geishas you all would have made."

  


"Thank you." said Rimiko and Sayako with forced politeness. 

  


"Yeah thanks." Atsutane mumbled. 

  


"Your hunch was right, Hinageshi." Lord Godha continued. " The group of bandits who attacked the Geisha house were under the orders of Lord Iekazu. It appears that the eastern clan has finally made its move. Well, it was to be expected. The horses shall be arriving shortly. Hopefully you will all be ready soon."

  


"Horses?" Rimiko asked.

  


"Yes, and very fine ones, too." Taro commented as he entered the room. He looked about and spotted Atsutane, who Chiharu was now putting lipstick on, and grinned. 

  


"Laugh it up Taro! Laugh it up!" Atsutane growled. 

  


"You idiot! You ruined your lipstick!" Chiharu yelled. Bikki and Shoko joined her in attempt to fix the error. 

  


"Was your journey successful, Taro?" Lord Godha asked. 

  


"Very successful! We've managed to bribe some of the bandits to take part in this little play." 

  


"Could you please explain to us what's happening?" Rimiko dead panned. 

  


"Why certainly, my beauty." Taro said as Rimiko stuck her tongue out at him. "The group of bandits working for Lord Iekazu were supposed to attack yet another Geisha house. Instead, they are going to capture and bring back you, your sister, and the very beautiful Akane."

  


"I'm assuming that's me?" Atsutane muttered. 

  


"Precisely. We are going to say that you three were traveling to this estate as a matter of safety when the bandits ambushed you."

  


"And we're sure these bandits are just gonna play along with us?" Atsutane grumbled. 

  


"They work for whoever pays the higher price, and as of right now, that is us. But the woods surrounding the Iekazu estate are filled with many roving spies. We must act out the kidnaping precisely, or else you will executed as soon as you are brought to Lord Iekazu."

  


"And where will all of you be?" Rimiko asked. 

  


"All the other ninja shall be closing in on the borders of the estate. At midnight you three are to sneak the Geishas out of there. It is imperative that we get those women to safety. We won't be able to attack the estate until they are safe. Understood?" 

  


"Yes." the trio said blandly. 

  


"So once the women are out we go straight back in to attack?" Atsutane asked eagerly.

  


"Yes. In the attack we have three main targets. First and foremost is Lord Iekazu. The second is his main advisor Ugaki Nagen, and the third is the advisor in training named Morimoto Kenichi. Lord Iekazu is extraordinarily slow witted. From the reports we have gotten it seems that his advisors are the truly shrewd ones and pull all the strings. They are most likely the ones who planned the Geisha kidnaping."

  


"All right. Got it. Can we go?" Rimiko asked. 

  


"All of you up and lets take one final look at you." Hinagehsi ordered. 

  


The trio stood up, all with very sour expressions. Both Sayako's and Rimiko's kinmono were light peach with a yellow obi detailed with intricate blue flowers. Atsutane's kimono was a light pink with purple obi. The trio were actually quite beautiful, and Atusutane's round face adapted to the makeup well. It was impossible to tell that he was truly a male. 

  


"Yeah, were lovely. Can we go?" Atsutane grumbled. 

  


"Yes, but remember what I told you. For the time being you three are Maikos, and therefore, you must think and act like Maikos." Hinageshi said sternly. 

  


"And how are we supposed to do that?" Rimiko asked bluntly. 

  


Hinageshi heaved a sigh. "Not talking, for one. Your voices will surely give you away. Simply don't look anyone in the eye and absolutely no displays of strength. Walk slowly and ladylike. Be delicate." Hinageshi ordered. "Now let me see how you three move."

  


Unfamiliar with constrictive clothing, the three stumbled around as Hinageshi ground her teeth. After a few minuets of practice they were able to walk slowly and in somewhat of a straight line. 

  


"That will have to do." Taro said. "We should head out now."

  


The group went outside and were surprised to find that many of the clan had congregated to see them off. The men either laughed or whistled appreciatively as they spotted the three "Maiko". A group of horses stood in the center of this group, and were indeed very fine creatures. Taro eagerly jumped into the saddle of one and motioned to Atsutane. Atsutane looked murderous as Taro helped him up and forced him to ride side-saddled. Sayako and Rimiko also rode behind two male ninja of the clan, looking just as displeased. 

  


As the horses slowly went into a trot a sarcastic voice called, "Your beauty is astounding, Atsutane!"

  


Taro recognized the voice as belonging to Masaki, but grinned when he heard Atstuane grumble something that sounded like, "Better looking than your mother."

  


A girl burst from the crowd and ran alongside Rimiko's horse. "Wait!" she cried. "Rimiko, I have something for you!" 

  


Rimiko gazed down and found Juriette beside her horse, holding something up in her hand. She reached down and took it from her. It was a beautiful and delicate bracelet.

  


"Its mine! You can borrow it for now! Just make sure you don't lose it!" the girl warned. 

  


Rimiko smiled at the token of friendship. "Thank you!" she cried as the horse sped up and the group galloped away. 

  


For hours the group rode in silence, the three "Maiko" still brooding. They plunged into the woods where Sayako had met Yasha. Sayako smiled, having the odd feeling that Yasha was still there, looking after her. 

  


They rode for many miles, and just as the sun began to set Taro ordered that the group ride in tighter formation. They approached an open area of forest where an entourage of men were waiting for them. 

  


"Remember, make it look convincing. Spies could be anywhere." Taro whispered to the trio. 

  


"Oh no. Help. Danger. Help." Atsutane said stoically. 

  


"Stop!" Taro ordered, halting their horses. He puffed out his chest and looked at the bandits angrily. "Who be you men?" he asked, using his best theatrics. 

  


"We are bandits! Forfeit your women or forfeit your lives!" the bandit leader said with equal gusto.

  


"Oh no. Help. We are doomed." Atsutane grumbled. 

  


"Forfeit our women or forfeit our lives? Well..." Taro said thoughtfully. "Hurry up and take them." 

  


"WHAT?! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Atsutane screamed, punching Taro in the stomach. 

  


Taro bent over and hissed, "What are you doing?!"

  


"Being convincing." Atsutane said with a wink. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US?! ARE YOUR LIVES ANY MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR OWN?!" Atsutane screamed in a high and squeaky voice. 

  


Rimiko and Sayako exchanged a glance and grinned. 

  


"FIGHT THEM YOU COWARDS! FIGHT THEM!" Rimiko screamed.

  


"DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!" Sayako whined. 

  


The bandit men looked as though they were trying to contain their laughter. They rode up and easily picked up both Rimiko and Sayako off their horses and put them onto their own. A screaming and flailing Atsutane was thrown by Taro to the leader. 

  


"Lets go!" the bandit leader ordered, holding on to Atsutane as he tried to regain his balance and make sure his wig was on straight at the same time. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


"We ambushed them my Lord. They were traveling to Lord Godha's estate for protection. The men they were riding with were cowards and handed them over without a fight." the bandit leader said proudly as Sayako, Rimiko, and Atsutane knelt on the floor, refusing to look up. 

  


"Ah, excellent." Lord Iekazu grumbled. The trio had only caught a glimpse of him but were able to see that he was a hideous man who even shorter than Princess Kiku. 

  


"I was always one to think that Lord Godha's men were cowards, eh Nagen?"

  


A tall man standing by Lord Iekazu nodded. "Yes, my Lord. You were always one to say how weak they were." 

Rimiko met Sayako's eyes, and for a brief moment they were able to communicate. 

  


_So that's the main advisor_ Rimiko was able to tell her twin by merely glancing at the tall and wicked man. 

  


_But where is the advisor in training? _Sayako's eyes questioned. 

  


_ I don't know, but we should be careful_ Rimiko's eyes warned. 

  


"Well, I suppose we should put these lovely little treasures with the rest of them. Take them away." Lord Iekazu ordered. 

  


Rimiko, Sayako, and "Akane" were taken away by Iekazu's men. From the fleeting glances Sayako was able to steal from her surroundings she was able to see how incredibly wealthy the Iekazu clan had become. Priceless artwork seemed to litter the entire estate. The display of wealth was disgusting. 

  


The trio was thrown into a large and dark room. The door slid shut and locked behind them. They stood and stretched eagerly. 

  


"Well that was fun." Atsutane muttered, reverting back to his masculine voice. 

  


"This is NOT how I envisioned my first mission." Rimiko said.

  


"I didn't even think about that. This is our first mission, isn't it?" Sayako said. 

  


The three slowly felt their way around the room and suddenly discovered they were not alone. 

  


"Don't move!" a high and trembling voice called out. "I have a weapon!"

  


"Wait!" Rimiko cried. "We're here to help!"

  


Candle light flickered in the darkness. A young girl was illuminated. A large piece of wood was held high in her hand. 

  


"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

  


"We are ninja from Lord Godha's clan! We're here to help!" Sayako said. 

  


The girl studied them warily, then turned and lit more lanterns. As the room was slowly filled with light the trio discovered several women huddled behind the girl. 

  


"Are you really here to save us?" one of the women pleaded.

  


"Will you take us away from those awful men?" another sobbed. 

  


"Yes." Sayako said. "Have any of you been hurt?"

  


Only two of the women seemed to have been bruised, but otherwise they were fine. Sayako looked around the room and did a count. 

  


"I count eight." she called. "Where is Amana?" 

  


A petite figure stepped forward from a darkened corner of the room. She was very short and waif-like, seeming as though she could be picked up on a gust of wind. Her grace and beauty were extraordinary. She blinked owlishly at them. 

  


"I am here." Amana whispered. 

  


"Good. That makes nine." Rimiko commented, now inspecting the room's only window. "Help me see if we can get this window open, Atsutane."

  


But Atsutane was not looking at Rimiko. He gazed longingly at Amana and then rushed to her side.

  


"Oh, you poor thing! You have been through so very much. Do not worry. I, Atsutane, will be the one to rescue you from these wretched conditions." he said, grasping her hand and kissing it. 

  


"My!" Amana squeaked. "You certainly are strong...umm...Atsutane?" 

  


Atsutane suddenly remembered what he was wearing. "Oh, yes, I had to wear this disguise in order to infiltrate the compound! Soon, my dear Amana, you will be able to see what I truly look like."

  


"So you three had yourselves captured on purpose so you could get us out of here? When do we leave?" the girl who had threatened them earlier now questioned. Sayako made a note of her insightfulness. 

  


"We leave at midnight." Rimiko said. "So listen up everyone, we are three trained ninjas sent from Lord Godha and we promise we will get you out of this. They must not think very highly of the Geisha to place you in such a room." Rimiko said, indication the window where they could easily escape from. "And we shall make them regret their mistake! As soon as we have you all safely out of her we are going to bring down this accursed estate!"

  


The women seemed highly uplifted by Rimiko's speech. They all removed themselves from the floor and from the corners and stood without fear. 

  


"Oh! You three have not done to great a job on your disguises." one of the women said, noting several mistakes in the trio's appearances. 

  


"Let us fix that for you!" another one of the women suggested. 

  


The women gathered around and began to fix them up, much to their dismay. The young girl came over to Sayako, still carrying the piece of wood in her hand. 

  


"What is that?" Sayako asked. 

  


"There is a table in the corner over there. I snapped one of its legs off. My name is Tomoyo, by the way." the girl said. 

  


"I'm Sayako. You're very crafty." Sayako complimented. 

  


The young girl blushed with pride. Sayako suddenly felt pity for her. Tomoyo was supposedly not a very good Maiko. 

  


"I wish it were midnight." Rimiko muttered. A fluttering in her stomach confirmed that Sayako wished the same. 


	6. Unexpected Help, The Power of Tomoyo Rev...

******************************************************************************

Act II 

Fingers of the Rosy Dawn

******************************************************************************

Chapter Six: Unexpected Help, The Power of Tomoyo Revealed 

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Escape the compound

  


******************************************************************************

  


For lack of anything else to do, the women passed the long hours by fixing their appearances and dotting over Atsutane, who did not seem to mind the attention at all. By watching the stars' position from the window Sayako was roughly able to estimate the time. When midnight came all the women prepared themselves. 

  


"Lets gear up." Atsutane ordered. Rimiko rolled her eyes.

  


Sayako lifted up her kimono. Strapped to her right leg were two long and curved blades. On her left leg were two short and polished handles. She removed them gently and attached the blades to the handles, creating her beloved twin scythes. Rimiko lifted her kimono and removed two twin blades from her legs. Being the length of her calves, they were slightly shorter than the ones she was used to, but were much lighter. Atsutane reached into his sleeves and pulled out two sharp daggers. 

  


Atsutane jimmied open the window and then neatly tossed Rimiko out of it. Scowling, Rimiko stood watch on the other side as she helped the Geisha escape. Finally, Atsutane being the last to leave the room, the Geisha moved together in a large group in the shadows. 

  


"I believe I recognize where we are!" said Tomoyo. "We need to head between these two buildings and get over that bridge into the forest."

  


"Is there heavy guard up there?" Sayako asked as she ushered the group along. 

  


"I don't know. Do we have some sort of a back up plan?" Tomoyo questioned. 

  


"What do you say oh great and powerful Atsutane?" Rimiko asked dryly. 

  


"Oh we have a back up plan. Scatter." Atsutane said. 

  


Rimiko walked ahead of the group and quickly made them halt. "Stay here!" she hissed and disappeared around the corner. 

  


Further up the alleyway stood a guard. Rimiko felt around but did not sense any other kis besides his. Slowly she snuck up behind the man, then whipped both of her blades to the front of his neck and pulled back with all her might. The man's head came off in one swift stroke. There was no time to stand around and let the full impact of her first kill hit her. Quickly she rushed back to the group. All the women gasped as they beheld her beautiful kimono stained with blood. 

  


"Are you hurt?" Sayako asked. 

  


"Not my blood. There's a clear path to the bridge. We just have to run for it."

Bringing the women around the corner, Rimiko showed them where they must go. Collectively they began their run, but the trio were horrified to find that the Geisha were simply not able to move quickly. 

  


"Come on! Faster!" Rimiko hissed, grabbing some of the women and dragging them along. 

"What's that noise over there?" a voice called out in the darkness. 

  


"Damn!" Rimiko hissed. "Sayako! Go with them! Atsutane, lets go!" 

  


Sayako grit her teeth and ushered along the Geisha, getting more and more frustrated with each step. Tomoyo seemed to be the only one with good speed. The girl ran at the front of the group and kept her eyes open for trouble.

  


Meanwhile, Atsutane and Rimiko had just found it. As they ran towards the oncoming voices they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of guards. Atsutane and Rimiko stood back to back, facing their enemies happily. Both were grinning. 

  


"Finally! Some action!" Atsutane barked. 

  


"Lets show them the wrath of the Azuma ninja!" Rimiko cried. 

  


Rimiko placed her right foot forward and then seemed to disappear. In the next instant she appeared beside one of the guards. Spinning in a half circle she plunged her right blade deep into his stomach. Atsutane waited, allowing his attackers to approach him. One held up a large sword, but when he brought it down Atsutane wasn't there. He appeared right behind the man, who fell to the ground, dead. 

  


Meanwhile, Tomoyo called from the front of the group. "Sayako! Trouble ahead!" 

  


With amazing speed Sayako was suddenly at the front of the group and saw several large men approaching them. 

  


"Go to the left! Go off to the left! Tomoyo, lead them!" she ordered, running straight towards the men. 

  


Sayako raised her scythes high into the air and swung down as though she were merely chopping away adversity. She caught one man in the throat and sliced down to his naval, and with another swing she sliced a man's neck. Three more fell due to her beautiful swings, but another four came at her. Sayako struck with her blades in perfect sync, but more and more guards were bearing down upon her. She swiftly killed two men when a third came from no where, forcing her to jump backwards. But she forgot about her kimono, which was wrapped tightly about her, and she was thrown to the ground. 

  


"Stupid kimono!" she screamed as the man bared down upon her.

  


"Little wench of Godha." the man sneered, raising his sword. 

  


A rock sliced through the air and struck the man in the head. 

  


"HEY IDIOT! COME AND CATCH THIS LITTLE WENCH OF GODHA!" Tomoyo screamed, shaking her backside at the man and sticking her tongue out at him. 

  


The man gave up on Sayako and ran after her. Tomoyo laughed. When the man approached her she ran with amazing speed and made it over the bridge. The man barreled after her.

  


"Sorry." a voice whispered as a blade was plunged into the man's stomach. 

  


Ayame appeared in the middle of the bridge and grinned as the man fell. Tomoyo appeared from behind her, still laughing. Sayako ran across the bridge and into her mother's arms.

  


"Mother! Are the Geishas safe?" Sayako questioned. 

  


"Yes, they are fine." Ayame reassured. 

  


Sayako gazed behind her mother and saw several Azuma ninja, each one with a geisha in their arms. The geisha all looked bewildered but happy to be safe.

  


"Tomoyo! Thank you! You're an amazing runner!" Sayako exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled proudly and gave her a thumbs up. 

  


Atsutane and Rimiko meanwhile were still on the other side of the river.

  


"It looks like we took out this bunch!" Rimiko said, eyeing the many bodies now filling the area. 

  


"There are still plenty more." Atsutane warned. "Lets make it across the bridge." 

  


The two ran past the bodies quickly. The sound of the river was truly beautiful. Rimiko swore from then on to hold more respect towards bridge designers. 

  


"Do you want to keep going for the bridge or just jump in the water?" Rimiko asked. 

  


"We have to make it to the bridge! Do you know what Hinageshi would do to me if I lost this wig?" Atsutane yelled. 

  


Just as they neared the bridge a huge man stood in their path. Rimiko had to crane her neck all the way up to behold this huge guard of Lord Iekazu's. He was over six feet tall and appeared to weigh more than five times her own weight. He grinned stupidly at the pair and raised a huge club over his squarish head and brought it down with all his strength. The club pounded the ground and caused the very earth to shake. Atsutane and Rimiko were knocked off balance, and being in kimono, were thrown to the ground. 

  


"Stupid kimono!" Rimiko yelled as the man lumbered towards them. 

A figure appeared in front of the man. She gazed behind her and smiled at Rimiko and Atsutane on the ground. 

  


"You two get to the bridge." Ayame said. "I'll hold him off."

  


Rimiko and Atsutane nodded, then ran for it. Ayame turned back to the man who was again raising his gigantic club. 

  


"Lets see what you can do." Ayame said, her blades shining in the moonlight. 

  


Atsutane and Rimiko made it over the bridge, both panting. Sayako and Tomoyo were waiting for them expectantly. 

  


"Are you hurt?" Sayako asked as Rimiko stumbled into her. 

  


"No. Look at how many there are!" Rimiko exclaimed. 

Hundreds and hundreds of ninja flew past the river and into the estate. Whistles chorused through the night and soon all of the guards of Lord Iekazu were roused. and the sounds of battle echoed. 

  


"Taro said someone would give us our clothing! Where is he?" Atsutane cried, eager to join the fight. 

A bag flew through the air and smacked Atsutane in the head. 

  


"What a lovely daughter I have." Bano said dryly. 

  


"Father!" Atsutane exclaimed happily. 

  


The older ninja smiled as he emerged from the woods. "Hurry and change, you three. We won't be nice and leave any of them for you." he said, then ran over the bridge and into the melee. 

  


Atsutane tore open the bag and grabbed his own clothing, then tossed the bag to Rimiko. Without thinking, he began to strip off his obi and kimono in front of the girls. 

  


"You pervert! You could have gone behind a bush or something!" Rimiko said as she took her clothing and went behind a tree. 

  


"This is no time for modesty girls! Where are my shoes?"

  


The three wrestled and shouted at one another but were finally able to get all their proper clothing on with the help of Tomoyo. The twins were nice and didn't say anything as Atsutane worked with Tomoyo to carefully fold their kimonos and obis. In fact, they were grateful. Hinageshi could be really scary sometimes. They then went to the river and scrubbed their faces, hard. 

  


"I'll go see if I can help. Good luck you three!" Tomoyo said, hurrying off.

  


"Be careful!" Rimiko and Sayako shouted after her. 

  


"All right, Rimiko, Sayako, we must go back now. We can never forgive the Iekazu estate for what they've done. We must make them pay for their crimes. Lets go! We have a battle to win!" Atsutane cried proudly, holding his head high as he ran back towards the estate.

  


Rimiko and Sayako followed behind, deciding not to tell him that he his lips were still painted. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


End of Act II

  


******************************************************************************


	7. Attack on the Eastern Clan

******************************************************************************

Act III

A Sorrowful Price For Treachery

******************************************************************************

Chapter Seven: Attack on the Eastern Clan

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Punish Lord Iekazu

  


******************************************************************************

  


Ayame took up the stance of death-stillness, a position that allowed a fighter to betray nothing to their adversary. Ayame's muscles, so perfectly trained, submitted to this constriction with ease. But unlike her days of youth when she had first learned this stance, Ayame had long surpassed the strength of an ordinary fighter. Her muscles ached with an energy that was nearly inhuman. This great energy, now being held in check by the stance, created tension-tremors to course throughout Ayame's body. 

  


"Ha! Look how you quake in fear!" the massive guard bellowed.

  


Ayame smirked.

  


The tremors were a result of restrained force. The greater the tremors, the greater the force. Ayame was now shaking so furiously that her twin blades were humming.

  


"Keep talking." Ayame said calmly.

  


The guard began the slow process of raising his club. Once over his head he held it there effortlessly and looked down upon her.

  


"Such a shame your life will be short." he said, then brought his club down with enough force to crack her skull.

Ayame closed her eyes and let go. 

  


As if a dam had suddenly opened within her, strength overtook her body in one sweeping current. She moved forward with that current and took three swift steps forward and then jumped. She seemed to hang in midair as the club came down to the earth. Ayame felt, rather than heard, the impact. But suddenly the club was there, right beneath her, and she landed gently on top of it. She ran up the length of the club and up the man's huge arm. With a leap she then struck out with her right foot and put every ounce of power she had behind it. The kick connected right with the man's jaw and twisted his head around. 

  


Ayame heard the snap as she landed back on the ground. The man slammed to the ground, causing the earth to shake for a third time that night. Ayame shook her head sadly.

  


"What's worse than a big stupid behemoth? A big stupid behemoth with a club." Ayame said to herself, laughing and turning away. 

  


"What's more reckless than a ninja with boundless strength?" a high and nasal voice asked behind Ayame.

  


Ayame spun to find a tall and ugly man standing behind her. His clothing was rich and immaculate. He looked down on her with a smirk. 

  


"An unbalanced ninja with boundless strength." said Ugaki Nagen.

  


***

  


Tomoyo ran through the woods, watching in awe as wave after wave of ninja poured out from it's depths and crossed the river. She hurried along, staying on the river bed, knowing she would be lost if she strayed from it. Ahead on the river's edge stood a tall man bellowing out orders. 

  


"MORE TO THE EAST! WE NEED MORE TO THE EAST! WE NEED TO BLOCK ALL MEANS OF ESCAPE!" Taro cried, trying to direct his men to storm the eastern corner of the estate, which seemed to be bare of action.

_ All means of escape?_ Tomoyo thought to herself. 

  


The man's word had stirred a sudden memory within her. When she had first been brought to the estate her guards weren't paying attention and she was able to take a good look around. This river had been filled with little boats, and she had gotten a faraway glimpse of a small harbor upstream.

  


"Excuse me sir!" Tomoyo cried. "But they have a group of boats upstream!" 

  


Taro blinked. He stared at the girl for a moment, as if had never seen anything like her before. For a moment he thought that maybe she was one of his own ninja who had mistakenly put on a kimono and obi instead of their uniform. 

  


"You're...one of the geisha?" he questioned, sounding slow. 

  


"Yes! Well...no, I'm a Maiko. My name is Tomoyo. I can go get the boats for you. I run very fast!" Tomoyo said earnestly, also sounding slow. 

  


There was another pause, but then the man nodded and reached within his shirt.

  


"All right, run to them. Stay as close to the river as you can. When you get there group all the boats together and destroy them with these." he said, handing her several bombs. "All you have to do is throw them inside the boats. Come right back as soon as you are done. If you meet up with trouble run into the woods or find one of us." Taro ordered. 

  


Tomoyo's eyes widened as she looked at the bombs, but despite her fear, she took them and was able to tuck them safely into her kimono. She nodded curtly and then began her run up the river. Taro studied her as she did and was pleased to find that she was a very good runner. He doubted that the other Geisha were doing as well, and hoped that not too many of his men were tied up with escorting them to safety. 

  


Taro glanced at the woods, frustrated. No matter how well they had planned this there were still areas of the estate that weren't being covered. It was simply too big, and his forces had to be split. Not seeing any more of his men coming from the woods, Taro spun his long spear eagerly and flew across the river into battle. 

  


It did not take him long to find a fight. Bano and Atsutane were grouped together in a small area between two buildings. From their positioning they were at a disadvantage when it came to defense, and were being ganged up on by several guards. 

  


Taro raised his spear and brought it down in a perfect half circle. Two of the men fell forward. Taro whipped back his weapon, spinning it smoothly. 

  


"Azuma ninja finishing move. Strike of the half moon." Taro said calmly, smiling at Bano. 

  


Bano grinned. "So we're busting out the finishing moves already, eh Taro? Well, sounds good to me!" he said. 

  


Bano carried a sword that was as tall as a man. He lifted it effortlessly over his head and brought it down in one long motion.

  


"Sweep of the dragon's tail!" he called out.

  


He swung the great sword with all his strength. The blade literally slammed into one of the guards and tossed him several feet. The guard hit a wall and fell to the ground, leaving a blood trail. In a continuing smooth motion, Bano kept the blade moving and slammed it into two other guards. The two men flew and landed upon each other, dead. The lethal blade came to a rest near Taro's right shoulder. 

  


Taro jumped back. "Dammit! Watch it!"

Bano ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Sorry." 

Taro suddenly went quite and lifted his spear, holding it perfectly still in front of his face. He lifted his free hand in a praying sort of position and closed his eyes. Taro began to mutter something under his breath, then breaking his silence, he let out a fearsome cry and spun the huge staff above his head. 

  


The slashing movements were so quick that the remaining guards did not even see their own fatal blows. They feel to the ground softly, as if laying down to sleep. Bano whistled appreciatively. 

  


"What was that called?" the older ninja asked.

  


"Purification." Taro whispered, turning away from the guards. 

"Yeah, thanks Taro! Don't leave any for me! Now I can't show you guys my finishing move." Atsutane pouted. 

  


"And what would that be?" Bano asked.

  


Atsutane seemed to think for a moment and then grinned. "Why, fan sweep of the angry Maiko, of course!" Atsutane said casually. 

  


The roaring laughter of Taro and Bano echoed through the night. Atsutane grinned goofily 

  


"Someday you'll begin to take things seriously, all though that is a long time in coming. All right, we should split up from here. When you're done Atsutane, go back to the river. A group will be meeting there to return home." Taro ordered. 

  


"But I want to remain here!" Atsutane whined. 

  


"Absolutely not." Bano said. "We already spoke of this. Only the older ninjas are remaining."

  


"Fine." Atsutane said unhappily. 

  


The trio spilt up, Atsutane lagging behind. He shuffled his feet and pouted, then realizing that there was no one around to see his pouting, he pouted even more. Finally composing himself, he looked up and wondered where he should head off to next.

  


He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw someone heading in the direction his father had gone. Moving cautiously, Atsutane quickly discovered that a guard was following his father. Rushing forward, Atsutane plunged both daggers deeply into the man's back with all his strength.

  


A minuet too late he heard the footsteps behind him. A second too late he pulled his weapons from the man's flash. A flash of steel and his world exploded in pain. 

  


***

  


Sayako jumped from one rooftop to the next, making it into the heart of the estate. Rimiko ran along side her on the ground. A silent message passed between the girls and they both stopped and took in their surroundings. 

  


"The Geishas all seem to have headed into the woods!" Sayako called from her perch on the rooftop. "But from what I can tell none of us have found the advisors yet or Lord Iekazu!" 

  


"Maybe he's inside that building!" Rimiko said, pointing to the building that seemed to house the estates nobility. 

  


"I'm going to stay on the rooftops and look for mother! You go inside and check for the advisors!" Sayako called.

  


"Right!" Rimiko exclaimed and headed into the large and ornate building. 

  


Sayako continued along the rooftops, searching vainly for her mother's ki. The fighting already seemed to be dying down, and it was clear that the Azuma ninja were winning. Bano was right. They really didn't leave any for them.

  


In the distance she felt her mother's ki, and there was something strangely off about it. Her mother seemed...tense. She didn't know how to explain it, but suddenly she felt very concerned for her mother. She focused all her senses and headed quickly in that direction.

  


***

  


Tomoyo's breathing was only slightly hitched as she reached the small harbor that housed all the river boats. She was extraordinarily pleased to find that they were already grouped together. She had encountered no one along the way and this area seemed to be desolate. Thanking her good luck, she slipped off her delicate shoes and stepped into the river, enjoying for a moment as the water cooled her feet. Tomoyo waded to the middle of the river and grabbed one boat that was starting to float away by itself and tied it back to the others.

  


Her hands firmly grabbed the wet rope attached to the boat. She swiftly passed the rope over both ends of the adjoining boats and for the first time realized she was proud to be doing something to help the ninja. With the boats tied together she stepped out of the river and admired her work. All the boats were now floating innocently in a group. Her job would be easy. 

  


She then spared a moment to study her kimono. The once glorious kimono was now damaged beyond repair. Tomoyo sighed as a hard intuition struck her.

  


_I will never become a Geisha _she thought sadly. 

  


_ But if I can't become a Geisha, than at least I shall help in the fight _Tomoyo consoled herself, and retrieved the bombs from inside her kimono. 

"Haha! The boats!" a foul voice cried out. 

  


Tomoyo spun and found Lord Iekazu standing on the harbor, rubbing his hands greedily together. The short and hideous man leapt from the harbor and into one of the boats, which rocked dangerously. He pulled a dagger from his robes and began to hack away at the rope that Tomoyo had just carefully tied. 

  


"STOP!" Tomoyo cried, holding up the bombs threateningly. 

  


Lord Iekazu squeaked and looked up, not having seen the petite girl. He took in her ruined kimono and upheld bombs with a scornful look. He then shrugged off her threat as though it were nothing. 

  


"Quite you stupid girl. A pathetic Maiko does not have what it takes to kill a man." he sneered, then began to hack away at the ropes once more. 

  


Tomoyo watched the twisted Lord with disgust. She heard a great rushing in her ears, but was sure it was not the river. A pure rage filled her heart, and for the first time in her life, she was sure of just this one thing. 

  


"No," she whispered fiercely. "I am not a Maiko. Not anymore."

  


And with that she threw the bombs. 

  


***

Ayame was only merely distracted by the distant explosions. She kept her eyes trained on the cool and calculating man who stood before her. He held himself in the same death-stillness as she, but he carried no weapon and was clearly not a warrior. 

  


"Let me introduce myself." the man said briskly. "My name is Ugaki Nagen, and I am Lord Iekazu's main advisor."

  


"It seems that puppy has strayed far from his master." Ayame sneered. "Tell me, did it anger you that you did all the work but Lord Iekazu reaped all the benefits?"

  


"Yes it did." the man said mildly. "And I had been waiting for just the right moment to take over this estate, but you Azuma ninja, you simply do have a way of ruining everything, don't you?"

  


"Of course. We have a reputation for spoiling people's days, as I am going to show you now." Ayame laughed, slowly stretching her blades forward and holding her muscles in check.

  


The man watched her warily. "Constricting your muscles so that you can build up power? The same trick twice in a row? You're losing your style, Ayame dearest."

  


Ayame was slightly disturbed that he knew what she was doing, and held herself still for longer than necessary. 

  


"Yes darling, keep holding it, keep waiting to see if I shall talk more and reveal to you what I know." the man said, clearly not fazed by the fact that Ayame was about to kill him.

  


"You don't even know when to run for your life. How could you know anything important?" Ayame demanded.

  


"Never show your vulnerabilities, do you Ayame? Well, I expected nothing less. The eastern clan has been keeping tabs on your little southern clan for some time now. And out of all the many reports I've received there was never anything that interesting, except you, my dear."

  


Ayame did not speak.

  


"And in all these reports," Nagen continued, "There was only one constant. Do you know what that constant was?"

  


Nagen smiled as Ayame glared at him. He tsked. 

  


"You're lying. You know damn well what I speak of."

  


And for the first time in as long as Ayame could remember, she felt uncertain. 

  


*** 

  


The noise of the battles suddenly faded as Rimiko headed into the largest and most decorated buildings of the estate. The building with its huge and beautiful hallways were eerily quite. Rimiko moved slowly, expanding her senses to their fullest. It seemed oddly peaceful compared to what was happening outside. 

  


_ I've never seen so much artwork in one place _Rimiko thought, eagerly taking in the sights of the many beautiful wall scrolls. Elegant women dressed in flowering kimonos, warriors fighting losing battles, and the demons of hell were all portrayed in those varying scrolls. She smirked. When this battle was over she just might have to alleviate this accursed estate from some of its priceless artifacts.

  


She was stunned out of her thoughts but the sudden presence of a ki. It was distant...and strangely calm. This person was obviously not participating in the battle outside. Rimiko ran through the desolate hallways and entered a long corridor, deciding on and drawing her sword in the process. The many polished doors whirled passed her as she hurried, her eyes keen on the one that was second to last. She kept her eyes pinned on that door, her heart hammering in her chest as she pondered who it could be. The ki was so strong, and yet non-threatening. She grit her teeth and realized that there was no way to enter the room without notice, so as soon as she reached it she slide open the door with such force that it crashed against the wall.

  


A boy turned and gazed at her with serene eyes. He was standing alone in the room, no older than she, beside a large and open window. A half moon shown down and threw window, its light illuminating his silhouette. It seemed as if he had been expecting her. 

  


And somehow she was sure she knew who he was. 

  


"Are you Morimoto Kenichi, the advisor in training?" Rimiko asked harshly. 

  


_ Please say no!_ Rimiko thought even though she already knew. _Please don't be him!_

  


The boy nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I am Morimoto Kenichi."

  


Rimiko's heart plummeted, and for the life of her, she could not explain why.

  


"Well," she said, sucking in a deep breath. "Then I am here to kill you." 

  


There was another pause, and the boy again nodded his head. Rimiko's breath caught in her throat. 

  


"Please be quick." the boy whispered, and closed his eyes slowly. 

  
  



	8. Resigned Eyes

******************************************************************************Act III

A Sorrowful Price For Treachery

******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Eight: The resigned eyes of Kenichi 

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Assassinate the young Advisor

  


******************************************************************************

  


Taro let out his breath as he glanced around. The fighting was nearly over. He smiled happily, knowing that not many of his men had been lost in the fight. This was a great victory for the Godha clan.

  


"HEY! I DID IT! I BLEW UP THE BOATS!" called a high and excited voice. 

  


Taro turned and was pleased to find the girl in the kimono running along the other side of the river, waving to him frantically. She seemed to be beyond all euphoria. 

  


"I USED ALL YOUR BOMBS, AND NOW ALL THE BOATS ARE GONE!" she cried, jumping up and down and waving to him. 

  


"GOOD JOB!" Taro bellowed to the other side of the river. "STAY NEAR THE WOODS! WE SHALL BE RETURNING HOME SOON!" 

  


"OKAY! OH, AND BY THE WAY!" the girl called, "LORD IEKAZU WAS IN ONE OF THE BOATS WHEN I BLEW THEM UP!"

  


"WHAT?!" Taro cried. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

  


"WELL, I MEAN..., oh this is stupid," Tomoyo muttered, getting sick of shouting. She quickly crossed the river and made it over to Taro, despite his orders. 

  


"What I mean is that I grouped the boats together and was about to blow them up when Lord Iekazu appeared and jumped into one. I warned him, I swear I did, but he wouldn't listen. I threw all the bombs at once and there was a really big explosion!" Tomoyo said excitedly. 

  


"And you're positive that the explosion killed him?" Taro questioned. 

  


"Yes!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I saw his head floating down the river."

  


Taro stared at her, perplexed. This girl did not at all seem fazed that she had just killed one of the most powerful Lords in all Japan. 

  


"Are you sure you're a Maiko?" Taro asked.

  


The girl shook her head furiously. "I'm not anymore. I'm going to leave my Geisha house." Tomoyo said determinedly. 

  


"Well, then how about you join the Azuma ninja? With your great speed you would make a fantastic messenger." 

  


"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes going wide and sparkly. "I could be an Azuma ninja?"

  


"Yes, I think so. Why don't we start you off now. Take this." Taro said, handing her his spare dagger. "Do you know that third...uh...supposed girl who rescued you? Uh...what was the name?...oh, Akane!"

  


"Are you talking about Atsutane?" Tomoyo asked. 

  


Taro laughed. "Yeah, him. Go get him and make sure that he comes with you. I'm afraid he might be getting ideas about staying behind. Tell him he has to start grouping the others by the river. Try to stay out of trouble, but if anyone bothers you, throw this at them and call for help. Got it?"

  


"Got it!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily, then ran off to find Atsutane. 

***

  


Sayako sat on a rooftop, watching the scene play out before her in horror. Her mother was...conversing?...with Nagen. What were they talking about? It seemed that Nagen was suggesting that he knew something his mother did not want him to know. 

  


_Oh mother _Sayako thought sadly. _What does this man know about you?_

  


*** 

  


The boy opened his eyes again.

  


"It is all right. Do not hesitate. Please take my life." he said slowly. 

  


Rimiko simply stared at him. He was asking her to kill him? What was going on? She raised her sword and mentally prepared herself for the kill. Rimiko stepped towards him and tried to ignore how her hands shook. 

  


"You know, I don't need your permission to kill you!" she hissed. 

  


The boy did not respond. 

  


"What? So, am I supposed to believe that you really want me to kill you?" Rimiko ground out.

  


She sheathed her sword and then placed one hand on her hip. There was a perfect scowl on her face. Anyone who knew Rimiko knew that this was the stance of determination. And of course it was the stance of unrelenting determination, for she inherited it from her mother. The boy seemed to sense this and frowned. 

  


"You don't understand." he sighed. "It is important that you kill me. That way it all ends here. Tonight."

  


Rimiko shook her head, completely frustrated. "So you want to die? You are insane, you know that? You are a true fool." 

  


Rimiko took out her sword again. 

  


The boy smiled at her.

  


"Thank you." he said, sliding his eyes shut again.

  


Rimiko gulped, then raised her sword. It would be a clean cut, right through the heart. She pulled the sword back and adapted a stance that would allow her to push all of her weight forward, to push her blade deep within the boy. 

  


A few seconds past. Then a minuet. The boy was breathing gently with his eyes closed, his long eyelashes laying against his pale skin. The boy was so unlike the strong and energetic men she was used to. He seemed so tranquil, so frail. And there was a great wisdom hidden in those sad eyes.

  


Rimiko felt something tighten in her chest. The cruelty of life suddenly seemed too much to bear. Why was violence such an all encompassing thing? Was no one able to escape it? Was no one free to live a peaceful life? This boy was a scholar. He was not meant to be a part of this. 

  


_ I must stop hesitating. I am a child born of the shadows. His life is rightfully mine _Rimiko thought. 

  


_Is it? _A voice inside her head questioned, a sage voice sounding very much like her mother's. 

  


_ I choose this life of blood. I can not turn back now _Rimiko thought furiously. __

  


_ Yes, you choose this life. He did not!_

  


The thought reverberated throughout her, bringing upon her a great and terrible realization. Every instinct told her that the decision she was about to make would probably be the greatest mistake of her life. But she had one great and comforting solace. 

  


This was the only thing she could do. 

  


"It is my responsibility to kill you," she said softly, "But you are an innocent person, and it is also my responsibility to save you from everything that I have willingly thrown myself into. You actually desire cessation? Well, I won't give it to you."

  
  


*** 

  


Atsutane lay on the ground, cursing his foul luck. As he saw the guard slowly approach him he accepted the fact that he was about to die. At least he had put up a damn good fight, even if it had only delayed the inevitable. All his energy seemed to have left him, and his arms and legs refused to move. A steady stream of blood poured down for a large cut on his head. 

  


"Beautiful rivers of crimson flowing from the head," he recited, then began to laugh hysterically. 

  


It was just too funny. All of it was just too funny. He would be one of the few ninja to die that night. What terrible luck. 

  


"I am so sorry, father." Atsutane whispered.

  


The guard suddenly took a step forward, and with a strangled cry, fell to the ground. A short dagger was deeply embedded in his back. Tomoyo stood behind the dead man, looking at him curiously. 

  


"Wow. That's the second man I've killed tonight." Tomoyo said thoughtfully, then looked down at the blood that had splattered onto her kimono. "Aiyaa! Look at what I've done to this kimono! Good thing I'm leaving the Geisha house, or they'd have kicked me out. Hey, are you all right?" Tomoyo asked and knelt beside Atsutane. 

  


Atsutane smiled, reached up, and grasped her hand. Tomoyo blinked and stared at him silently. The faintest blush crept up her cheeks. 

  


"Tomoyo..." Atsutane said, his voice heavy. 

  


"Yes?" Tomoyo asked. 

  


"Tomoyo..." he repeated softly.

  


"What is it, Atsutane?" Tomoyo asked, leaning in close towards him. 

  


"Is Amana all right?"

  


Tomoyo face vaulted. 

  


"Yeah, Amana's fine. I'm fine too. Thanks a lot for asking." Tomoyo ground out. 

  


"Oh wonderful. I was afraid something had happened to her and her lovely face." Atsutane let out a sigh of relief.

  


"I can assure you that both she and her lovely face are perfectly fine." Tomoyo spat. "Now can you hurry and get up? Taro wants you."

  


Atsutane cocked his eyebrow at her. "Taro wants me? What, are you his new messenger?"

  


"Yes, I am, actually." Tomoyo said, lifting her chin proudly. 

  


"His new messenger running around in a kimono? That's a first." he said skeptically. 

  


"If you'll try and remember, you were in a kimono just an hour ago!" Tomoyo yelled, smacking Atsutane. 

  


Unfortunately, Tomoyo had struck the spot where Atsutane had been cut. Without even crying out Atsutane fell over in unconsciousness. Tomoyo studied the sleeping boy for a moment, completely unbelieving of what had happened. Realizing that she was now going to have to carry him, Tomoyo hit him once more for prosperity. 

  


***

"Come now Ayame. Don't make me say it." Nagen pushed. "We both know that there are many secrets hidden behind that calm surface."

  


"You know nothing!" Ayame spat.

  


Nagen took a tentative step forward. "Oh but I do. All those reports, spanning over years. Years Ayame, years. They all tell me one thing. One undeniable thing."

  


"Shut up!" Ayame hissed. 

  


_ Why didn't I see this?_ She wondered furiously. 

  


"If I am correctly interpreting your features, I think that you are now wondering why you did not...foresee...this unexpected turn of events. Well, I shall just say this, dearest, we very much so alike. Many a...common bond, as it were."

  


Realization hit Ayame. A realization so great and terrible that she did not know whether to laugh or to cry. 

  


"Yes." Nagan said calmly. "It certainly is a lot to take in, isn't it? Did you truly think that everything was so one sided, Ayame? That the universe, in all its greatness and magnitude, was purely on the side of your little clan? Tsk tsk, you're common sense should have warned you of this."

  


Ayame was silent for a long time. Eventually she sheathed her swords and took in a shuddering breath. She looked at Nagen with a greater semblance of calm.

  


"I congratulate you. Nothing has been able to produce such imbalance in me for over ten years now. It seems that my enlightenment has failed me once again. The older I get the more I realize I don't know." Ayame said softly. 

  


"Ah, that is a drawback of old age. But also one of its greatest features, wouldn't you say?" 

  


A smile graced Ayame's lips. 

  


***

  


"What an idiot...never met...any...one...so...thick headed...should drop him in...the river...tied...to...boulders." Tomoyo huffed. 

  


Atsutane, still in deep unconsciousness, was slung across her back. There was a peaceful expression on his face that made him look very innocent. Tomoyo ignored it. She was walking extraordinarily slow due to her burden. Between her deep gasps for air she cursed him with the remainder of her strength.

  


"...in the fouls of hell...rot forever while demons torture..."

  


Tomoyo stumbled a bit and nearly dropped him. Unable to balance herself, Tomoyo fell to her knees. She could feel the wet dirt seeping through her kimono. 

  


*** 

  


Sayako's head snapped. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she just heard a young girl screaming obscenities. Shrugging it off, she returned to watching the scene between her mother and the mysterious advisor Nagen. 

Sayako's entire world froze as she watched her mother sheathed her swords. Her world swayed, and for a moment she actually believed that she had fallen from her perch. But no matter how many times she blinked or tried to convince herself it wasn't true, the sight lay before her; her mother was standing before an enemy without her weapons drawn. 

  


They were talking as if they were kin, as if they alone shared one another's secrets. The horror slowly crept into Sayako until she could take it no longer.

  


"Mother!" Sayako cried, jumping down from the rooftop and standing beside Ayame.

  


"What is the meaning of this?" Sayako asked, her right scythe held high and ready to be thrown at Nagen.

  


Ayame placed a hand gently on her daughter's arm and forced her to lower her weapon.

  


"But mother..." Sayako protested. 

  


Nagen laughed. "Well, neither you nor your daughter may believe me, Ayame, but it was very enjoyable to speak with you. We shall meet again Ayame, and under worse circumstances, I am afraid. None the less, I look forward to it." he said, then with a friendly wave he walked off. 

  


Sayako started after him. "We have to...!"

  


Ayame held her back. "Not now. I am not...we are not...meant to face him now."

  


"I don't understand! Why were you talking with him? Why did you sheath your swords?" Sayako asked furiously. 

  


Ayame shook her head. "You would not understand."

  


"I AM TIRED OF YOUR SECRETS!" Sayako screamed, stepping back from her mother.

  


Ayame recoiled as though she had been hit. Sayako's anger deepened into a smoldering and unrelenting fury. 

  


"I've sensed it mother. My entire life I've sensed it. The many, many secrets you hold. Not only from me, but from everyone. I am sick of it." Sayako spat. 

  


Ayame stared at her child in wonder. Her beautiful daughter, her perfect little Sayako, how different she was then her twin. Ayame could not help but think of their many differences. Rimiko was quick to anger and quick to calm, blunt with her words and superfluous with her emotions. And yet the girl was easily able to conquer her emotions and function with their benefit, honest to a fault. Sayako, however, rarely showed her true emotions and was a great deal more secretive. She never showed her anger, but now it was apparent that anger was stored inside of her, waiting, waiting to be unleashed...

  


"You are so like your father." Ayame suddenly burst out, tears in her eyes. 

  


Sayako was thrown by this. For a moment she opened and closed her mouth like a koi, unsure what to say. She forced herself to be cold and turned away.

  


"You're evasive, mother, but that won't work much longer."

  
  


***

Tomoyo was very pleased to find that a group of the Azuma ninja had gathered to return to their estate. The group was small compared to the amount staying behind to make sure that all of Lord Iekazu's men were rounded up. It comprised mostly of the injured and those who were tending to them.

  


Taro was among the group. He looked very tired but a huge smile lit his face. Tomoyo felt relieved. His smile was such a great assurance of victory.

In his hand Taro held the reigns to several horses, all of whom were huge and powerful creatures. Tomoyo had never seen such fine looking beasts before. Taro laughed and talked with the men, distributing the horses among them. When he came to her he gasped. 

  


"Is Atsutane injured badly?" Taro asked urgently. 

  


"No. Just unconscious." Tomoyo huffed, eager to be rid of him. 

  


"Oh good. You've been of great help, Tomoyo. Thank you. Now lets get you and him on this one and you can ride with the rest of the men back to the estate." Taro said, gesturing to one of the larger horses. "Do you think you'll be able to handle the horse? The others will help you, of course." 

  


"I won't have too much trouble handling the horse..." Tomoyo started.

  


The temptation to protest being stuck with Atsutane was very powerful. She sighed, remembering that Taro was the one who offered her the chance to join the Azuma ninja. She faked a smile.

  


"Yes, actually, I really think I can handle it. I'll take him back." she said. 

  


Taro was thankful and helped her up into the saddle. It was tricky, but the pair were able to maneuver it so that Atsutane sat in front of her and she was able to hold him up. The boy turned in his sleep and snuggled up to her. Tomoyo made a disgusted face and Taro laughed as the couple went off.

  


"Taro! Are there any extra horses?" Sayako called out as she ran to the departing group. 

  


"Well, actually, there is one more..." Taro said, wincing.

  


The only one left was a little pony that was meant more for transporting supplies than riders. It was a great embarrassment to ride. Sayako sighed impatiently and hopped on. Without another word to Taro she speed off after the group. Taro frowned, wondering what was wrong with the girl, but then remembered that this had been her first battle. Both she and Rimiko had first shed blood that night. It must have been difficult for them.

  


The group had now fully disappeared into the woods. He eyed them with envy. Taro wanted more than anything to return home to his precious Kiku and Shiro. He knew though that he would have to be a part of the group that stayed behind for the next week or so. It would be a long time before the estate was completely secure and in the hands of the Godha clan.

  


The responsibilities that had been thrust upon him due to his marriage to a Princess were often difficult and sometimes nearly impossible. But remembering his loving Kiku and his beautiful son Shiro, Taro smiled and decided this was not too great a price to pay. 

  


"Taro!" Bano yelled out to him from a distance. "Come now! Our long week begins!"

  


Taro laughed at the man's actual enthusiasm. Someday he would be a hardened ninja like Bano was, with countless years of experience under his belt. For now he would simply have to draw on the strength and courage all the older ninja had to offer and lead his men to his fullest abilities. 

  


"A very long week indeed!" Taro called out, laughing and rushing over to his brother in shadows. 

  


***

  


Rimiko and Kenichi walked through the long hallways hand in hand, though Rimiko's grip was not kind. Kenichi was putting up no fight, but Rimiko was simply waiting for an escape attempt. However, the boy seemed so resigned that he simply followed where Rimiko lead. Not able to understand the boy's reasoning, she questioned him on this.

  


"Why are you so...I dunno...I mean...why the hell don't you at least put up a fight?" Rimiko asked impatiently. 

  


The boy refused to answer. A low growl emanated from the back of Rimiko's throat. She was about to threaten him to give her an answer, but then realized that the boy would probably relish the threat. 

  


"I don't get it. Why would you want to die?" Rimiko asked, more to herself than to him.

  


Quiet words escaped his lips, seeming to be beyond his control.

  


"You said that before. What do you mean by "it would all end here"?"

  


The boy look surprised. 

  


"You heard that?" he asked, clearly not thinking she could pick up his whispered words. 

  


"Of course I heard it! Ninja senses are the best. We hear everything, see everything, know everything..." she chuckled. "The only thing I don't know is why anyone would ever want to kill themselves!" Rimiko exclaimed. 

  


The boy stared down at her in wonder. Rimiko suddenly realized that he was a good inch taller than she was. Any other boy with a height advantage definitely would have tried to fight her by now. Who the hell was he?

  


"Well you know," the boy said, suddenly hardening, "What I don't understand is why don't you kill me. It would be much easier for you. I'm not of any use."

  


"Oh no? I'm sure you have plenty of information that could be of great benefit to us." Rimiko said coyly. 

  


The boy laughed, though it was greatly bitter. "You'd be surprised." he spat.

  


Rimiko was taken aback but his sudden anger. She tightened her grip, expecting his attack to come at any moment. It never did.

  


"You have foolish expectations. I was only the advisor in training. Lord Iekazu was teaching me by the books, not by experience. I never did or saw anything outside of my library. Your clan probably knows more about Lord Iekazu than I do. But it doesn't matter. If you won't take my life, than I will." he warned seriously. 

  


Rimiko was now beyond all comprehension. This...this was a boy she would never understand. The pair walked on in silence and exited from the building. Rimiko looked around and felt a group of her kin coming towards them. Hurrying Kenichi along the opposite direction, Rimiko took a round about route to where she was truly aiming.

  


"Gorgeous stables." Rimiko commented as she took in the sight of the grandiose stables. 

  


The pair went inside and found dozens of strong and healthy horses all waiting in pristine clean rows of stalls. Rimiko looked them all over with a critical eye and finally choose one that was a deep chestnut brown. She patted it's nose affectionately with her free hand. The horse nuzzled her gently. Rimiko simply bashed the lock off the stall and lead the horse out. She then gazed at Kenichi critically. 

  


"Let me guess. The second you get on this thing and we head off in a trot you're going to jump off and try to land head first on some pointy rocks, right? Or will you try to flip over the horses head and let it squish you to death? Or maybe your more of a clean kill guy. Maybe you'll wait till we ride past some branches and try to impale yourself on one. Am I getting close?" Rimiko asked, her mother's sarcasm inflected in her voice. 

  


She caught the briefest hint of a smile on his lips before the boy again stared at her impassively. 

  


"Well, I'll take that as a yes." Rimiko chuckled.

  


Then there was no other way to do it. She locked eyes with the boy for another moment before she looked away. Sorrow now encompassed her heart.

  


"I'm sorry." she said honestly. "But for some reason I simply cannot let you die. Forgive me."

  


Before he could respond she swiftly punched him in the stomach. A look of complete pain and surprise crossed his features before he passed out. Rimiko caught him easily and lifted him onto the saddle and in front of her. The horse trotted out of the stables and into the night. 

******************************************************************************

  


A/N: I hope all you die hard Ayame fans aren't too angry with Sayako right now! She's a really good girl, I swear, but she's getting very fed up with some of the things in her life right now. Ayame's secrets don't help at all. And what exactly are Ayame's secrets? Ah, in due time, in due time...

  


Big thanks to Dragon Lady, I'll be sure to look out for your story (or maybe you could send me the link, please?). And Lady Kieryn, nice hearing from you! Hope you all like everything so far. 

  
  



	9. Bringing Kenichi Home

******************************************************************************Act III

A Sorrowful Price For Treachery

******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Nine: Bringing Kenichi Home

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Prevent the death of the young advisor

  


******************************************************************************

"Oh, another one unconscious? Wonderful. Just put him over there with..."

  


Hinageshi did a double take. Rimiko was already hurrying along and carrying the unconscious boy in her arms to a table on the other side of the room. Hinageshi was quick on her heels. 

  


"Rimiko, why do I not recognize this boy?" she demanded. 

  


Rimiko grinned. "Because you are losing your memory due to old..."

  


"Finish that sentence and even Lord Mei-Oh will pity you!" Hinageshi growled. "Who is he? He is not from this clan, that I am sure."

  


Rimiko gently laid him down on the table. "No, he is not." Rimiko responded mildly. "Oh, wait a moment. Seeing as how we just took over the eastern clan, I guess he actually now is a part of the Godha clan. Huh. I didn't even think about it that way. Thank you, Hinageshi." Rimiko said cheerfully. 

  


Hinageshi stared for a moment, appearing ready to throttle her. "So he's from the eastern clan?" she said with greatly forced patience. 

  


"Right." Rimiko said, nodding. 

  


"And his name?" Hinageshi asked. 

  


"Morimoto Kenichi."

  


There was a pause. 

  


"The same Morimoto Kenichi that you were supposed to assassinate?" 

  


"Yep. That Morimoto Kenichi."

  


"Rimiko, WHAT PART OF ASSASSINATE MEANS TAKE HOME!?" Hinageshi yelled. 

  


"Please calm down!" Rimiko begged, looking distressed. "If you were me you would have done the same. I absolutely could not kill him. He asked me to do it." 

  


"He asked you to do it? He asked you to do it? Does your need for rebellion really go so far as you not granting the death wish of a person you were SUPPOSED TO ASSASSINATE?"

  


"I am not rebellious!" Rimiko countered. 

  


"Oh, Hinageshi, I don't need to go to sleep. I am going to stay up all night long and practice with my new shiny weapons no matter what you say!" Hinageshi mimicked. 

  


Rimiko waved her off. "You all do such terrible impressions of me! Besides, that was my childhood."

  


"That was last week and you know it. Why must you always be difficult?" Hinageshi asked. 

  


Rimiko suddenly turned away. She looked down at Kenichi softly and errantly brushed his soft hair from his eyes. 

  


"I couldn't do it, Hinageshi." she whispered. "He was just standing there, waiting for someone to come along and kill him. It was the saddest thing I had ever seen. For someone to be so ready to die, to just stand back while their entire clan is under siege because they so greatly desire cessation, it was just so sad. I guess you could say my compassion got the best of me. Not exactly a beneficial quality to a ninja, huh?"

  


Hinageshi studied her solemnly. "No. No it is not," she finally answered. She looked down at the boy, an enemy now homeless, and felt her stomach twist. Things were about to get very complicated. 

  


***

Sayako made terrible time. It took her nearly an hour longer than the others to return home. Halfway through the woods and with her anger receding Sayako realized what a puny horse she had been riding on. She was so ashamed that the entire last mile home she dismounted and walked beside the small creature, making it seem as if she were actually taking care of the little pack horse in leading it home. 

  


It was an understatement to say that she was relieved when she finally came home and tied up her horse. She emerged from the stables, finally having a clear head, and thought about the events that occurred in the Iekazu state.

  


_ So even my mother's enemies know of her secrets _Sayako mused. 

  


Her mother's hurt expression suddenly burned her heart. 

  


_Oh mother, I did not mean to yell at you. But there are so many things I know you withhold from us. And what makes it all the more frustrating is that Rimiko does not even seem to notice. Rimiko is able to control her emotions, well all except her temper, and focus on her training and the task at hand. I, however, seem to carry this...this burden that I cannot even name..._

  


So deep was she in thought that she did not even notice Shiro as he followed her down the street. The boy smiled to himself and shadowed her footsteps. Finally, boring with this game, he reached up and pinched her arm.

  


"WHAT!?" Sayako gasped, spinning around. 

  


The boy laughed and stared up at her with his huge round eyes. He did not speak, though Sayako did not expect him to. Shiro only spoke occasionally, mostly to his father and mother. Sayako softened as she beheld his innocent face and drew the boy into her arms. Shiro held onto her with all his childish strength. 

  


For some reason, Sayako suddenly did not feel so alone. 

  


"Shiro!" A voice called. 

  


Both Sayako and Shiro gazed behind them and noticed Agasuta running up the street, out of breath and nearly hysterical. 

  


"Oh Shiro! Thank goodness you are safe! Sayako, I am forever grateful that you found him." the woman said, standing now beside the pair and panting heavy breaths.

  


"I take it he got away from you again?" Sayako questioned with a smirk. 

  


"I swear I must have had my eyes off the child only a moments time! I was tending to another of the babes and as soon as I turn round I find the door open. But all is well, thank goodness. I am glad I found you. Please tell me of the battle, I have been stuck in the nursery and have heard nothing." Agasuta asked.

  


Sayako felt a surge of pity for the woman. The healer women who tended to the nursery were not held in as high regard as Hinageshi's personal students were. They were also confined to the building and had much work to do. 

  


"It was a wonderful victory! From what I saw there were few casualties. The entire estate was brought down within hours. Taro and the others are going to stay and secure the estate." Sayako reassured her. 

  


"Papa?" Shiro asked, his voice timid.

  


"You papa's fine, Shiro. Perfectly fine." Sayako said. 

  


The two locked eyes and smiled at each other for a moment. Agasuta looked at them both and chuckled to herself. 

  


"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were brother and sister." she commented. 

  


"Really?" Sayako asked, a little too forcefully. 

  


"Yes. Same eyes you two have." Agasuta replied. "Well, me and the little man shall be heading back to the nursery now. Thanks again Sayako." Agasuta said, picking up Shiro and walking off. 

  


Sayako watched the two depart, suddenly feeling as if she had just learned something of invaluable importance. 

  


***

  


"And so she was unable to assassinate the young man." Hinageshi said, finishing her very long tale to Lord Godha. 

  


First she had recounted to her Lord that the attack was a success, and the Godha clan was greatly victorious that night. She reassured him that his son-in-law, who over the years Godha had come to treat as a son, was indeed well. He seemed pleased by all this, and it broke Hinageshi's heart to spoil the good news with the story of Rimiko's failure. Lord Godha was not at all pleased. 

  


"What is that girl thinking? Bringing an enemy here? She is endangering us all!" Lord Godha seethed, unable to understand the situation.

  


"It is grievous, yes, but please empathize with her my Lord." Hinageshi begged, putting a hand on Godha's arm. "The boy was simply standing there, asking her to kill him. Not even the most hardened ninja wouldn't feel compassion. Rimiko is young yet, and for being her first mission, she performed spectacularly. When the girl is engaged in battle she withholds nothing. But to ask her to kill a young boy who is just standing in front of her, harming her in no way, well, that is simply too much to ask. And who knows, maybe this boy will prove useful." 

  


Hinageshi then leaned in closer to her Lord. "You can not fault her for caring about someone, my Lord. Even the best of us fall victim to that trap." she said softly. 

  


Godha said nothing. He and Hinageshi simply looked upon one another's faces, both weathered with time, regrets, sorrows, and joys beyond imagining. The softest of smiles lightened his face. 

  


"Yes. Yes indeed. It seems to be an extraordinarily easy trap to fall into. And not one that is completely unpleasant." Lord Godha said. "The boy shall stay here unharmed until our men return from the eastern estate. When they do we shall hold a meeting to decide his fate."

  


"And of Rimiko?" Hinageshi ventured.

  


"She will not be punished, if that is what you fear. Failure due to one's emotions is never truly a failure. Wouldn't you say?"

  


Hinageshi smiled so brilliantly that her face returned to its glory days of youth. "Thank you, my Lord." 

***

"Look, its not even scuffed!" Rimiko said proudly as she handed Juriette her bracelet. 

  


The girl inspected it and found Rimiko's words to be true. She replaced the delicate ornament onto her slim wrist. Matching the bracelet, she also wore a beautiful ring with intricate designs. 

  


"Your jewelry is beautiful." Rimiko said.

  


The girl looked very sheepish. "Well, most of it is my mother's. I borrow them sometimes, and, well, not exactly with her knowing." Juriette giggled. "So tell me, who on earth was that boy you brought with you?" Juriette asked. 

  


Now Rimiko laughed. "So you don't wish to know who won? You wouldn't at all like to know if the Godha clan suffered a terrible defeat and we are all doomed? Only you would ask about a boy, first." Rimiko scoffed. 

  


"Oh, come on Rimiko! You're not being fair! I can tell we had a victory. Its written all over your face. Now tell me, who is he?" Juriette pushed. 

  


Rimiko scowled, but she eagerly launched into the story, telling it with as much detail as possible. Juriette listened in awe. When Rimiko finished the girl whistled. 

  


"That is one amazing story! I can't believe it. He actually asked you to finish him off? How odd."

  


"Don't I know it!" Rimiko said. "I racked my brains the entire way home, trying to figure out why on earth he would just give up like that. He's taller than I am! He at least could have tried to fight me." Rimiko stated. 

  


Juriette suddenly looked mischievous. "Well, it actually came of some good. He is pretty good looking." 

  


"Oh be quite!" Rimiko said, fuming. 

  


Juriette laughed heart fully. Rimiko was saved from further embarrassment by the sudden entrance of her sister. The furious look on Sayako's face was instantly noticed by Juriette.

  


"I'll be off now." the girl said, hurrying from the room. 

  


"What is this that I've heard of you bringing back an enemy?" Sayako asked angrily. 

  


Rimiko held her hands out. "Just hear me out, okay!" 

  


For the third time that night Rimiko recounted her story, and from the looks of it, this was only the beginning. Rimiko hated to think of what would happen when her mother returned home. Sayako listened patiently, and by the end of Rimiko's story, seemed to have calmed. 

  


"All right, I agree. You could not have killed him. Don't worry, mother will know what to do." Sayako said. 

  


But for a reassurance, Sayako certainly seemed to be pained by her own words. 

  


"Are you okay? And don't tell me that you are, because I know that you aren't. You've been distant lately." Rimiko said sadly. 

  


Sayako let out a long breath. "I'm really sorry about that, but...there's just been so much on my mind, recently."

  


"I know, and that's what bothers me!" Rimiko cried, suddenly getting worked up. "Sayako, when we were little, it was always so easy to know what was going on inside your head. It was almost as if me and you were already having the same thoughts. And we still do that today, you know, with our weird way of communicating without words, but...there are so many things now that I don't know about you. I can't tell what's inside your head anymore."

  


"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." Sayako said in bewilderment. 

  


"I didn't mean to explode all at once on you." Rimiko said. "I've been meaning to tell you for sometime now. I'm a little wound up, I guess."

  


"We're all a little wound up. We've had a long day today. By the way, you're a fantastic fighter. I don't know if you give yourself enough credit for your abilities, but you were really something today. Come on, lets go get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." Sayako said calmly. 

  


"Sounds good." Rimiko said. 

  


***

  


"So your name was Tomoyo, right?" Shoko asked, leaning over the young girl. 

  


Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. Is he going to awaken any time soon?"

  


Tomoyo was seated next to Atsutane, who still lay unconscious on one of the many tables filling the large room. There was a clean white bandage wrapped around the cut on his head.

  


"Don't worry, Hinageshi said he will be fine. She expects him to wake up within the next few days. Atsutane is in good hands. Hinageshi is one of the greatest healers ever!" the girl said excitedly. 

  


"I believe you. I saw her in action when I brought him here." Tomoyo said. 

  


Shoko gasped. "You brought him here? By yourself?"

  


"Yes, no easy task. He weighs a ton." Tomoyo said, grinning. "Umm...I was wondering; would it be all right if I stayed. Just, for awhile I mean." Tomoyo said uneasily. 

  


Shoko smiled warmly. "No harm done. Stay as long as you like."

  


Tomoyo nodded in thanks and Shoko left, going off to tend to another patient. Tomoyo looked over Atsutane again, wondering if the cut had hurt badly. She shuddered to think what would have happened if she had not come at just that moment. During all the chaos and with her adrenaline running high, she had not thought much of the event. But now in the calm of this place, with Atsutane lying injured, the seriousness suddenly struck her. 

  


Atsutane's hair was even more mussed than usual and fell in waves across his closed eyes. Tomoyo resisted the urge to brush them away. She shuddered, thinking of how he had been one step away from death. 

  


_Atsutane, please wake up soon_ Tomoyo thought. 

  


"No, I'm afraid that you can not come in here!" Shoko's cousin, Chiharu, suddenly exclaimed from across the room. Tomoyo's reverie was broken as there appeared to be a scuffle at the door. 

  


"But I need to see if she is okay! She risked herself to save me! At least tell me if she is all right!" the voice called. 

  


Tomoyo recognized the soft tone as belonging to Amana. Bikki had now joined Chiharu in the struggle to keep the girl out, but her voice kept ringing protests. 

  


"Please." Tomoyo suddenly said. "She is a friend. Please let her enter."

  


Chiharu looked at her warily and let the girl enter. Amana stared around for a bit, bewildered that she was suddenly granted entry. 

  


"She can only stay for a little bit. We've had many problems before with having too many people in here at once." Chiharu said firmly. 

  


"Oh yes, that incident last year!" Bikki suddenly exclaimed. "When Princess Kiku sprained her wrist."

  


"Yes, that incident." Chiharu said blandly. "And all her guards insisting on accompanying her as it was wrapped. I've never seen so many grown men in tears."

  


Amana left the two talking girls and hurried over to Tomoyo. She looked terribly worried. 

  


"Oh Tomoyo! You weren't with the others when we left! I thought something had happened to you!" Amana cried, throwing herself into Tomoyo's arms. 

  


"It's all right. I'm fine." Tomoyo said, returning the girl's embrace. "Who really took a beating was Atsutane." Tomoyo commented. 

  


Amana and Tomoyo turned in unison to look at the still unconscious Atsutane, but were startled to find that he was very much awake. 

  


"My dearest Amana!" Atsutane cried. "I was awaken from the depths of my dark sleep by the beauteous note of your voice! Are you harmed?" Atsutane asked, sitting up and grasping a hold of her hand. 

  


Tomoyo stared at the scene with an open mouth. 

  


"No, I am not hurt." Amana said in her soft and feminine voice which Tomoyo instantly found herself hating. 

  


"And were you waiting by my side? Were you waiting for me to awaken, my darling Amana?" Atsutane asked, his eyes wide and shimmering. 

  


Tomoyo suddenly stood up and left the room without a word. 

  


***

  


Night came and passed quickly, all the members of the Godha clan thankful for the rest. Rimiko awoke early and eagerly went to go see Kenichi. She hadn't realized it but she had hit him rather hard, and his frame, though tall, was lean and did not take to the impact well. When she arrived she noticed he was not where he had been the night before.

  


"Where is Kenichi?" Rimiko asked Hinageshi. 

  


The woman smiled at her. "Yes, good morning Rimiko. He awoke last night and was escorted to a bedroom where he is being guarded." 

  


"Sorry...good morning. Which bedroom exactly?" Rimiko asked quickly. 

  


Hinageshi chuckled. "Why don't you take him his breakfast while you're at it?"

  


And so a few minuets later Rimiko found herself holding a small tray as a guard opened the door to Kenichi's room. She stepped in and listened as the door was slide shut behind her. She suddenly felt self-conscious. 

  


Kenichi was sitting in a corner of the room, seeming to be lost in thought. When he finally noticed her a fleeting emotion crossed his features, but suddenly it was gone and he stood in a fury. 

  


"Are you happy with yourself? You saved my life and only to bring me home as your little pet. How long do you plan on keeping me in my cage, or will I never see daylight again?" 

  


Rimiko quite nearly dropped the tray from shock. And then, a moment later, she quite nearly threw the tray in his face. Who on earth was this? This was not the kind and gentle scholar who she had saved just last night. This was someone older and more bitter, someone who hated life so much that he cursed his own savior. 

  


"I don't understand." Rimiko finally said. "I saved your life. I took pity on you, I didn't kill you, I couldn't kill you, I can't kill you! You aren't my pet! You aren't anything but some boy, some boy my own age who I didn't want to be a part of all this! I didn't want to see your blood!" she screamed, the tray shaking in her arms. 

"That was not your choice to make! Everything could have ended last night if my blood had been shed! All ties to the Iekazu clan would truly have been severed! The clan could have made a clean start without me, under the rule of your Lord! But I still exist, the Iekazu clan still exists because I am alive!" 

  


"You certainly think highly of yourself! You were only an advisor in training and you yourself said you never did anything! You just sat back and watched as your own clan was taken down. Maybe I was wrong in taking pity on you. Maybe you're just a coward."

  


"You fool. You little fool. You don't understand, you can't understand. You only did more harm by not killing me."

  


"Fine! In a week a council is going to be held to discuss your fate! I'll just go ahead and tell them to execute you!"

  


"Do that, if I am not already dead."

  


Kenichi turned away. Rimiko left the room, proud at least that she did not throw the tray after all. 

***

  


And so a week passed. Rimiko hardly spoke a word through the longs days, instead keeping to herself and training with both her twin blades and her sword. Sayako respected her sister's needs and kept away from her, busying herself by helping the healer girls. When the clan finally learned that Taro and Ayame were returning for a quick stay there was an collective relief among them all. News from the former Iekazu estate had been vague and unhelpful. Everyone was eager to hear straight from Taro and Ayame exactly how things were going. 

  


On Sunday mourn the pair came riding into the estate to find a large group already waiting for them. Taro leapt off his horse and went straight to Shiro, who he picked up and spun around. The boy howled with laughter. Kiku excitedly embraced her husband as he was doing this and nearly knocked all three over in the process. Rimiko noticed that Sayako and her mother exchanged a quick word, a look of apology on both their faces as they both embraced each other tightly. 

  


Rimiko made a note to question Sayako about this, but the thought left her mind as the entire group congregated in the main hall and interrogated the pair. Taro and Ayame were quick with their information. Yes, the estate was now under full control of the Godha clan. There were many guards who had hidden in the depths of the estate, but a full week's effort had flushed them out. As Taro and Ayame regaled the group with a funny story involving three cowardly guards and an outhouse, the mood of the group instantly lightened. Laughter rang out among them, and suddenly it seemed as if their victory truly was complete. 

  


"The only misfortune to all this is that we did not catch the two advisors." Taro commented. Everyone in the room seemed to shift uncomfortably, much to Taro's notice. "What?" he asked innocently. 

  


"Well, on that subject..." Lord Godha said. 

  


Rimiko was forever thankful that Lord Godha recounted the story for her. 

  


"Oh...my..." was all Taro could say after the story. "Well, this wouldn't be such a problem in Morimoto wasn't..."

  


"Taro," Ayame suddenly said, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "I believe I would like to have a word with you and Lord Godha." 

  


The note of dismissal in her voice cleared the room immediately. Rimiko and Sayako waited outside the doors of the building, Rimiko pacing furiously. Sayako bit her lip, unsure what to say to her sister. 

  


"So...so...it didn't seem that Taro was too upset. I mean...I don't think Taro will kill him. He's going to prove useful. Taro only seemed to think it was a problem because he was an advisor." Rimiko blurted. 

  


Sayako frowned. "I don't think that Taro was about to say advisor." she whispered, wondering if her mother's timing had been incidental. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that nothing her mother did was incidental. 

  


***

  


The final verdict came a few days later. Taro had located a few cousins of Kenichi, and the boy was going to be sent away to live with them. The news spread like wildfire. Nothing like this had ever, ever occurred in the Godha clan. They had a captured enemy and not only did they refuse to execute him or harshly interrogate him, they were sending him away to family. 

  


Rimiko tried to seem unfazed by all this, but she ended up listening to all the gossip and rumors with a terrible fervor. 

  


"I heard that Lord Godha actually has some sort of master plan. Some really genius reason as to why he's letting him go." Juriette had told her confidently. 

  


But no one was as surprised by all this more then Kenichi himself. Every night Rimiko went to sleep, planning on waking the next morning to find that Kenichi had ended his own life. But that day never came. Rimiko, happening to pass by Kenichi's room one morning (which now happened quite often), noticed her mother exiting from it. Hinageshi was waiting for her mother outside, and the two shared a brief word together. Later that day Rimiko saw Hinageshi enter the boy's room carrying several small pouches. 

  


Rimiko decided to casually question her mother on this.

  


"Whatwereyoutalkingtohimabout?" Rimiko said in one breath. Ayame's eyebrow quirked, but she made no comment.

  


"We were just discussing some of the reasons he has to live. I don't believe he is going to kill himself now." she said, but would comment no more about her conversation or Hinageshi's business. 

  


At sunrise on a quite Sunday morning Kenichi stepped outside, escorted by several guards, and prepared himself for the long journey home. The guards saddled the horses and did not bother to watch Kenichi as they did so. Ayame had assured them all that Kenichi was now convinced and willing to go to the house of his cousin's. Kenichi looked at the horizon, admiring the first light of the day. The only thing he carried with him were the small pouches that Hinageshi held the other day. 

  


Behind a bush crouched Rimiko, who was trying to think of a good excuse to be out there. When none came to mind she decided that hiding in a bush was beneath her, so she then hurried and hid behind a tree. When that became dull she summoned every vestige of courage that she had and made her way towards Kenichi. She was going to have one final confrontation with him.

  


"Uh..." she said as she was face to face with him, suddenly forgetting all those foul words she had thought up. 

  


"Are you happy now?" the boy asked angrily, refusing to look her in the eyes. 

  


Rimiko shut and open her mouth, her fists balled. "You know, I've never met a person who had so many faces to them. One moment you're resigned to you're fate and you're willing and you're gentle..." Rimiko's eyes widened as that slipped out, "And the next moment you're a complete and utter bastard! Why don't you make up your mind?" 

  


"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? You truly are a fool." The boy spat.

  


Rimiko stared in astonishment as Kenichi turned away and mounted his horse. The guards followed in suit, all forming a tight circle around the young boy. Rimiko only caught one last glance of the boy, and she didn't know if it was her hope or anger that made her see regret on that face. Whether or not the emotion truly was regret she would never know, for with a cry from one of the guards the group set off, their figures being illuminated by the early light of dawn. 

  


Rimiko stood there, silent. There was a funny itch on her cheek. When she reached up her fingers came away with tears. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


End of Act III

  


******************************************************************************

  
  



	10. Thieves in the Night

******************************************************************************

  


Act IV

Danger close to Home

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Ten: Thieves in the night

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Discover the source of conflict

  


******************************************************************************

  


It was a warm night, very dark and with a light breeze. Perfect, really. The Godha clan was quite, most of its inhabitants in peaceful slumber. A year had passed since the takeover of the Iekazu estate, and with the sudden advance in power, the Godha clan was at its peak in security. The Azuma ninja had returned home to their southernmost estate, their most beloved. The rivers, the forest, the air, all of nature seemed purer and more alive here. Childish giggles sounded out in the night, for there was one group of people refused to sleep when the beauty of nature was there for them to enjoy. 

  


Rimiko slowly danced with her twin blades, already near mastering both her sets of weapons. Flawlessly she swung her blades in harsh jabs forward, jabs that could take down several men at once. Then, with a sharp twist of her arms, the blades were sheathed at her waist and she drew her sword. With a giant leap forward she brought her blade down and let it smack against the ground, cutting the very grains of sand along the dusty street. She then spun and jumped up, her sword spiraling around her body and then lifted to the night. When she landed she heard the applause of several people. 

  


Rimiko spared the group a quick smile and then went back to her exercises. Her twin was across the street with the three healer girls Shoko, Chiharu, and Bikki. Atsutane sat with them, busying himself with writing a letter by the flickering light of his lantern. Tomoyo was next to him, every once in awhile poking him in the stomach and trying to distract him. Rimiko smiled as she beheld her friends.

  


_ They help to ease the loss of Kenichi, _Rimiko thought sadly. It had been exactly a year ago since the boy had departed. It was a sad sort of night, but she was determined to keep herself composed. 

  


"Now this one you use for open wounds, real messy ones that are hard to close." Shoko explained, holding up a bottle for Sayako to inspect.

  


"And it's really powerful," Chiharu commented, "You only need to use a little bit."

  


"It's difficult to make, so you really must be sure not to waste it." Bikki finished. 

  


The three girls were giving Sayako a quick lesson in medicines. Sayako was unnerved by her lack of knowledge in the area and the girls were eager to teach her. Sayako was being very studious and actually took notes. The three healer girls, the favored students of Hinageshi, seemed very proud to be teaching.

  


"Atsutane..." Tomoyo said, poking him in the stomach for the ninth time.

  


"What?" Atsutane ground out. 

  


"Why are you writing her another letter?" Tomoyo asked.

  


"Because I feel like it." Atsutane snapped. 

  


"Well apparently she doesn't feel like responding." Tomoyo pointed out.

  


"Shut up! She is probably too bust to respond. I don't mind."

  


"Come on Atsutane, you're so boring anymore. All you do is write Amana letters and wait around to see if you get any back. You're going to lose your edge in fighting."

  


"I will never lose my edge. Stop pestering me." 

  


"I'm not pestering! Come on, Atsutane, all you do is sit around. How about we race?"

  


"I'm not racing you! You've beaten me thirty times."

  


"Thirty two." Tomoyo corrected. 

  


"Thirty two. All right. I get the point. You run faster then me. Happy?"

  


"Yes. Thank you."

  


This was pretty much the style of conversation that Tomoyo and Atsutane perpetually had. The group was secretly hoping that Tomoyo would eventually break Atsutane of this boyish fascination with a Geisha who would never give him the time of day. 

  


Rimiko couldn't resist the lure of her friends. She sheathed her sword and walked over to them as she fixed her ponytail. She wore it high and messy as her mother did, whereas Sayako wore her hair down in a sleek and long braid. That and the fact that Rimiko was more muscularly built whereas Sayako was more willowy were the only ways to tell the girls apart. 

  


When Rimiko joined them the group seemed complete, and they began to joke and laugh into the night. Every so often a light breeze would stir their hair and kiss their cheeks. These were such peaceful times. 

  


Footsteps sounded to their left and the group held themselves ready to run. Not a one of them were supposed to be up so late. They were all relieved when Rimiko recognized the ki. Juriette walked up to them with a huge smile on her face and a tray in her hands. 

"I thought your mother forbid you to be out this late?" Rimiko questioned. 

  


"Well, she did. I sort of snuck out. I brought you all some snacks!" the girl exclaimed happily. 

  


This got Atsutane's attention. "Well come here!" he said, finally putting down his letter. Tomoyo made a mental note that he was easily distracted by food. 

  


Juriette held out the tray, and just as they were all about to take the offered food several whistles pierced the night. Juriette was so startled that she dropped the tray, all her carefully prepared food spilling out onto the street. 

  


"Oh no!" Juriette cried, being more dramatic than necessary. She sank down to her knees and inspected the food, which was now inedible. She appeared to be close to tears.

  


Tomoyo was already running toward the sounds of chaos. Atsutane hesitated, debating on whether or not to go back and retrieve his letter, but after hearing several more whistle shrieks he followed after her. Rimiko was trying to haul Juriette to her feet and Sayako quickly grabbed all the medicines and notes and thrust them into the arms of Bikki.

  


"You four get out of here!" Sayako ordered. 

  


Chiharu and Shoko both grabbed a hold of Juriette. They struggled under her weight and hobbled off slowly. Bikki was also weighed down by the items in her grasp and was not going much faster. The twins watched as the girls made their pathetic getaway.

  


"Fine! I'll go with them!" Rimiko hissed. "You go find out what's happening, and bring me back full details!" 

Sayako nodded and tore after Tomoyo as Rimiko went back to help the girls. Sayako ran as fast as she could and eventually caught up with Atsutane. The boy was already huffing. Tomoyo had been right. He was losing his edge. 

  


"Where's Tomoyo?" Sayako asked. 

  


"Up..." the boy started, then vaguely pointed ahead of them.

  


It was easy to spot the area of conflict. An entire group of guards were standing in a half circle around the doors of a building that looked familiar. Sayako studied it for a moment and then realized that this was the largest storehouse of the entire estate, where all the Godha clan's raw materials were held. She and Atsutane approached the group and peered inside the dark innards of the building. 

  


It was completely empty. All its contents had been stolen. 

  


Sayako shook her head furiously. Who could have done this? She looked around at all the angry faces and felt sorry for the guards who were now blaming themselves for this theft. 

  


A shimmer of light caught her eye. She stared in the center of the half circle and spotted one lone dagger lying on the ground. It was of a design she had never before seen. 

  


"Well now that's interesting..." Sayako muttered, realizing what a long night this was going to be. Now she truly regretted the loss of those snacks. 

  


***

"No money stolen, no art, no clothing, no food, no supplies. Nothing at all of importance!" Taro exclaimed furiously. "The only items stolen were raw materials used in the creation of weapons. I do not understand! Why would someone steal the materials to make weapons and not just the weapons themselves?"

  


Taro knelt in front of Lord Godha, Ayame, and Bano, shaking in rage. He was not taking this situation well at all. This theft was going to reek havoc on the clan's reputation. 

  


"Please relax, Taro. There is still hope that we shall find the culprits." Lord Godha said kindly. 

  


In actuality, Lord Godha was in an even greater rage than Taro. The fact that he hid his anger in order to console Taro showed of his great affection for the boy.

  


"Taro, you have proven yourself to me time and time again. Never once have you failed me in any way. I am not blaming you, nor should you blame yourself. We shall find the culprits. I am sure of this." 

  


"Lord Godha is right, Taro. Now, what of that dagger you had mentioned?" Ayame questioned. 

  


Taro held up a dagger for them to inspect. "This dagger was discovered outside the warehouse. Before the thieves made their escape a guard from the second unit was able to engage in battle with their apparent leader. During the scuffle the thief apparently lost this and was unable to retrieve it."

  


"How many thieves were there?" Godha inquired. 

  


"Three, my Lord. I have never seen a weapon of such making." Taro said. 

  


"Neither have I." Ayame commented as she picked up the dagger and weighed it carefully in her hands. "It's of brilliant make. One of the best crafted weapons I have ever been blessed to hold. The dagger's maker is truly a master of his craft. Have you ever seen anything like this, Bano?" Ayame asked. 

  


The man hesitantly took the dagger. "No..." he mumbled. "Never." And quickly handed it back. 

Lord Godha was still consoling Taro, and did not notice this interaction. Taro gave Lord Godha a weak smile, but still seemed rather upset. For the entire rest of the night he scoured the area surrounding the estate, hoping that the culprits had been so weighed down with their pilferage that they had not gone far. Ayame and Bano assisted him whereas the rest of the ninja were set to patrol the estate for fear that this event was a prelude to an attack. 

  


Sayako joined up with Rimiko and recounted everything that had happened. Rimiko in turn told her that the girls were all right, though Juriette was still upset about the food. 

  


"But where are Atsutane and Tomoyo?" Rimiko asked.

  


"Helping the guards." Sayako responded.

  


"Well, that just leaves you and me, sister. I guess we should start patrolling as well." Rimiko said. 

  


The two girls unsheathed their weapons, Rimiko taking her time and finally deciding on the twin blades. 

  


"Don't you ever get confused sometimes as to what weapon you should choose?" Sayako asked. 

  


"Nope! I just get an instinct on which one would be better for which situation. What I don't understand is how you fight with just one weapon. Doesn't that get boring?" Rimiko asked. 

  


Sayako twirled her twin scythes with ease. "Nope. These scythes are all that I need." 

  


The two girls laughed and talked, not seeming too fazed by the situation. The rift between them had long since been lifted. Sayako seemed more relaxed as of late and Rimiko was very happy with her twin's new calmer demeanor. 

  


"Sayako, it seems that...it seems that a great burden has been lifted from you recently." Rimiko said, vainly trying to articulate her meaning. 

  


"Well, much has changed in the past year. If you'll remember the time of the Eastern clan takeover, I had been angry with mother, and..."

  


"Oh! That day you two hugged when she came back!" Rimiko exclaimed, suddenly recalling the event that she had so long forgotten. 

  


"So you noticed that?" Sayako asked. 

  


"Of course I did! I'm not dense. Just because you notice everything doesn't mean that I don't notice some things." Rimiko said, offended. 

  


"That was not my meaning and you know it." Sayako reassured. "Well, at that time I was frustrated with mother. I can not help but feel that she keeps many secrets from us." 

  


"Yes, I've been of the same mind for awhile now. I think there is much in mother's past that she has not yet come to terms with. I sometimes wonder what it is that she hides from us, but I decided one day to be patient. She will tell us in due time."

  


"Oh Rimiko, I wish you had told me this sooner!" Sayako exclaimed. 

  


"I'm sorry, I never thought to mention it. I'm glad you and mother made up. Give her time, Sayako. She'll eventually tell us what is in her heart."

  


The twins smiled at each other appreciatively. Now the rift was truly gone. They both laughed and then began to speculate on how fat Atsutane was going to get. This continued on into the night and then to the morn. The girls slept through the following afternoon and awoke that night to start all over again. 

  


They met briefly with Atsutane and Tomoyo to exchange information. So far nothing had been found, but the guards were still searching. Atsutane and Tomoyo headed off together to assist in patrolling. The twins went their own way. Rimiko and Sayako walked side by side, their eyes keen for any hint of trouble

  


"Hey, do you think those two will ever get together?" Rimiko asked. 

  


Sayako was about to respond when they suddenly saw two shadows flit across the night; one to their left, one to their right. 

  


Both girls nodded wordlessly and headed in separate directions. 

  


Sayako's shadow moved in a strange pattern. It appeared in front of her, disappeared, then reappeared many steps away. She followed it all the way to the outskirts of the estate. She used her grappling hook and flew over the tall gates and landed without a sound. She then tore off across the uneven ground and finally reached a small hill.

  


A dark figure was standing atop the hill. Sayako's eyes widened in recognition. 

  


"You..."

***

  


Rimiko huffed, completely beyond frustration. She could clearly sense three kis, and she followed behind them eagerly. But...they were going around in circles! It seemed as if the trio she was following had no idea where they were going. 

  


She picked up her pace and finally got them in her sights. There were three tall men, each moving slowly with their backs to one another. They had full view of their surroundings, which prevented Rimiko from getting any closer without being spotted. They moved with great patience and discipline. It seemed as if they were determined not to slip up. 

  


Rimiko pulled out her grappling hook and launched onto the nearest rooftop. She followed them from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer with each jump. Finally she lay in wait above their heads and was able to overhear their conversation.

  


"Where could they be holding it?" one of the voices asked. 

"I do not know. Perhaps we should depart without it." another responded. 

  


"But that was your masterpiece! You must have it back." yet another voice said. 

  


_ What are they talking about?_ Rimiko pondered. 

  


Suddenly the voices went silent, and one of the figures made a quick movement. A metallic flash was the only evidence of a grappling hook slicing the night. The hook shot up to the rooftop and wrapped around Rimiko's leg. 

  


Rimiko cried out painfully as she was pulled from the rooftop and slammed to the ground. The impact knocked the air from of her. She mentally cursed herself for being caught off guard and prepared herself for the worst. 

  


"Do not hurt her! Use the blow dart!"

Rimiko heard this statement and looked up. She caught a brief glance of sorrowful eyes, and then there was an itch in her left arm and she saw no more. 


	11. The Secret Past of Bano

A/N: Terribly sorry for the lost reviews, but I had to re-post this story. Thank you very much to those who left them, they were very inspirational. 

  


******************************************************************************

Act IV

Danger close to Home

******************************************************************************

Chapter Eleven: The Secret Past of Bano

  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Confirm the words of Cho-Hei

  


******************************************************************************

For a long moment Sayako just stood there. She did not speak, she did not blink, and she did not breath. Eventually her lungs demanded air, and giving into need, she sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth.

  


At first no words passed her lips, but eventually she was able to whisper, "You came back."

  


And then, gathering more courage, she said a little louder, "I knew that you would."

  


Her vision was blurred with joyful tears and suddenly she screamed, "YASHA!"

  


The boy laughed as Sayako dove into his arms. Sayako buried her head into Yasha's soft neck and muttered nonsensical things. Yasha wrapped his strong arms around her then picked her up off her feet and spun her around. The pair laughed happily into the night and then fell back onto the hill. They lay side by side, their faces only inches apart. 

  


"I knew you'd come back. I knew it." Sayako said, her voice wavering

  


"I didn't plan on coming back, Sayako. I wasn't meant to. But I could not ignore my promise. So, here I am." Yasha said warmly. 

  


"I'm so glad." Sayako said, unable to remember a time when she had been so blissfully happy. 

*** 

_ Well now this is funny _Rimiko thought hazily. _I can see the stars from my bedroom. _

  


Rimiko shifted slowly and felt hard earth beneath her back. She moved her hands across it and felt the gritty dirt beneath her fingers. Her left arm was a mass of pain.

  


_ Wait...I can't see the stars from my bedroom. And my bedroom doesn't have dirt on the floor. Well, at least not this much..._

  


After a few more minuets Rimiko came to the brilliant conclusion that she was outside. __

  


_ Okay. _She thought._ What?_

  


Rimiko made no move to get up. She was thinking way too hard, and the more she thought, the more unclear everything seemed to be. Hurried footsteps sounded behind her, but her head was still too fuzzy to allow her to care. 

  


"Rimiko! What has happened!?" Tomoyo cried, running to her friend and kneeling beside her.

  


"Been trying to figure that out." Rimiko said. "Maybe I fell asleep stargazing? I can't remember much. I didn't fall, did I? Hinageshi will yell at me if I did. Remember that one time I fell off the dojo rooftop because I had been eating a rice ball, drinking tea and running at the same time? I hope I didn't fall off another rooftop again. Hinageshi will have a fit." Rimiko said in a slightly slurred speech. She smiled goofily at Tomoyo and kept looking off into the distance.

  


"This is not at all like you." Tomoyo said anxiously. "I think you may have been drugged."

  


"Drugged?! Drugged?! Don't make insinuations that you can't back up." Rimiko spat, attempting to sit up and managing only to slump over into Tomoyo's lap. 

  


"Did I ever tell you that I think you're a real good girl, Tomoyo?" Rimiko said to the girl's knee. "You're a very good girl and I think you deserve a nice boyfriend. Now, if only Atsutane would just stop fetching after that Geisha girl, you and him..."

  


"Okay! Time to take you to Hinageshi!" Tomoyo said and picked up Rimiko.

  


"But I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!" she protested, then slumped back unconscious. 

  


***

  


"How long are you staying?" Sayako whispered.

  


"However long I am needed." Yasha responded. 

  


"Needed?" Sayako said hopefully. 

  


"Yes. There are many things I must to tell you, Sayako. This recent theft, it is the catalyst to an unfortunate series of events." Yasha said gravely. 

  


"What do you mean?" Sayako questioned. 

  


"You once told me that in this area of Japan there are four main Lords who contend for power. With the downfall of the Eastern Lord these has been harmony for the past year, but strife is soon in coming. Many a people are jealous that your Lord now has control of the South and the East. They are threatened by this great stronghold."

  


"But which clans are jealous?" Sayako asked quickly. 

  


"That I can not tell you. You must focus now on the Northern and Western clans to discern your enemies. There are other dangers, greater ones, but for now your clan must focus on the remaining two. You must trust me on this."

  


_ How does he know all this? _A snide little voice in Sayako's head questioned. _This could be a trap. Or worse, he could be one of the thieves. _

  


This possibility was far too real. Was it mere coincidence that Yasha returned just after the theft, or had he returned to help? The endless possibilities waged a silent war within her, but after feeling Yasha's soft breath stirring her hair she came to one conclusion.

  


It did not matter. Even if he was a thief, for just this once, it did not matter. 

  


***

"Hmm...a fairly simple sedative. Powerful when it first knocks the victim unconscious but it does not last long. A few people can badly react to it though, and may cause side affects such as slurred speech and..."

  


"Hinageshi, you can't yell at me now! I didn't fall off the roof! No yelling at poor Rimiko!" Rimiko said, giggling, as she tried to pull her foot up and over her head. 

  


"...and erratic behavior. " Hinageshi finished with a scowl on her face. 

  


"Hey...hey...Hinageshi! Hinageshi!" Rimiko called in a singsong voice. "Do you remember that time when that thing happened?" Rimiko asked. 

  


There was a pause before Hinageshi finally replied, "Could you be a little more specific?"

  


"You know...when that thing that happened! Umm...when that girl, the one who had really really ugly ponytails, when she fell in the river? Well...she didn't fall." Rimiko said, now laughing hysterically. 

  


"Let me guess, you pushed her in?" Hinageshi said blandly. 

  


"No no no. Not that simple, Hinageshi." Rimiko said, waving her finger. "She was three years older than me, Hinageshi, and she had been making fun of Sayako. I took one of mommy's disguises and disguised myself as a demon! She ran straight into the river all by herself! Oh, and do you remember that time..."

  


"I'm going to have to brew her a special tea to counteract these side affects. It's a little difficult to make because I need to get the ingredients extraordinarily precise. It may take me a few tries." Hinageshi said over Rimiko's non-stop rambling. 

  


Tomoyo nodded. "Lets hope it does not take too many." She said as she saw Rimiko's mischievous grin.

  


***

  


"Oh no! I forgot about my sister!" Sayako exclaimed, sitting up. 

  


"Do not worry, she will be fine. Hinageshi will get it right eventually." Yasha comforted. 

  


"What?" Sayako asked as she got to her feet. 

  


"You'll see. And Sayako, make sure that you speak to me before you leave. And please, watch yourself." Yasha said calmly. 

  


Sayako was about to ask him what he meant but she was slowly beginning to realize that Yasha apparently knew everything. If he said she would be going somewhere, then she was apparently going to be going somewhere. So in response to his odd statement she simple nodded and hastily made her way down the hill. When she reached it's base she glanced back but discovered that Yasha had already disappeared. She headed into the estate and searched for Rimiko. She was finally able to pinpoint her twin's ki, but when she did she began to feel...funny. Shaking her head to clear it, she was about to head in that direction when Atsutane called out to her. 

  


"Sayako! What's up?" he asked. 

  


"Follow me!" Sayako ordered. The pair ran together to Hinageshi's room where the healer, Tomoyo, and Rimiko were located. 

  


"Sayako! Atsutane! Hi!" Rimiko said enthusiastically, waving to her twin as she finally managed to get her foot over her head.

  


"What's wrong with Rimiko?" Sayako asked immediately. 

  


"She's been drugged." Tomoyo explained. 

  


"I've just finished making her tea." Hinageshi said, bringing over a small cup to Rimiko. 

  


"Tea? This is no time for tea!" Atsutane cried. 

  


"This tea counteracts the drug's side effects. Why do you have so little faith in me?" Hinageshi questioned.

  


Rimiko looked at her suspiciously. "Excuse me, but how exactly do I know that I'm drugged? Maybe whatever is in that cup is actually the drugs. Or maybe I'm the normal person here and you all are the ones that are drugged and you should be drinking that tea but you don't want to drink that tea so you make me drink the tea because someone obviously has to drink the tea!" Rimiko said in one long and barely coherent rant. 

  


"Rimiko, DRINK!" Hinageshi ordered. 

  


Rimiko scowled but took the offered cup and quickly emptied it of it's contents. She blinked innocently and then placed the cup down. Everyone watched her closely. 

  


"Hinageshi! Do you remember that time when you offered me tea and I thought it...oh... wait...that just happened." 

  


Hinageshi muttered something under her breath and quickly turned away, returning to her table to try a different combination of herbs. Rimiko suddenly noticed that Atsutane and Tomoyo were in the same room with her and decided to voice her opinion on a few topics.

  


"Sooooooooo..." Rimiko said slowly, "Atsutane, when are you going to forget about that Amana girl? I mean, come on, she's a geisha. Geishas don't get together with ninjas, duh. You need to get together with another ninja." 

  


"Are you offering?" Atsutane asked dully. 

  


"No way. I'd kick your ass, tubby." She rebutted. 

  


"Wh...what!?" Atsutane stuttered. 

  


"She's right you know." Tomoyo chimed in.

  


"Yeah, you have gotten a little husky." Sayako said.

"Mostly around the hips." Rimiko said happily. 

  


Atsutane made for the door. "I don't have to sit here and take this abuse."

  


"'s not abuse! 'S the truth. Don't you get it, baka? The longer you pine over Amana the fatter you get. But you know, if you had a thing for Tomoyo, she would keep you running and you'd get back into shape in no time."

  


"Rimiko!" Tomoyo hissed, blushing furiously. "I'm tired of your...hinting."

  


"Hinting? Hinting? Whose hinting? I'm saying you two should get together."

  


Tomoyo was about to respond when a loud yell reverberated throughout the great halls of the estate. 

  


"WE'VE CAPTURED THE THIEVES! COME QUICK! WE'VE CAPTURED THE THIEVES!"

***

  


Through all the ensuing chaos Sayako was only barely able to catch a glimpse of the captured men being brought into the estate. Such a huge crowd had gathered around the prisoners that not even the slighter Tomoyo could break through. Eventually Sayako, Tomoyo, and Atsutane headed back to Lord Godha's chambers where the men were to be brought. Hinageshi had wisely decided to stay behind with Rimiko and to keep working on the tea. 

  


From what the trio had overheard it became apparent that the three men had been caught in the woods by Taro and Ayame. They had just returned to the estate and were being followed by the rest of the elder ninja. The trio were the first ones in Lord Godha's chambers and were thus able to get the best seats. Sayako placed herself between Atsutane and Tomoyo, who now seemed to be off speaking terms. Sayako was too exited to notice. They had caught the thieves already! Score one for the Godha clan!

  


The doors to Godha's chambers were opened and three men came walking in, escorted by a heavy arsenal of guards. Two of the men walked ahead of the third and had a deeply protective air about them. They glanced from time to time behind them to check and see if their comrade remained unharmed. They were both young and energetic, having a youthful quality and exuberance. A few women eyed them happily. 

  


But in truth, it was the third man who truly caught the attention of the crowd. Tomoyo studied him thoughtfully and realized that this was truly the best looking man she had ever seen in her life. His every feature was nearly perfect; proud chin, high cheekbones, soft skin, and fine silk hair that trailed all the way down his back and to his waist. A small blue ribbon held it back loosely. All the female ninjas (with the exception of Ayame, who firmly believed Rikimaru had been better looking), eyed him appreciatively and whispered amongst themselves. Too bad the Godha clan didn't get prisoners like this more often. 

Sayako, unlike the other girls her age who were now in giggling fits, did not notice this man's looks. Instead she focused upon his eyes, eyes which were so familiar. She pondered this for a moment and then realized that this man had the sorrowful and soulful eyes that she had seen in both her mother, Lord Godha, and even herself at times. This man had witnessed things and experienced tragedies that no one ever should. Of this, Sayako was sure. She quickly glanced at her mother who caught her gaze and gave her a firm nod. They were both thinking along the same lines. 

  


The three men knelt in front of Lord Godha, the one pair flanking either side of the sorrowful man. They seemed ready to leap at any threat to the one they protected. The man gave them both a wane smile, then dared to look up at Lord Godha. 

  


"Do you deny that you three were responsible for the theft that occurred last night?" Lord Godha demanded. 

  


"No." the man said, his voice elegant. The women were practically swooning. 

  


"What are you're names?" Lord Godha pressed. 

  


"I am Nishi Cho-Hei. These two men are..."

  


"His bodyguards." One of the men snapped, edging closer to Cho-Hei. "Ryusaki Kakunoshin and Namiki Jubei."

  


Lord Godha eyed the men curiously. "You have faithful bodyguards." 

  


"And they are nothing more than that." Cho-Hei said quickly. "I only met them a week ago and paid them to help me steal from your estate. The plans were all mine. I can only ask you to please punish me and not them."

  


"No!" both the boys exclaimed at once. 

  


"We are a part of this!" the boy named Jubei said.

  


"As much a part as he is!" Kakunoshin said. 

  


Cho-Hei looked at these men furiosuly, but they ignored his stares. They kept themselves focused on Lord Godha, determined to be punished equally. Cho-Hei turned from them and faced front again, but this time met the wide eyes of Bano.

  


Both men stared at each other, transfixed. Ayame noticed this and smiled calmly to herself. 

  


"Well Cho-Hei, your bodyguards are indeed faithful. All three of you shall receive equal punishment. I decree that you three be..."

  


"Do not hurt her. Use the blow dart." a serene voice suddenly interrupted.

  


All eyes turned and laid on Rimiko, who had just entered the room with Hinageshi standing nervously beside her. 

  


"What was that, Rimiko?" Godha asked. 

  


"I said do not hurt her. Use the blow dart." she said, then shook her head wearily. 

  


"The girl has been drugged, my Lord. I don't know if she is over the affects..."

  


"I am over the affects!" Rimiko said hastily, interrupting Hinageshi's explanation. "That last cup did it."

  


"But you did not drink enough." Hinageshi protested. 

  


"And I'm not drinking anymore, it was terrible! I am sorry Lord Godha, I am only just remembering." Rimiko said, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "Those three men there, they had been inside the estate. I went on the rooftops and heard them talking. It seemed that they were looking for something but they didn't know where it was. Then one of them used his grappling hook to pull me to the ground. I heard them say; "Do not hurt her. Use the blow dart." Then everything went black. Hinageshi said I had a bad reaction to the drugs and I just received the antidote now. I can't really remember. I hope I didn't say anything stupid." Rimiko added as an afterthought. 

  


Atsutane and Tomoyo growled simultaneously. 

  


"Well this is interesting news. You three sparred her life? What did you have to gain in doing so?" Lord Godha questioned. 

  


All three of the men gazed at the ground and refused to answer. Cho-Hei's porcelain skin turned to an even paler shade and his bodyguards looked as though they were becoming desperate. Suddenly a slight chuckle lilted through the air.

  


"All right Bano. I believe it's time you came out with it. I'm eager to hear this story." Ayame said. 

  


"Bano?" Lord Godha questioned. 

  


The three thieves looked up at Bano with both joy and sadness. The kinship among them was now clear. Bano looked over his comrades with a quite nostalgia and sighed. 

  


"I was a fool to think I could escape this sorrow." he finally whispered.

  


Lord Godha noticed this great pain and felt a stab of concern for his dear friend.

  


"Everyone clear out of the hall!" Lord Godha suddenly ordered. 

  


Servants and lower ranked ninjas respectfully left the hall, though some women looked positively mutinous. Cho-Hei had definitely become the center of attention. As soon as they had left the hall the women quickly began to whisper about his possible execution. Intricate escape plans were suddenly being made, with every woman imagining herself as Cho-Hei's rescuerer and future wife. 

  


When the rabble had finally gone only the eldest ninjas remained. Well, the eldest ninjas and Rimiko, Sayako, Tomoyo, and Atsutane, who smiled innocently at Lord Godha.

  


"I believe you four should have made yourselves a part of that crowd." Lord Godha said blandly. 

  


"We're not smart enough to come to conclusions like that on our own." Atsutane said cheerfully. 

  


"He's right. It's all hollow up here." Tomoyo said, leaning across Sayako and knocking on Atsutane's head. The two laughed cutely, but suddenly remembering that they weren't speaking to each other, they went silent and turned away. 

  


"It is all right. They may as well hear this." Bano interjected. "Oh, when did this all begin?" he asked furtively, looking at the ceiling as though he were looking at the stars. "It was a long time ago. Before I had met my wife and before I had even joined the Azuma. I was just a rambunctious and stupid lad, more so than my Atsutane, but not by much." 

  


"Hey!" Atsutane said, but Sayako smacked him before he could continue. 

  


"I grew up in a poor fishing village and was orphaned at a very early age. My parents had both died of illness and in order to survive I became a thief. I formed a gang with Cho-Hei, Kakunoshin, and Jubei, who were also orphaned children. Being the eldest, I was their leader, and we were little terrors to our entire village. 

  


But one day a man named Masuno Yukito came to visit our village. Yukito was the most brilliant and enlightened man we had ever seen. He was young and yet he was already a master craftsman of weapons. He set up display and sold his creations to our fellow villagers. Well, we only saw opportunity, so one night we tried to pilfer his merchandise. But Yukito, Yukito was a swift one and managed to catch us all. 

  


He easily could have turned us all in, but Yukito was so kind that he asked us to stay with him. In exchange for food and shelter we were to run his errands and help him in his work. Yukito essentially raised us all even though he was only a few years older than we.

  


For a year we set up shop in the Western Clan, then and now ruled by Lord Nakazawa. There was a great demand for weapons there and we had great business. Eventually Lord Nakazawa caught wind of our activities and became suspicious of us. He thought that we were trying to create some sort of rebel army to try and overthrow him. Yukito was forbidden from creating any more weapons and we were all put under investigation. Every day we were interrogated, beaten...Lord Nakazawa's men stopping at nothing to try to force a confession from us. Well...after time went on...days and days of this insufferable hell...Yukito...could suffer it no longer."

  


There was a long pause, and it did not seem as though he was going to continue when he said, "We awoke one morning to find him lying upon the floor, dead. He had killed himself by overdosing on opium. We took his body and ran from the Western Clan, never to return again. Together we buried Yukito by a river in our old fishing village. After that we went our separate ways. I joined the Azuma ninja, only hearing from Cho-Hei and the others once or twice during all these years. They were determined to keep alive Yukito's dream."

  


Bano let out a heavy sigh. "I only wanted to forget what had happened. I ran away from the loss of Yukito. The loss of the only person who had ever cared for me. My mentor and my savior."

  


Bano hung his head. A few tears splattered onto his clenched hands. Ayame, who sat next to him, was crying as well. She was all too familiar with what it was like to lose someone of great importance. She placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Bano looked up and gave her a warm smile. 

  


"And here is where I must pick up this sad tale." Cho-Hei suddenly interjected, his voice wavering. "Bano, I bring you news that will both lighten and strike your heart. Our dearest Yukito did not kill himself. He was murdered."

  


The entire hall was filled with a deadly silence. Collectively, everyone seemed to suck in their breath. A dark veil passed over Bano's eyes. 

  


"What did you say?" he asked.

  


"Yukito did not kill himself. Lord Nakazawa's men held him down one night and forced him to ingest a lethal amount of opium, making it appear to be a suicide." Cho-Hei clarified. 

  


Bano shook his head in denial. "I do not understand. How did you find this out?" he asked. 

  


"Kakunoshin, Jubei and I have continued creating Yukito's weapons and over the years have sold them all over Japan, never staying in one place for too long. Upon our travels we met up with a youth named Akira and befriended him, but soon discovered that Akira was the nephew of Lord Nakazawa. He told us that Nakazawa had long been corrupt in power and gloried in his evil deeds, including the murder of Yukito. Akira had spoken against his uncle's evil and was quickly exiled from his province because of it."

  


"So you three, incensed with rage and demanding revenge, came to the nearest clan, the Godha clan, to steal raw materials so you could create the perfect weapons to execute Lord Nakazawa." Ayame said thoughtfully, piecing together all the information. "And I'm assuming you hit a snag in your plan when one of you was forced to drop this," Ayame continued, holding up the dagger, "And you had to return for it. Is that correct?" 

  


Cho-Hei only looked mildly surprised at the woman's insight. "Yes. That is correct."

  


"You three are very noble in your actions but not very swift in your thinking. Lord Nakazawa is a powerful man. Even the greatest of ninjas would find difficulty in executing him. The mission would have been impossible for you. Surely you would have perished."

  


"But that does not matter!" the boy named Jubei protested. 

  


"Lord Nakazawa must be punished for his crimes!" Kakunoshin added. 

  


Cho-Hei sighed deeply. "We were hoping that with the execution of Lord Nakazawa Akira could take over the clan and change it for the better. I suppose we were being foolish to think things would turn out so perfectly." 

  


"And where is this Akira boy now?" Lord Godha asked.

  


"He's being kept safe in hiding." Cho-Hei answered. 

  


"And he is the rightful heir to the clan?" 

  


"Yes. Lord Nakazawa has no children. Akira is the only heir, and since his exile, they have yet to find another."

Lord Godha, now ignoring his audience, leaned over to speak with Ayame. The two held a calm and whispered conversation as though they were talking about simple matters and not the fate of the three men before them. Frequently they gazed over at Bano, who seemed to be beyond words. The elder ninja hung his head and could not bring himself to look at anyone. Ayame and Lord Godha noted this great sadness and suddenly came to decision. Lord Godha cleared his throat. 

"Cho-Hei, Kakunoshin, Jubei, seeing as how you three were acting on desperation, I believe I can forgive your theft as long as everything is rightfully returned. And as for the matter of Lord Nakazawa, I feel that I myself am partly to blame for this situation. For many years the Nakazawa clan has conducted their business behind closed doors. I should have investigated them more thoroughly, but instead I kept my eyes solely on the Eastern Clan, who were clearly evil and needed no observation. I will remedy this great mistake of mine."

Lord Godha sucked in a depth breath and boomed out his last words.

"THE DEATH OF AN AZUMA NINJA MENTOR SHALL NEVER BE FORGIVEN! WE LEAVE FOR THE WESTERN CLAN TONIGHT!"

*** 

A rush of great energy swept through the Godha clan. Spears, swords, daggers, scythes, weapons of every making flew through the air as all ninjas armed themselves in preparation for the night's attack. Rimiko, Sayako, and Tomoyo literally ran into each other as they were preparing. 

"Hey Tomoyo! Are you going with us?" Rimiko asked cheerfully. 

"Yes," Tomoyo said, her voice icy. "I'm going."

"Oh," said Rimiko, clearly thrown. "Well are you sure? I don't know if we're going to need messengers..."

"I'll be of help. Taro has been teaching me the art of the shuriken. If you think I can't protect myself, then you're wrong." she snapped, suddenly walking away. 

"What was that all about?" Rimiko asked innocently. 

"We need to stock up on some medicines. Come to Hinageshi's with me and I'll tell you on the way." Sayako said with a faint grin on her face. Rimiko smiled back naively and followed her sister. 

***

"Please give these weapons to your ninja, Lord Godha. They are our finest creations and the closest we have come to Yukito's original designs." Cho-Hei said, laying down several impressive weapons in front of Lord Godha. 

"I suppose I can not talk you three out of accompanying us, can I?" Lord Godha ventured. 

Cho-Hei shook his head firmly. "No. Even if we are not the ones to kill Nakazawa, we must be present for his death. Now this," he said, holding up a sword, "is our finest work. We would be honored if you took it personally, Lord Godha. It is the least we can offer you in exchange for your kindness." Cho-Hei said, presenting him with the sword. 

Godha picked up the sword and gingerly inspected it. The scabbard was inlaid with the most intricate of detail work. The blade easily freed itself from the sheath and was incredibly light. Lord Godha flexed it and was surprised to find how willing the blade was to move at his command. 

"In all my years," Lord Godha said, "I have never before held a sword of such making. This is truly the finest sword in all of Japan." 

Cho-Hei smiled shyly and put forward another weapon. This one was a spear of incredible length. The wood was a dark ebony and the blade was foreboding in both width and thickness. To the eye it appeared to be of great weight, but when handled it was to be discovered as very light. 

"And as for this, we would be honored if you found it to be suitable to your needs." Cho-Hei said, now speaking to Taro.

Taro took the weapon and inspected it closely. He easily whipped it around in a few practice moves and brought it to a halt in front of him. Taro stared at the weapon for a long time before looking up. 

"I love it!!! I absolutely love it it's great!!!" Taro said, completely gushing. He then ran from the room to practice with it in the dojo. Lord Godha rubbed his forehead . 

"He gets a little...excited, when it comes to weapons." Lord Godha explained wearily. 

***

"I SAID WHAT?!" 

"Rimiko, lower your voice." Sayako demanded. 

"Sayako please! Please tell me that your joking! Don't tell me that I said all that to her! She'll never ever forgive me!" Rimiko wailed as she and her sister sat in Hinageshi's room. 

"Oh don't worry Rimiko." Hinageshi consoled from her working table. "I am sure she'll speak to you eventually. If not by the end of this year then definitely the next."

"Don't joke with me, I feel bad enough as it is!" Rimiko snapped. 

"Why Rimiko, what have you done now?" a soft voice asked. 

The twins turned and discovered both Kiku and her son Shiro had entered the room. Shiro wiggled out of his mother's grasp and ran into Sayako's arms. Sayako picked up the small boy and enveloped him in a hug. Kiku smiled fondly at the scene and went to help Hinageshi. 

"I said some things to Tomoyo that I am now greatly regretting." Rimiko said nervously, then explained in greater detail what had happened. 

Kiku listened carefully as she helped Hinageshi make the packs of supplies. When Rimiko finished she pursed her lips thoughtfully and said, "I wonder why it is that she is so terribly angry, though."

"What do you mean?" Sayako asked. 

"I suppose what I am trying to say is that maybe she was so offended by Rimiko's words because they contained a shadow of truth in them. I am not sure. I'm just a silly old woman hypothesizing."

"You're hardly old!" Sayako laughed. 

"Yes indeed, if there's a silly old woman here its me." Hinageshi chuckled. 

The trio of Kiku, Rimiko, and Sayako suddenly turned on the woman. All three had an evil glint in their eye. Hinageshi instantly found herself regretting her words. 

"So Hinageshi..." Rimiko began.

"Tell us..." Sayako said. 

"Exactly how old are you?" Kiku finished. 

Hinageshi snatched up the pack Kiku was making and finished her own. She threw each bag to one of the twins, picked them up by their shirts, and ushered them to the door. 

"If you two come back injured I'll fill your wounds with poison." Hinageshi growled and shut the door behind them. 

The twins suddenly realized that they, two competent ninjas, had just been thrown from a building by a petite woman an inch shorter then themselves. 

"How does she do that?" Rimiko asked. 

The two set off, greatly reassured now that they had their packs of supplies. Fully geared, they made their way to find Taro and receive their next orders from him. The twins were sure that he would most likely tell them to wait, for the sun was just setting and the Azuma were not to set off until it was fully night. So the twins strolled along slowly and enjoyed the peaceful day while they could. 

A thought struck Sayako, completely unbidden. 

_ Sayako, make sure that you speak to me before you leave._

"Yasha..." Sayako whispered under her breath. 

Rimiko noticed that her sister had stopped walking. "Something wrong?"

"I...I have to go do something!" Sayako exclaimed, turning around and heading back down their path. 

"Sayako." Rimiko called. When the girl did not turn around, Rimiko became desperate. "SAYAKO!" she screamed. 

Sayako grimaced and turned to face her twin. 

"Please..." Rimiko begged. "Don't start keeping secrets from me again. It took us all this time to come back together. Don't...don't leave me again."

Sayako bit her lip and ran back to her sister. The two embraced in a meaningful hug. All of Sayako's reassurances were shown through that bond. 

"I promise I'll tell you about it when I come back. Nothing will change the fact that you're my sister. My twin, no less! I won't leave you again. Wait for me." Sayako said, and with that, she ran off into the night. 

Rimiko stood silently and watched her sister retreat. The setting sun cast its final rays upon her sentinel form. A thousand questions pressed at her, but the most important was the one that her sister believed she did not know to ask. 

"Who is this Yasha?"


	12. The Trio’s Ascent

******************************************************************************

Act IV

Danger close to Home

******************************************************************************

Chapter Twelve: The Trio's Ascent

  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Avenge the death of Yukito

  


****************************************************************************** 

Sayako was slightly out of breath by the time she reached the hill. She had pushed her body to its limit in running. In hindsight, this was probably one of the most foolish acts she could have done. In just a few hours she was about to embark on a mission to take down an entire estate. Even in top form, her night was to be an odyssey. 

  


But somehow that didn't matter as much when she thought of Yasha's warm gaze. Nothing seemed to matter as much when it came to this enigmatic boy. There were warning bells in the distance screaming to her that this one person was fully capable of impeding her judgement. But yet again she suppressed that warning of danger. In a way, it was the danger, it was the not knowing, that made this all so wonderful. 

  


He was in the same spot as he was before, looking as if he had never even moved. Sayako took in his appearance and suddenly realized that there were absolutely no changes in him whatsoever. It had been so long since she had seen him last, and she herself had both grown taller and had a softening of features. But Yasha looked just as he did on that fateful night when she had met him, a night when she had been so willing to throw her life away. 

  


"What are you thinking about?" Yasha asked. He was not looking at her, but at the stars. Still, Sayako felt as though his eyes could pierce her heart. 

  


"I am remembering the first time we met and how different things have become since then. Well, pretty much everything is different except for you. You remain the same."

  


"Sayako, I love your honesty. There seems to be nothing you fear in telling." he said with a small smile, now turning to face her. 

  


"That is far from the truth. I seem only to be able to speak freely to you. I've kept many secrets in my life. I regret every one." she said, moving closer to him. 

  


"Especially those to your sister?" he ventured. 

  


"Yes. Those most of all. She is my twin. She is supposed to know me better than I know myself. But somewhere along the line, I messed everything up."

  


Yasha grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Do not say that. There were things in your life that you simply were not ready to tell her. There are things, Sayako, that she was not ready to hear. Your sister is an amazing person with her own unique attributes. These consist of strength, courage, and dependability. You exhibit these as well, but there is something you have that she does not."

  


He paused as he considered his next words carefully. "You have the haunting wisdom, the knowledge of a thousand ages." he finally said. "You wondered when you were little why you were always so sad and lonely. Even now you cannot comprehend the depths of your own knowledge. You carry experience and tragedy with you always. In the past year you have adapted yourself to bearing it, but still, there are shadows in your eyes. You recognize them in your mother, and you've recognized them in Cho-Hei. That is why you instinctively trusted him. That is why your mother instinctively trusted him."

  


"How...how do you know all this?" Sayako asked breathlessly. 

  


"I have seen beyond the limits of this existence. I have seen things that allow me to know your heart, and for that I am glad. I admire you Sayako. There is not a single other human being that I admire more, though your mother gives you very good competition. You sense that she keeps secrets from you. Do not hold this against her. Just as you hid your loneliness from your sister, your mother hides her darkness from you. In time she will tell you many things. In time you will discover the connections."

  


Yasha's words were not a comfort. Sayako felt the greatest foreboding assail her. The word "connections" stirred a deep memory within her.

  


"Connections? Yasha, does Shiro have something to do with all of this?"

  


Yasha looked as though Sayako has struck him. The shock was so evident upon his features that Sayako's heart stopped in great fear. 

  


"I am surprised...though I suppose I shouldn't be. You are already putting the pieces together. I can not speak of Shiro."

  


"Well...why is Rimiko not a part of all this?"

  


"Sayako, your mother carried a great burden in her life. When she had daughters, the burden had to be passed on. You, Sayako, were the chosen one. But if you so wish, the burden can pass to Rimiko, and the loneliness and wisdom beyond your years will never cause you to despair again. Is this what you desire?"

  


For a moment, for an ungodly, sinful moment, the thought of freedom tempted her. The thought of never having these ill thoughts again, of never having this undying sense of responsibility upon her shoulders, was so very wonderfully tempting. But when she thought of Rimiko, her wonderful sister Rimiko, the answer was so very simple. 

  


"This is as it was meant to be. I would rather carry the burden than see Rimiko suffer. Rimiko...if anyone is honest, Rimiko is honest. She is more innocent than I, and I do not want that to change. No, this is how it must play out. Physically she is much stronger than I am, and all my life, she's always protected me. For once, I shall be the one to protect her."

  


Yasha drew the girl close and enveloped her smaller form in a comforting embrace. "I expected no less. Now I am afraid you must leave me. Your clan departs. Tonight shall be a true test for many of the Azuma, but have heart. There is hope. There is always hope."

  


The two held each other for another moment and then separated, leaving a part of their hearts on that hill beneath the sky. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Rimiko was getting nervous. More than half the Azuma had already departed and Sayako had not even returned, let alone fully prepared herself for the journey. Just as she was about to search for her missing twin Sayako appeared with an anxious air and flushed cheeks. Rimiko raised an eyebrow at her sister but it went unnoticed. Sayako took a minuet to prepare and was then set to ride. She was especially relieved to find that she was riding a fine mare this time and not a puny pack horse. 

  


"Do you plan on telling me who Yasha is?" Rimiko asked bluntly. 

  


Sayako, who had just saddled up, looked as though she were ready to fall off her horse. "How do you know about Yasha?" she asked in a panic. 

  


"I heard you whisper his name, genius." Rimiko responded. 

  


"You heard that? But I barely said anything." Sayako protested. 

  


Rimiko stared at her. "But your hearing is just as good at mine, isn't it? I always hear things like that. Did it to Kenichi too." Rimiko said, the slightest of sorrows invading her dark eyes. 

  


Sayako bit her lip. "Well, I guess your hearing simply must be better than mine. Yasha is a boy that I met. He...well, gives me advice. Always seems to appear whenever I need him." she said with a nervous laugh. 

  


"What clan is he from?" Rimiko questioned. 

  


"I don't exactly know." Sayako admitted. 

  


Rimiko was speechless for a moment before she burst out "What do you mean you don't know?!"

  


"Exactly that. I don't know, all right? I don't know." Sayako shot back defensively. 

  


"Sayako, don't you realize that you could be acquainted with an enemy? That advice he is giving you could be something much more sinister."

  


"Don't lecture me about making acquaintances with enemies. You brought one home and had his wounds tended to!" Sayako shouted. 

  


A silence descended, and an ache filled Sayako's heart as she instantly regretted her words. A dark veil passed over Rimiko's eyes as her features hardened and her smile turned cold. 

  


"Rimiko...I..."

  


"Don't feel bad, sister." Rimiko said, her words clipped. "You're exactly right. I did bring him home and look what happened. He insulted me and left me all because I felt compassion towards him. Don't go repeating my mistakes, sister. An enemy is an enemy. Compassion makes you a fool."

  


Rimiko rode ahead of her sister, and the two did not speak again on the journey. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Cho-Hei, Kakunoshin, and Jubei were riding in perfect formation. The trio were trying to hurry their pace so that they may find Taro or Lord Godha and aid in guiding them to the western estate. Unfortunately, they were running into some unexpected difficulties. Kakunoshin and Jubei rode closely to their comrade and growled at the masses of swarming female ninjas who were being very persistent. 

  


"I think it's so very wonderful that you were found innocent, Cho-Hei. After tonight I hope you can live a peaceful life with the Godha Clan." A pretty female ninja said, batting her eyes at Cho-Hei.

  


"Yes, maybe you could even start a family here!" Another female exclaimed. 

  


"I just happen to be single..."

  


"So am I!"

  


"Me too!" 

  


Cho-Hei somehow didn't seem to realize what these women were hinting at and kept nodding politely to them. Jubei rubbed his forehead roughly and wondered exactly how dense his comrade could be. Kakunoshin, who had the least amount of patience in the trio, was fuming. 

  


"Could you ladies please allow us to ride ahead? We would like to catch up with the others sometime soon." Kakunoshin ground out. 

  


Taro fell behind in order to speak with them. "Not a matter to worry about," he laughed pleasantly. 

  


After a long and arduous ride the Azuma finally made it to the Western Clan. The Western Clan may have been grandiose in its architecture and finery but it greatly lacked in defense. Taro eyed the estate's borders greedily, instantly spotting several different ways to take the main castle by surprise. After conferring with Cho-Hei, who was able to recite the structure of the estate with the most clarity, Taro formed a simple plan of attack. 

  


As the word of Taro spread the Azuma eagerly dismounted. The ninja moved in such perfect unison, such singular, conforming grace, it appeared and felt as though they were but one organism. Rimiko and Sayako forgot their quarrel as they reveled in the comfort of this unison, of this living, breathing, and moving as but one being. Hands flew in symmetry as the ninja tied their horses to trees, removed their packs and slowly raised their ki in preparations for the nights battle. The twins eventually found themselves smiling at one another, and their bickering was now forgotten. 

  


Moving as the spreading river, the Azuma fanned out and traveled through the remaining woods on foot. Their movements were so careful and so stealthy that not even their fellow runners could see one another. Only their ki and purposefully left ki signatures enabled them to follow in each other's path. 

  


The course Taro had planned was fairly ingenious. There was a major weakness in the Estate's setup when it came to the area stemming between the surrounding village and castle. There was a gate set up around the castle but it was easy enough to scale, and the guards were highly unimpressive. Entering from the right side the ninja were able to reach these gates without alerting any of the innocent life that suffered under the rule of the tyrant known as Lord Nakazawa. 

  


Grappling hooks soared through the night as hundreds of Azuma scaled the tall gates with ease. The twins climbed next to one another, each making a silent oath to watch the other's back. As the gritty stone of the walls passed before their eyes their vision was suddenly opened to the largest and most regal looking castle they had ever beheld. There was no building in any of Lord Godha's estates that could compare to the riches in but this one. 

  


"She's a beauty!" Taro exclaimed as he eyed the riches. "And she is rightfully ours!"

  


The Azuma ninja stormed the castle with a ferocity that had not been seen in years. All had eventually heard the story of Bano, and all had taken it to heart. Yukito's death was to be avenged. The death of an Azuma mentor was never to be forgiven. 

  


Taro was the first to engage in battle. Always being at the head of his fighters, Taro slammed himself into a large guard and knocked him to the ground. After quickly beheading him Taro plunged forward and opened the large doors to the castle, ushering his men inside quickly. Ayame and Bano were also at the front and were the first to enter. A crowd of guards were there to great them and the elder ninja greedily tore into them. 

  


Atsutane had somehow managed to weasel his way into the front and happily fought alongside his father. His daggers slashed and hacked through all his opponents. Stepping over and through the bodies the ninjas hurried forward, half staying on the first floor, the others moving up a spiraling staircase that seemed to wind up to the heavens. 

  


Taro stayed at the base of the stairs, easily directing his men. Ayame and Bano hurried up the stairs with Atsutane on their heals. The twins, having been in the back and not seeing any action yet, decided to stay on the first floor. They moved to the long hallway behind the staircase and marveled at the many corridors that branched from it. Simply looking at them made the girls dizzy. Rimiko was about to pick a corridor at random when Sayako stopped her.

  


"Wait! There is a pattern to all these corridors. Many simply go around in circles to fool invaders. Do not go that way!" Sayako called as she saw several ninja heading towards a corridor to the left. 

  


Sayako took another quick glance around and came to a quick decision. "Stay away from the left corridors! Go straight and to the right! Stay away from the left corridors!"

  


Many ninjas heard her call, and reassured by her confidence, followed her orders. Some looked doubtful, but so strong were Sayako's words that eventually all traveled in the way that she directed.

Rimiko marveled at her sister's confidence. "But how do you know?"

  


Sayako looked perplexed for a moment. "I can see a pattern in the architecture. Can't you?"

  


Rimiko shook her head. "Not at all."

  


"Well, come on, we need to go this way." Sayako said, leading her twin forward. 

  


_ How is it that I know where to go? _Sayako thought furiously as she and her sister ran through the long corridors. _It is as if an instinct is telling me where I must go. But from where do I draw this knowledge?_

  


_"Even now you cannot comprehend the depths of your own knowledge." _

  


Yasha's words rang throughout her heart, and for the first time, she began to wonder exactly how much his sorrowful eyes could see. 

  


"Rimiko, you take this corridor and I'll take that one! Eventually they circle around and meet. I'll see you again in about twenty minuets." Sayako calculated. 

  


"Right!" Rimiko replied, following her sisters orders. 

  


Sayako plunged into the opposing corridor, her twin scythes begging to taste blood. The corridor was disappointingly empty and all Sayako could hear was the echo of her own hollow footsteps. For a moment she paused and spread out her senses, feeling the position of her fellow Azuma. Suddenly a ki shone out through the chaos and Sayako was completely thrown by its presence. 

  


"But that can't be right." Sayako whispered. "That was the ki of Lord Godha..."__

***

  


"Bano, should we try to reach the top or should we search each floor?" Ayame shouted over the sounds of frenzied battle.

  


"Let us try to reach the top and we can make our way from there!" Bano replied.

  


"Good idea pops!" Atsutane said cheerily, popping out of no where. 

  


"Atsutane, stay here and help clear out this floor." Bano ordered as he headed up the stairs with Ayame. 

  


Atsutane pouted and was tempted to follow his father anyway when several guards approached him. He grinned and flecked his daggers anxiously. One attacked from the right and Atsutane struck out and up, piercing and slashing the man's flesh. Another jumped from the left and Atsutane pulled out his dagger and used the full force of his body to turn and plunge it into the man's heart. He turned to face the third only to discover the guard was already dead. A shuriken was deeply embedded in his forehead. 

  


"Wow! I didn't miss this time!" Tomoyo shouted happily.

  


"Tomoyo?! What are you doing here?!" Atsutane cried. 

  


"I tagged along! Looks like I can be of some help!"

  


"You fool! You've only be training for a year! You aren't ready yet!" 

  


Tomoyo hardened and suddenly threw a shuriken at him. Atsutane gasped and ducked. The weapon flew past his head and landed in the chest of a Nakazawa guard behind him. Had the shiruken missed, the guard surely would have killed Atsutane. The boy slowly absorbed this fact and turned back to Tomoyo, completely shocked. Tomoyo regarded him with a sad smile.

  


"That's the second time I've saved your life." she said wearily. "More than Amana would ever do for you." 

  


***

  


"Finally," Sayako whispered evilly as a group of guards approached her. 

  


She ran forward to met them, her twin scythes swinging. One man was caught in the shoulder with her blade and she pulled down then out as her other scythe swung into the chest of another. She kicked him in the chest to free her blade and then struck out with her other leg to catch another off balance. Slicing the thigh of one and the neck of another, the men in the back began to retreat.

  


"Don't go already!" Sayako protested, lifting her scythe high and then throwing it with all her strength. Her scythe spiraled perfectly and sunk deeply into the back of one of the retreating men. By the time she retrieved her thrown weapon they had all departed or lay dead. 

  


Sayako carefully cleaned her blades and looked about her. The corpses were strewn about the entire corridor, all with looks of complete shock on their stony faces. Sayako grinned. She supposed they never once contemplated death by a girl. 

  


Suddenly the corridor became quite cold. Sayako shivered as the temperature plummeted to unfathomable depths. She looked all about but could see no open window to account for the sudden chill. She rubbed her arms desperately and wondered what on earth was happening.

  


But just as the chill nipped at her bones a warm breeze suddenly flew past her, filling her with warmth and reassurance. As she gazed upon the dead bodies she could swear she saw a thin and silvery cloud retreating from their open mouths. Sayako stared in wonder as those silvery clouds were produced from each of the fallen men and flew up into the air. 

  


_I can not believe this,_ Sayako thought numbly. _I am seeing their spirits leave their bodies!_

  


The experience was like nothing she had ever seen or felt before. Sayako knew she was immensely blessed to behold this wonderful process of cleansing. She didn't know how she knew, but each of these men were being forgiven for their crimes. Those silvery spirits were being allowed into heaven. 

  


The warm breeze passed her again, filling her with reassurance and comfort. But it was a reassurance and comfort that were strangely familiar to her. It was almost as if the breeze itself were a distant ki that she knew she had felt before. Sayako enjoyed the warm feeling, suddenly piecing together what it was. 

  


_ People believe the touch of death is cold, but that is not so. Death is the warm breeze that banishes the frost. Death is the cleansing touch. Death is the purifier. _

  


These thoughts should have been strange to Sayako, but it was as if she had known them all along. Her dormant knowledge was slowly awakening, and it felt as if she had lived a thousand years knowing the secrets of life and death. 

  


As the warmth faded Sayako said her silent goodbyes to death, wondering when they would met again. 

***

  


The trio of Cho-Hei, Kakunoshin, and Jubei had just entered the castle. Though allowed to embark on this mission, Lord Godha demanded that they enter last and avoid all battles except with Lord Nakazawa. The trio were not sure how skilled Lord Nakazawa was at fighting but with the memory of Yukito clear in their hearts they traveled the corridors together without fear. 

  


"I remember this place." Cho-Hei whispered slowly. "Down that corridor is where we were taken once for our...interrogations."

  


The trio fell silent as they remembered those daily beatings, those daily tortures, all to try and force a confession from them. 

  


"You're right. And unless my memory has failed me, whenever Lord Nakazawa was done speaking with us he would retreat that way." Kakunoshin said, pointing down another corridor. 

  


The trio followed the long corridor and tried desperately not to get confused by its many twists and turns. Going on memory alone, the trio plunged forward until the corridor ended with a lone door at the end. Kakunoshin and Jubei went forward and entered through it first. Confused, the trio found themselves suddenly outside in a beautiful courtyard. The courtyard was surrounded on all sides by ornate balconies that lead to different rooms in the castle. The trio entered the courtyard and were struck for a moment by the peace and quite found in the stillness among the small bushes and trees. 

  


Jubei and Kakunoshin walked ahead of Cho-Hei. Cho-Hei held out his hand and was about to beckon to his comrades, about to reassure them that they need not always walk in front of him, that they need not always protect him, when he heard the explosion. To Cho-Hei the explosion sounded as though it were a thousand angry screams in the night, each and every one calling for blood. Kakunoshin and Jubei must have seen what was coming, for they had suddenly pushed themselves together and made a protective wall for Cho-Hei. The two were thrown back with a tremendous force and knocked Cho-Hei to the ground. 

  


For a moment Cho-Hei's vision went black. When he opened his eyes again he found himself starring at a gorgeous night sky. It was beginning to snow. The white sparkles landed gently on his cheeks and lips, as if trying to revive him. 

  


Cho-Hei sat up and let out an anguished cry at the sight of his friends. Bombs had hit Kakunoshin and Jubei full force. Their blood stained the earth and yet their faces were so peaceful. 

  


"Kakunoshin! Jubei!" Cho-Hei wailed. 

  


Kakunoshin opened his eyes slowly, though he was no longer seeing this world. "I am sorry that we will not be there to protect you anymore." he whispered. 

  


"Do not be sorrowful, Cho-Hei." Jubei spoke, though his eyes remained closed. "Protecting you as our final act is all we could have wished for. Please, avenge Yukito's death without us."

  


"No...please..." Cho-Hei cried, his eyes filling with tears. 

  


A cold and merciless laughter sounded behind him. It was the laughter that followed Cho-Hei in his dreams, the laughter of the days when beatings were daily and Yukito was dying before his very eyes. Cho-Hei turned around and beheld Lord Nakazawa, a naked sword in his hands. 

  


"Lord Godha scum. You three are pathetic ninja." he hissed, his eyes flashing as he walked slowly towards Cho-Hei.

  


"So you do not even recognize us?!" Cho-Hei demanded.

  


Lord Nakazawa paused for a moment. "No, I do not. Who are you?" 

  


"I am the child whose life you ruined." Cho-Hei whispered, his eyes dead as he saw his comrades were no longer with him. 

  


Cho-Hei spun on his heels and then plunged forward. He swiftly drew his dagger, his one masterpiece, from the small sheath at his belt. This was the closest he had ever come to Yukito's designs. This was the finest weapon he had been able to produce. 

  


The two swung forward with their weapons. There was a flash of motion, a hiss of pain, and suddenly the confrontation was over. 

  


Blood fell to the ground. Snow fell to the ground. 

  


*** 

  


Yukito had been a person of clouds and rain, sweet smells and soft colors. He was a man who had the experience of a thousand lifetimes and the innocence of a child. The little boy named Cho-Hei would often ask why he had taken in both him and his comrades. Yukito would smile fondly at this question. His response was always thus:

  


"You children have pure souls. Now that I have found you, I would not turn you away for the world." 

  


*** 

  


"I am so sorry, my mentor." Cho-Hei whispered as he fell to the ground.

  


Lord Nakazawa had deeply embedded his sword into Cho-Hei's flesh. The dagger Cho-Hei grasped had not even nicked Lord Nakazawa.

  


"Now I know who you are!" the cruel man laughed. "You are one of Yukito's brats. Ha! Looking back now, do you not wish you had just confessed and ended your suffering? And not only that, but you escaped me those many years ago only to return that I may kill you now. Your foolishness has caused your own death." Lord Nakazawa said, raising his sword over Cho-Hei's fallen form.

  


"Hold your weapon, Nakazawa. You have a new challenger." boomed out a commanding voice.

  


Lord Nakazawa spun around to find Lord Godha standing upon one of the ornate balconies. He held ready the sword that Cho-Hei had given to him. Fear crept into Lord Nakazawa.

  


"Why, if it isn't Godha. I would never have expected you to accompany your little lackies." he hissed maliciously, though he was slowly beginning to back away. 

  


"You are right. I usually don't. But instinct told me that I should make a special exception just this once. Looks like I was correct." he said smoothly. Lord Godha then placed a hand on the railing and jumped off the balcony. He did a perfect landing in the courtyard and held up his sword. "Looks like there are still a few tricks in this old dog." he laughed. 

  


Lord Nakazawa's eyes were darting furiously. "You don't know what you are doing. This is a mistake. We don't have to fight." 

  


"No, Nakazawa, we do. Though I have only heard distant memories of Yukito I know that he was a good man. You murdered him and then had the audacity to brag about the act. And when your nephew finally garnered the courage to speak against your tyranny you had him exiled. Your own family, exiled." Lord Godha tsked. 

  


"It would have been death for that traitorous bastard if I didn't know it would cause discord among the people!" Lord Nakazawa spat.

  


"Ah, seems like he was well loved, unlike you. Well, I have at least some reassurance for you. Once you are gone your nephew shall be placed on the thrown with all the support and help that I may give him. The Western Clan will be purified." 

  


"That will never happen! My throne will never be taken from me!" Lord Nakazawa screamed. 

  


Lord Godha shook his head. "There is no more time for talk. Farewell."

  


Lord Godha charged at Nakazawa. The two crossed swords so furiously that sparks flew from the striking blades. With each attack Lord Godha took one step forward and Nakazawa one step back. Lord Godha swung downwards then up, and moved swiftly into a series of complicated spirals. It was all Lord Nakazawa could do to parry the attacks. Lord Nakazawa's strength faded quickly and Lord Godha swung his blade forward for one final attack.

  


There were several flashes of light, and suddenly Lord Godha's sword was sheathed inside of Nakazawa's stomach. The man opened his eyes wide and cursed Lord Godha with his remaining strength. He fell to the cold ground and found no comfort in the arms of death.

  


Lord Godha grimaced. Nakazawa had managed to slash him deeply in the shoulder. Swallowing his pain, Lord Godha made his way over to the fallen Cho-Hei. 

  


"One bottle left." Lord Godha said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a bottle of medicine. "Drink up."

  


Cho-Hei turned away from the offering. "No. I wish to join them."

  


"Listen my child, joining your comrades in death will accomplish nothing. I know what it is to loss someone dear to you. You must not surrender to the pain. "

  


"Then you must also know what a relief death is. Cessation is the only possible freedom from this torment." Cho-Hei said, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Kakunoshin was my left hand and Jubei was my right. I can not live without them." Cho-Hei sobbed.

  


Lord Godha put a warm hand upon Cho-Hei's shoulder. "Then tell me this, child; If you are to die, who shall carry on the dream of Yukito? Who shall pass along all his genius, all his passion? If you die, the spirit of your mentor dies as well."

  


"I failed my mentor! I did not avenge his death! You had to do the act for me and were injured because of it."

  


"It may have been my hand that slew Lord Nakazawa but it was your sword that drew his blood. Listen to me child, I could not have won had my weapon not been so superior. In that battle you were my right hand and the spirit of Yukito was my left." Lord Godha said gently. "So please, Cho-Hei, take this bottle and live. For your mentor and for your comrades."

  


Cho-Hei found he could not protest this. He nodded, then put the bottle to his lips and drank the soothing liquid. The snow continued to fall around them. Lord Godha smiled as a warm breeze suddenly passed through him. 

  


***

  


"There you are!" Rimiko shouted, completely exasperated. "I've been searching all over for you."

  


Sayako took no heed of her sister and continued to stare at the cadavers around her. Rimiko marched up to her and waited for her to take notice. When Sayako did not, Rimiko waved a hand in front of her face. 

  


"Do you know how dangerous it is to start day dreaming in the middle of battle? Well, more like the end of battle. There doesn't seem to be anymore fighting going on." Rimiko said, very disappointed by this fact.

  


"Oh, Rimiko! How did you fare?" Sayako questioned, finally noticing her. 

  


"Pretty well, considering I didn't fight anyone!" Rimiko growled. "Why the hell did you send me down that corridor?! There was absolutely no one down there! I've been running in circles this entire time! But anyway, are you all right?" Rimiko asked, concerned at her sister's odd attention to the cadavers. 

  


Sayako smiled warmly. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Come on. Lets go find the others."

  


*** 

  


Dawn was brilliant the next day. The morning rays of light shown down on the Azuma as many returned home. Akira, nephew of the now deceased Lord Nakazawa, would be returning to the estate in full glory as the rightful heir. Taro yet again had to remain at the estate which was now changing its hands of power. Bano, Ayame, Lord Godha, and Cho-Hei, who had all received wounds from battle, were happy to return home. As they rode in silence Ayame watched Lord Godha thoughtfully.

  


"You are such a trickster, my Lord. I can not believe that you came along without any of us knowing. What on earth possessed you to do so?" Ayame questioned. 

  


"It was instinct that told me you children would be needing me to accompany you. Do not forget, I was a young warrior once." Lord Godha chuckled. 

  


"And you still are." Cho-Hei said kindly. "Though I would rather that you had not mixed yourself in these affairs. I can never apologize enough for the wounds you have received."

  


"Cho-Hei, you act as though you inflicted the wounds yourself. This is nothing" Lord Godha said. Lord Godha had not come by a medicine bottle until a few hours after he received his wound, and consequently, the injury was still open and bleeding. Still, he did not seem concerned by it. 

  


Lord Godha suddenly hardened, and his eyes went cold with foreboding. "May all the heavens protect me. There is something I forgot." he said, a painful dread in his voice.

  


"What is it?" Ayame pressed. 

  


"Hinageshi." 

  


"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Ayame said. "She's going to murder you."

  


Lord Godha squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, what she'll do to me when I return. I did not tell her I was leaving, and now I return to her injured no less!"

  


Cho-Hei and Ayame laughed, though secretly they were both a little frightened at the thought of being in Lord Godha's shoes. Bano stayed quite throughout the conversation, and Ayame noticed his silence. 

  


"Something wrong, Bano?" Ayame questioned. 

  


"I believe," he said slowly, "I have come to a decision."

***

  


In the very rear of all those returning home Atsutane rode silently along. He could feel Tomoyo was riding near him, and for some unknown reason, he felt the greatest desire to go to her. He blocked off his thoughts and rode forward stubbornly. 

  


"Atsutane." Called out a heavy voice.

  


Atsutane looked up and found both his father and Cho-Hei waiting for him. He rode up to them slowly and regarded their somber faces. 

  


"Atsutane, I have decided to accompany Cho-Hei in his travels." Bano said. "Together we shall craft enough weapons to resurrect the ambitions of Yukito. I am sorry to be leaving you, my son, but I have been running from my life's work for too long. I shall return, but in the mean time, I ask you to fully take on your responsibilities. You are an adult now, but always remember that I have faith in you, and I am truly proud of you." 

  


Atsutane did not speak, but simply nodded his head curtly. After a final embrace with his son, Bano left with Cho-Hei following in his wake. Atsutane watched the pair ride off, and for the first time in his life felt the weight of adulthood upon his shoulders. 

  


Another rider approached him. Atsutane turned around and found Tomoyo looking at him remorsefully. 

  


"I'm sorry." she said. "I couldn't help but overhear. I'm...sorry."

  


Atsutane gazed upon her delicate features, but it was as if he had never truly seen her before. Every detail of her face had a fresh novelty, every curve of her body an epiphany. It was as if all this time he had only been seeing a shadow of Tomoyo; a distorted, bleary image. But now he saw her. The real and beautiful Tomoyo.

  


"Tomoyo..." he said slowly. "I'm an idiot. A real, true idiot. But you already knew that."

He then rode his horse up to her's and gently placed a hand upon the back of her neck. Pulling her forward he lovingly kissed her lips. The refreshing taste and smell of the woods passed between them. When Atsutane pulled back Tomoyo was smiling. 

  


"Come here." he said, pulling her onto his own saddle. She rode in front of him, his one arm wrapped around her waist and his other holding on to her horse. The two rode in perfect harmony. 

  


"I suppose now I'll be losing that weight."

  


"You got that right, tubby."

******************************************************************************

  


End of Act IV

  


******************************************************************************

Yes, that was a very cheesy ending to this act. It was SUPPOSED to make you feel all warm and gooey inside. If it didn't then you are truly heartless and should be ashamed of yourself.

  


This took me forever! But then again, it was the longest act so far. I can't help but feel that I thrust three new characters on to you and then killed two off and sent the other away just as you were getting to know them. I am terribly sorry about that. I really wanted to get deeper into the history of Bano, Cho-Hei, Kakunoshin, Jubei, and Yukito, but I have two more acts to go and I really want to have this finished before the end of summer. I think when I finish this arc I might write a little side story of their history. 

  


Well, this has now hit fifteen pages. That's a pretty decent amount of reading. Relax and go to bed. If it's daytime, go take a nap. They're good for you. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Somatic

******************************************************************************

  


Act V

Pain of Eternity

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Thirteen: Somatic

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Prevent Rimiko from killing Kenichi

  


******************************************************************************

Tomoyo weighed each shiruken in her hand carefully. She was so close to mastering the Happou that she could taste it. The Azuma ninja technique of the eight shuriken throw was one of the most deadly skills a throwing master could accomplish.

  


With a mighty cry Tomoyo tossed her weapons. They were thrown with such deadly force that they whistled through the air. Six struck the array of wooden targets with frightening precision, but the last two sunk into the walls of the dojo, completely off their mark. Tomoyo let out a frustrated sigh.

  


"Hello!" a happy voice called from the dojo entrance. The door slid open a crack and a hand slipped in, waving energetically. "Is it safe to come in?"

  


"Yes. I am finished for tonight." Tomoyo called. 

  


The entire gang of young Azuma filed in eagerly. Whenever Tomoyo practiced she had to close off the dojo for fear of a rogue shiruken injuring her friends. They had been waiting outside for her to finish, eager to see her progress. 

  


"Look at that! Those last two barely missed their target. She's improving at a stunning rate." Atsutane said proudly. 

  


"Not fair!" Rimiko protested. "When you used to train my sister and I it was nothing but complaints."

  


"Well, neither you nor I were his fiancee, Rimiko. Of course he is nicer to Tomoyo." Sayako said mildly. 

  


"Fiancee!?" Tomoyo and Atsutane shrieked at once. 

  


"Well, yeah." Rimiko said as though this were obvious. "Aren't you two going to get hitched? You're not getting any younger, Tomoyo." Rimiko pointed out. 

  


"And what about you? What are your plans for the future?" Tomoyo shot back.

  


Rimiko smirked. "A ninja doesn't have obligations to marry."

  


"I may just be a messenger but once I master the art of the shiruken I'll be on my way to becoming a ninja!" Tomoyo said defensively.

  


"Oh, so you're training so hard to become a ninja so that you won't have to marry Atsutane?" Sayako asked. 

  


"No, I'm not!" Tomoyo said.

  


"You're not training hard?" Rimiko asked. 

  


"Yes I'm training hard!" 

  


"To become a ninja?" Sayako asked. 

  


"Yes to become a ninja!"

  


"So you wont have to marry Atsutane?" Rimiko prodded. 

  


"No, not so that I don't have to marry Atustane!"

  


"So you do want to marry Atsutane?"

  


"Of course I want to marry Atsutane! I...opps."

  


There was a pause of silence as Tomoyo regarded what she just said. Atsutane was staring at her with wide eyes. The twins looked at each other smugly and nodded. 

  


"We'll be leaving you now." Rimiko said politely. 

  


"Yes. Have a nice night." Sayako added as she and her sister left the dojo.

  


The two laughed as soon as they shut the door behind them. Sometimes it was just too easy to mess with that pair. The day was still young and the girls debated what they should go do. Many of the Azuma were still tied up in the affairs with the Western estate, leaving things back in the Godha estate to be very dull. The streets were abandoned and there was little sign of life. 

  


"This is depressing." Rimiko sighed. "I wish everyone would hurry back."

  


"How about we go visit Lord Godha? He is still with Hinageshi, is he not?"

  


"His wounds were quite serious." Rimiko said, recalling the state that he had been in. "Let's go see him."

  


The twins headed over to Hinageshi's healing quarters and waited politely by the room that was reserved for Lord Godha. Princess Kiku opened the door and allowed them inside. Kiku, faithful as ever to her father, had stayed by his side during his time of recovery. Hinageshi was also by his side along with Shiro. The boy smiled at the sight of Sayako and dove into her arms. 

  


Sayako held him gently as Rimiko went to Godha. "How are you feeling my Lord?"

  


Lord Godha smiled. "Ah my dearest Rimiko, have you come to visit an old man? I keep trying to tell her," he said, inclining his head towards Hinageshi, "that I am full fit and ready to get back on my feet. She simply won't have it."

  


"Of course not! You need to rest and recover your strength" Hinagehsi said firmly. 

  


"Yes, yes I am aware." Lord Godha said wistfully. "Though I should not complain. The company has been good." he said kindly as Kiku returned to his side and took a hold of his hand. 

  


"Sayako," little Shiro beckoned gingerly. "When do you think papa will come home?"

  


"Soon. He is going to come home soon, Shiro." Sayako said. 

  


Sayako looked away from his wide eyes, knowing full well that this was a lie. So many of the Azuma were tied up with the Western Clan because of that one terrible castle. A single corridor could take hours to navigate through. Its labyrinths were so confusing that the ninja were being forced to work in pairs, one to watch for any remaining threat and another to work on mapping out the path. Taro was hoping to have a master plan of the castle finished within a few weeks time. 

  


Shiro gazed at her steadily, somehow seeming to know that she was withholding from him. Sayako wasn't surprised that the sensitive child had detected her hesitation. Shiro decided against pressing her for more information and for that she was thankful. 

  


The door slid open and a servant bowed low at the door. 

  


"I am terribly sorry for disturbing you, my Lord. But I must inform you that we seem to have a visitor from the Northern Clan. A young boy sir, named Morimoto Kenichi , has just arrived and asked to speak to Madame Hinageshi. He is unescorted, my Lord."

  


Sayako's eyes immediately turned to Rimiko. Her sister was motionless, and for a moment Sayako could feel her own heart constrict along with her twin's.

  


***

  


The twins peaked over the side of one of the lower walls in the main courtyard. In the distance they could see a group of Lord Godha's guards surrounding Kenichi. They searched through all his bags and checked him twice for weapons. They still seemed unsatisfied and were about to interrogate him when Hinageshi approached them. She spoke with the guards and the twins could see that they were mollified by her words. The guards dispersed, leaving only Kenichi and Hinageshi together. They exchanged a few hurried words before they returned to Hinageshi's quarters. 

  


"What the hell is he doing back here?!" Rimiko hissed furious. "And what business does he have with Hinageshi?!" 

  


Sayako said nothing. She had never before seen her sister in such a rage and was unsure as to what she could say. It seemed that nothing could distemper Rimiko, and for the rest of the day she locked herself in the dojo and practiced furiously. 

  


"What's wrong with Rimiko?" asked a completely flustered Tomoyo, who had just been thrown out of the dojo with Atsutane. 

  


"Is that girl crazy or what?" Atsutane demanded, rubbing his backside where he had so gracefully landed.

  


"I'm not exactly sure myself." Sayako said. "Lets just show her some respect and leave her alone for the day."

  


***

  


Rimiko stared at the ceiling of the dojo, memorizing the detailed patterns in the grain. She had practiced for hours and her muscles had finally given up. She didn't know how long she had been laying there, and in her lethargy, she didn't care to know. A deep rumble in her stomach managed to catch her attention though, and finally being moved by hunger, she peeled herself up off the floor and sleepily made her way out of the large building.

  


On the way to the kitchens she just happened to pass by Hinageshi's quarters. All the doors and windows were shut and no light shone inside. Rimiko sighed and was about to leave when she heard the soft swish of a door being opened and then closed. She carefully followed the sound and saw a shadow move across the balcony outside of Hinageshi's quarters. The dark figure leaned against the railing of the balcony and stood silently in the cool night. Rimiko watched from a distance before slowly moving closer. 

  


"I was wondering when you would show up." Kenichi said. His words were neither kind nor unkind. 

  


"Don't you think you're pushing your luck? You've already inconvenienced my clan once before with your presence."Rimiko snapped. 

  


The boy laughed softly. "I suppose you are right."

  


"Asked anyone to kill you lately?" Rimiko asked nastily. "I'm surprised you aren't already dead. Why is it that you do not have the courage to do it yourself?"

  


Kenichi laughed again, a hollow, bleak laugh. "So you still don't know? You still haven't figured it out?"

  


"Figure what out?!" Rimiko demanded angrily. 

  


"I suppose it is better that you do not know. I am already nothing in your eyes." 

He slowly drew himself from the railing and walked away. Kenichi's movements were slow and forced, as though every step caused him great pain. Rimiko watched him depart, wondering how one person could cause such trouble for her. 

***

  


The next few days passed by in blurry meaninglessness. Rimiko had never before felt at such a great loss. Clearly Hinageshi knew what she did not, as did her mother and Lord Godha. In fact, after a few days Rimiko got the impression that she was the only one of ignorance when it came to Kenichi. Her sister was avoiding her, but when Rimiko did manage to speak with her she could see a tide of words held at bay on Sayako's lips. Rimiko knew that her twin desired to tell her and was furious that she was withholding her knowledge. Overall, Rimiko held a general anger towards the world at large and kept herself locked up in the dojo for frightening periods of time. 

  


It was three days after she had spoken to Kenichi and very late at night. Rimiko was just pulling herself from the dojo, beyond exhaustion. She was trying to think up a good excuse to pass by Hinageshi's but decided to just walk by the place. What she saw surprised her. Hinageshi stood outside with Ayame, talking hurriedly and seeming very upset. Unable to withhold her curiosity, she edged closer to the pair and eavesdropped on their conversation. 

  


"He's getting worse, Ayame! I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for him. That poor child! The pain he must be in."

  


"Is there nothing we may do for him?"

  


"There may be a cure just yet, but I have great reservations. It would require a mission into the Northern clan, and as of now, we are on unstable grounds with them. I doubt that we would have any ninja willing to undergo the danger for a child who does not belong to our own clan." 

  


"I will discuss these matters with Lord Gohda. In the meantime, continue giving him the sedatives. We should try to at least make him comfortable."

  


Ayame suddenly turned and gazed upon Rimiko's hiding spot. "Rimiko, you are to help Hinageshi tonight. Understood?"

  


_She's always does that! _Rimiko thought angrily. __

  


"Yes mother." she snapped.

  


Ayame went off to speak to Lord Godha. Hinageshi brought Rimiko inside and went straight to her work table. She ordered Rimiko to put a pot of water on to boil and did not speak another word to her. 

  


"What is it that you are all hiding from me?" Rimiko suddenly demanded. "Is Kenichi sick?"

  


Hinageshi paused in her sorting of herbs. A great sigh escaped her lips. "If only it were that simple."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"Kenichi suffers from a very rare condition. It's difficult to explain, but it's a condition that's present from birth and grows steadily worse over the years. Kenichi's muscles cause him great pain, and with every movement he suffers terribly. When he was last at the clan I gave him medicines that I was sure would eventually heal his ailments. But over the past month Kenichi's pain has come back tenfold. It was all he could do to make it back here."

  


As Rimiko heard this story her chest ached terribly. "Will it cause his death?" 

  


"No, although that would be a mercy. If no cure is found this condition will cause him pain for the rest of his life, making it so that he may no longer move his owns limbs. How I feel for the poor child! To know only pain your entire life. There has never been a time where he has been free from it."

  


"There must be a cure!"

  


"There may be." Hinageshi said, picking up a map from her table and handing it to Rimiko. "I've heard rumor that there is a man in the Northern clan who uses acupressure to treat this ailment. It is not a true cure, but the acupressure relieves the sufferer from their pain. I've circled the area on the map where I believe he is located, but still, it is just rumor."

  


Hinageshi then sighed. "Yet his ailment is not all we have concealed from you, Rimiko. Kenichi is the..."

But when she turned around to speak to the girl she found both Rimiko and the map gone.

***

  


Kenichi lay motionless upon his futon. On that night the pain was so great that he found difficulty in sleeping. He resigned himself to the waking world and passed his time by studying the ceiling. The door to his room slid open and shut quietly.

  


"The pain is still great, Hinageshi." he said. When the figure moved to his side he was quite startled. 

  


"Oh, it is you." 

  


"Yes it's me your jerk. Why didn't you simply tell me about this condition of yours?" Rimiko demanded. 

  


Kenichi smiled, though this time it was of light. "I did not want you thinking any less of me than you already do. It is difficult for me to even leave my bed. Do you understand how pathetic I feel?"

  


"You shouldn't feel pathetic at all. It is not your fault that you suffer from this." Rimiko protested. 

  


"Please stop with your kindness. It only makes me feel worse." Kenichi said. Suddenly he shook with pain and sucked in a deep breath. 

  


"Are you all right? Is there anything I can do?" Rimiko asked quickly. She noticed that Hinageshi had left him a cup of water and held up the drink. "Here," she offered. 

  


Rimiko gently held his head up and put the cup to his lips. He drank a few sips and then lay back down, seeming calmed. He gazed at Rimiko intently for a few silent minuets.

  


"I am undeserving of your kindness." he said softly. "I've wronged you and yet you still take care of me. Tell me, please, why did you not kill me that night?"

  


"I..." Rimiko began. "I...I couldn't. My mother, Lord Gohda, Taro...they always taught me never to kill the innocent. You were innocent. I simply could not kill you. I could never kill you."

  


Kenichi smiled, but another wave of pain washed over him and he moaned in agony. Rimiko grasped ahold of his hand. He squeezed her own tightly, as though she were his anchor to this world. 

  


"Rimiko...if this pain continues, I may once again ask to be killed. I will not ask you, but I may ask one of your comrades. I can not live on like this. I would do anything to be free from this pain." he whispered, tears now filling his eyes. "I am so sorry Rimiko. My entire life has been nothing but pain. I should never have been so cruel to you. It is my greatest regret."

  


And with those last words Kenichi lost consciousness. Rimiko stayed with him throughout the night, never letting go of his hand. When morning came she finally left his side. Holding the map tightly to her chest, she quickly ran back to her room and packed a huge sack full of supplies. Upon completing that she ran to the stables and began to saddle up the fastest horse the Godha clan possessed. 

  


"Rimiko! Where have you been all night? Hey, are you going somewhere?" Sayako asked, running up to her.

  


"I'm going to the Northern Clan to find the man who can cure Kenichi. I expect to be back in two to three weeks."

  


"WHAT?!" Sayako exclaimed. "Rimiko, think about this for a second! You can't go by yourself. And besides, Hinageshi said this man was only a rumor."

  


"Ah! So you knew what was going on this whole time. Why didn't you tell me about Kenichi?"

  


"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd do something like this! What is your fascination with this boy?"

  


"What is your fascination with Yasha?" Rimiko shot back.

  


There was a long silence and Rimiko finished saddling her horse. She looked down to see if Sayako was to further protest, but it seemed that the fight had left the girl. 

  


"Rimiko," she said wearily, "make sure that you come back before the month's end. Our birthday is coming up. I expect you to be back and to bring me lots of presents."

  


"Now there's a promise I can keep." Rimiko laughed. 

  


She leaned down from her saddle and gave her sister a quick embrace. Then, with a parting wave, she rode off into the distance. Sayako stood and watched as her sister departed. 

  


"I wonder though..." Sayako whispered to herself. "She did not mention Kenichi's other secret. Does she know who he is?"

  


The thought bothered her, but Sayako shrugged it off and whispered, "Please, please be careful, Rimiko."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Village Under Siege

A/N: I do believe I must give a slight heads up for this chapter. I don't know by other people's standards, but by my own I have to say it gets graphically violent. But I'm sure the hardcore Tenchu fans are actually pleased by this. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Act V

Pain of Eternity

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Fourteen: Village under siege

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Retrieve the acupressure scroll

  


******************************************************************************

  


"A full week without one good meal. A full week without one bath and without one night spent sleeping on a nice and cozy futon. I could have taken my time and packed some decent food and extra money but no, I had to leave just that second. What the hell was I thinking?" Rimiko wailed. 

  


A weeks worth of traveling through the woods had finally taken its toll on the girl. The first few days of her journey had passed by in pleasant optimism, but the longer she rode and the more she needed a bath, the more foolish this seemed to be. 

  


"An entire week riding on nothing but a rumor. And could Hinageshi have made this map any more ambiguous? The region she circled is at least five miles in radius. I'll never make it back in time!"

  


Suddenly there was a break in the trees and a small village made itself known. Thanking the gods, Rimiko eyed the village dreamily and hurried her horse along. Riding along its outskirts she found a group of young girls drawing water from a well.

  


"Hello there!" Rimiko called. "Do you think you could give me some directions?"

  


The group of girls looked up, screamed, and ran off. The buckets that they had been carrying littered the ground. Rimiko dismounted and helped herself to the well water. 

  


"Now that was strange..." she muttered, wondering exactly how badly she needed a bath. 

  


After her drink and refilling her water pouch she decided to try again. She rode a little further and spotted a small field. In the middle of the dusty field there was a stopped over old man tending to his crops. 

  


"Excuse me grandfather! Could you give me some directions?" Rimiko called out to him.

  


The old man was startled by her words and clutched his chest. "Its not nice to go around scaring little old men like that!" he yelled. 

  


"Well if I see any little old men around I'll be sure not to." Rimiko said kindly. 

  


He let out a raspy laugh. "Well now don't you know how to sweet talk them? You're just lucky you're talking to a kind soul like me. The other villagers would have ran at the sight of you."

  


"So I've noted."

  


"Don't take it personally, little miss. This entire region's been in a right sorry state."

  


Rimiko dismounted from her horse and offered the man a drink. He took a long swig from her water pouch and sat in the shade of her horse with her.

  


"Please tell me what's happening." Rimiko requested. 

  


The man scratched at his head. "Well it's a sad story it is. There's a little village just up north of here." he said, pointing just behind them. "It's a real secluded village in the woods and hardly any other village besides this one knows that it's even there. Well this village just happens to be located right along a river that is right full of fish. It's a goldmine, it is. Well, they managed to keep themselves secret for a long time, only trading and doing business with us. But a few weeks ago bandits caught wind of their activities and took over. A messenger managed to tell us what happened and this entire time we've been trying to send for help from our Lord. We don't know whether the messengers haven't gotten through or if our Lord simply doesn't care about one little old fishing village."

  


"That's awful!" Rimiko exclaimed. "So the bandits are holding everyone there?"

  


"Yes. I've got some family over there and there ain't no way for them to leave. We keep on sending for help, but that's all my little village can do. We're just farmers. We don't know how to go on and protect ourselves."

  


"Well please tell me this, does a doctor live there? One famous for his work with acupressure?"

  


"Oh yes, everyone knows about him. Something of a legend, one might say. He was a revolutionary when it came to using acupressure in his treatments. He's gotten on in age and took up residence in that small village, wanting a bit of peace and quite. Ha. Look what its gotten him."

  


The man sighed deeply. "I'd like to at least hear from my family. I've got two nieces and a nephew there. All beautiful, they are."

  


"Thanks for the information, grandfather." Rimiko said, standing up. "Don't lose hope. The hand of justice strikes swiftly."

  


******************************************************************************

  


Sayako stared at the sky upside down. The clouds were in odd formations above her, seeming as though they were putting in as little effort as possible to move. The sky portrait she had been gazing at had not really changed in over an hour. 

  


"Lazy clouds." Sayako muttered bitterly. 

  


Her head was beginning to ache from hanging upside down for so long. With a resigned sigh Sayako dropped from her perch and landed lightly on the ground. She then sprawled out and gazed at the sky from the earth. 

  


"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're bored." spoke a voice from behind her. 

  


The smiling face of her mother suddenly filled her vision and Sayako laughed. "I think you would be right." she said. Her mother grinned and then began to tickle her.

  


"Hey! Not fair!" Sayako protested as she tried to flee.

  


"What exactly were you looking at that was so interesting?" Ayame asked. 

  


"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's driving me nuts, mother. I've never gone a whole day without at least seeing Rimiko. But a whole week completely without her and I'm already starting to lose it! And who knows when she will come home? I just don't know what to do with myself."

  


"Ah, it seems that twins simply can't live far away from one another. I know it must be hard on you but it is good that you two be separated every once in awhile. There will be times when you must leave your sister's side."

  


"That doesn't make it any easier."

  


"I understand. Come on. I'm going to put you to work." Ayame said mischievously, then pulled her daughter off the ground. 

******************************************************************************

  


Rimiko frowned at her little map. 

  


"The old man said it should be here! Why isn't it here?!" Rimiko ground out. 

  


The ninja girl was slowly discovering that when the old man said the village was secluded, he meant secluded. Her horse whinnied in protest of the ever dense forest. Rimiko eyed the fading trail critically. For the next mile she had to lead her horse on foot through the trees that grew more and more tightly together. Just when she thought she and her horse could go no further she saw it. There was a break in the forest which suddenly lead to a small field covered in greenery. There were tiny little row houses in perfect little lines right after it. Each one had its own charm to it, but there was a creeping dilapidation and desertion that took away from the pretty scenery. There was no one out on the streets, and not single sound could be heard except for the swish of the river the old man had been talking about. 

  


Rimiko turned away from the village and instead followed the sounds to the river. It was the largest and fastest river she had ever seen. The old man was right. This was a goldmine. 

  


Her horse happily trotted over to the water and took a long drink. Rimiko removed her pack from the mare's back and gave her a comforting rub. Her horse would be alright for a few days in this area, and was trained well enough not to stray to far. Sad to leave the fine mare but knowing she was safer here, Rimiko left her horse and headed back to the sad looking village. 

  


"What a sorrowful sight this is." Rimiko muttered as she eyed the town critically. There was absolutely no sign of life as far as the eye could see. "Those bandits must have those people scared out of there mind just to leave their houses."

  


Rimiko slowly approached the village and observed it's layout. If she could just keep to the outskirts of the town she could slowly circle closer and find where the bandits had gathered. Constantly checking behind her back, Rimiko made her way to the outer most row of houses and skulked along in their shadows. She peaked into the first set of windows but found the house to be dark. In fact, all the houses were completely dark. Frustrated, she moved on. 

  


Suddenly she saw movement. A face had appeared momentarily in the window two houses down. Rimiko made her way over to the house, peaked around its side to make sure there was no guard, and then approached the window. 

  


The room was very dark, but she could make out two moving figures. The shadowy blurs pressed their faces to the pane, and only Rimiko's keen eyes could have discerned their outlines. She held up her hands to show that she meant no harm and motioned for them to allow her inside. There was a long hesitation, but the window was slowly opened. 

  


As soon as Rimiko entered the room she felt a small pair of hands grab her own. The other person closed the window as the one holding her pulled her across the room. Rimiko followed obediently, able to tell from the hands that these were mere children. 

  


"Sit here. We will be able to see you in the moonlight." a sweet voice spoke. 

  


Rimiko obliged, sitting where a single moonbeam from another window illuminated a spot on the floor. The two children sat next to her. One was a little girl and the other was a boy. Their appearances were identical. 

  


"We can tell from your clothing that you are not one of them. Have you been sent by Lord Hachiroujirou?" the boy asked.

__

__

I can't say I'm from the Godha clan or else they'll be suspicious, Rimiko thought quickly.

  


"Yes, I was sent from our Lord. Have you children been harmed?"

  


"Fortunately not. But I can not speak the same for our parents. The bandits took all the adults and have been working them day and night."

  


"Where are they exactly?"

  


"Farther up north. The river slows down up there and it is easier to fish. The bandits have been forcing the villagers to fish non-stop. We are afraid that there will soon be none left."

  


"And have any of the bandits stayed behind in the village?"

  


"A few stay behind to keep guard. I've kept my sister in the house for a week now, but we are running out of supplies."

  


"Well, you're a very good brother. Don't worry, I'm here to help. What's your name?"

  


"My name is Koji, and this is my twin sister Keiko."

  


"That's funny, I have a twin sister too!"

  


"Is she here as well?"

  


"No, she's back at home. I'm the only one here, but I promise I will help your village as much as possible."

  


"Oh, you are not the only one here!" the girl suddenly pipped up. "A boy sent by Lord Hachiroujirou came here the other day."

  


"Oh really?" Rimiko asked. 

  


"Why didn't you know about him?" Koji asked curiously. 

  


"Well, you see, I was the first one sent out but I sort of got lost. So I haven't really heard from my clan in awhile." Rimiko said, hating to lie to children but knowing this statement wasn't too far from the truth. 

  


"Oh, I see! Well, we saw him pass by our window just a few nights ago. He looked like he was your age. We didn't talk to him, but we were assuming that he was sent by our Lord." the girl said, suddenly doubtful.

  


"Thank you for all your help. Stay inside and keep the doors and windows locked. This will all be over soon." 

  


With a parting wave Rimiko disappeared, leaving the children with a hope they hadn't felt in weeks. 

  


***

  


Sayako was thrilled. Ayame had taken her to the Nakazawa estate and she would be spending the week helping her mother in plotting out the castle's interior. It showed what a great amount of faith her mother held in her for allowing her to do something so difficult. Even the eldest ninja were becoming frustrated with the castle's dangers. The two stood in one of the corridors, Sayako holding parchment, brush and ink, while Ayame held a large sack of rocks. 

  


"Shall I give you a demonstration as to why we need this?" Ayame said, referring to her large and cumbersome bag. 

  


Sayako had a feeling she already knew, but nodded her head anyway. Ayame smirked and walked towards the end of the hallway. In the very corner of the hallway at its end there was a small and odd formation. It was easy to overlook and at a glance appeared to be no more than a scuff in the flooring. Ayame held Sayako back, took a rock from her bag and carefully threw it at the formation. 

  


A small explosion suddenly went off. A burst of flames shot into the air and disappeared just as quickly. Sayako's eyes were wide. 

  


"Bano has set off two dozen of those things just this week. They're literally everywhere. I feel bad for the former servants of this castle. From what we're hearing from the villagers it seems there were many fatalities in this castle."

  


"Lord Nakazawa certainly must have been paranoid. But why must we set them off? Is there no way to disarm them?" Sayako questioned. 

  


"No, too dangerous. The bombs are set to be powerful enough to kill its victim but not to inflict much harm to the castle. It is easiest to just set them off. Their positioning is ingenious. They're in every corner, and every shadow. Even though I am here with you, Sayako, you must promise me that you will be careful."

  


"I promise." Sayako said happily. 

  


"Good. Now, we're right here." Ayame said, pointing to a small corner of the parchment. "I began this map yesterday but I'm not very good at drawing. We'll be walking through this eastern end of the castle, and hopefully we can knock out a good section of it by nightfall. Now make a little mark here to indicate we set of an explosion." Ayame ordered. "Hope you're ready for this. Today is going to be a long day."

  


***

  


_ Could these bandits have made it any easier for me?_ Rimiko thought haughtily. 

  


She had found a perfect spot on Koji and Keiko's rooftop from which she could observe two guards lounging in the next alleyway. They both wore a dirty brown outfits. Another guard had passed by a few minuets ago, wearing the same clothing. Rimiko's biggest fear had been that she might confuse the bandits with villagers, but now she had nothing to worry about. 

  


_ Well, I suppose I should go find this boy before I have my fun. _

  


She made her way from the rooftop and circled the town. There were barely any guards to speak of. The majority of the bandits must have made camp by the river in order to make sure the slaving villagers didn't try to escape. In a corner of the village farthest from the river Rimiko felt one lone ki. It was very distant, but concentrating her fullest, Rimiko was able to pinpoint her source and headed in its direction. 

  


Peaking around the corner of a small building, a lone boy stood watch. Rimiko studied him from a distance and could just make out the words he was muttering. 

  


"...can't believe I got myself into this...not ready...those bandits will tear me in two..."

  


_ Are his knees shaking?_ Rimiko thought incredulously. _Surely this terrified boy can't be.._.

  


"Hey!" Rimiko called out. "You sent by Lord Hachiroujirou?"

  


The boy literally squeaked and turned around, drawing his sword at the same time. The weapon was impressive but seemed to be of heavy metals, and the boy struggled under it's weight.

  


"Tell me who you are!" the boy demanded, though his voice shook terribly. 

  


"I have also been sent by Lord Hachiroujirou. I am here to help." Rimiko said swiftly. 

  


"What is your name?" the boy demanded. 

  


_Uh-oh...can't give him my real name...who knows if he'll recognize it? Mother is famous after all! _

  


"My name is..." Rimiko said slowly, "Morimoto Ken...ko. Kenko! That's it."

  


_ Oh real slick Rimiko!_ She scolded herself mentally. _And why did you think of Kenichi's name first? He is now officially the bane of your existence!_

  


"Well, Kenko," the boy said, suddenly straightening and holding himself pompously, "My name is Hitoshi Akiyori. I have been sent here by Lord Hachiroujirou himself, and your presence is unnecessary. You may return home to your family."

Rimiko's temper waged a vicious battle within her, but years and years of ninja training somehow allowed her to fake a smile. 

  


"That is all right. I can stay and help you. Besides, I'm already here." she said through her teeth.

  


"Well, all right then. I shall allow you to remain. But stay by my side! These bandits are crafty." the boy said loftily. 

  


_ Well now here's a switch,_ Rimiko thought. She decided she should be pleased that his legs had stopped shaking. 

  


"So I've noticed you've been standing here and keeping watch. But exactly who were you keeping watch of?" Rimiko inquired innocently, looking around the deserted area.

  


"Oh...well...there had been a rogue guard who had passed by here. I was hoping to corner him and pump him for information."

  


"Uh-huh. Well I don't think this guard is going to come. Lets circle around the outskirts of the town and pick off the guards one by one. Once we have the village cleared we can move on to the river." Rimiko said, her words no less a direct order. 

  


"Just as I was about to say! Right, follow me then." the boy said, but Rimiko had already gone.

  


_Time to have fun...time to have fun.._

  


A great and frightening energy coursed through Rimiko. Her body craved battle, and knowing it was about to be fulfilled, her limbs and muscles stretched in delight. A ninja could not go long without battle. The fight was simply in their blood. The instinct of the kill took over Rimiko's senses, and she eagerly followed where they lead.

  


_I can not apologize for the blood I shall shed...all I can do is pray the earth shall wash clean._

  


Rimiko leapt onto a rooftop and quickly ran up its steep side. When she reached the highest point she leapt into the air, seeming to fly in the night. As she came down her katana was drawn and sliced through the air with her. In perfect form the blade was brought down, bringing with it the fury of heaven itself. 

  


The first victim of the night was split in half. The bandit was dead as soon as he hit the ground. 

  


The blood was flecked quickly from her sword. Drawing next her twin blades, Rimiko flung herself forward, allowing the darkest part of herself to reveal itself that night. 

  


Her mission was simple. Elimination. 

  


She saw movement from the corner of her eye and barreled towards it. At the last possible moment she jumped onto a rooftop. Just as she did a guard passed below her. Rimiko leapt back to the ground, her arms and swords extended in front of her. Her blades struck the guard first and then her body. The kill was instant. 

  


Rimiko leapt back onto a rooftop, feeling an eerie calm take over her. At the end of the rooftop a guard was perched, his back turned to her own. Rimiko simply walked up to him and tapped him in the shoulder. 

  


As the bandit turned Rimiko spun and slammed both blades into his stomach. She held them there for a moment, feeling the life leave him, and then she pulled them out.

  


A terrifying, dark part of her actually wanted her to be spotted. There was something so dangerous...so thrilling...about being found and having an all out confrontation. But Rimiko was distracted by these inner urges as a bandit passed below. 

  


The bandit stopped for a moment beneath her building. Rimiko crawled slowly to the roof's edge. Wrapping her feet around an outcropping, Rimiko hung upside down. She arched herself all the way backward then swung her blades forward. The man let out a startled cry as the blades entered his back. Rimiko dropped from the roof and ran off to find more victims.

  


***

  


"Sayako, your map is looking wonderful!" Ayame complemented. 

  


Sayako blushed and muttered something in response. Ayame's comment had not been superfluous. Sayako's drawing skills were extraordinary. She took down every detail with great precision. 

  


"Have you ever created a map before?"

  


"No, never."

  


"Really? And you're this good without any previous experience? Well...I am impressed!"

  


But the number of things that made Sayako impressive was growing at a frightening rate. Sayako could easily navigate her way through the corridors with as much ease as Ayame, who had already spent days exploring them. Sayako made it appear as if she had lived in this castle. 

Ayame wanted to question her daughter but decided against it. Sayako was glowing in satisfaction at her mother's praise, and Ayame wouldn't want to ruin that for anything. The two made a great pair, and with Ayame handling the traps and Sayako in charge of the map, they were making greater progress than any of the other Azuma. 

  


"Look up there. That small groove on the wall is an arrow trap. Stand to the side." Ayame ordered. 

  


Both she and Sayako pushed themselves against one of the walls. With crafted aim Ayame threw a stone past the trap. An arrow whistled through the air and landed harmlessly all the way down at the end of the hallway. Sayako made anther mark on the map as to where a trap had been by putting a small x. There were x's dotting the entire map. 

  


"So many traps..." Sayako whispered. "Oh! I think that's another one!" 

  


"Good eye. Stand back." Ayame ordered. She threw another stone, but this time a spear popped out of the wall and went back in. Ayame frowned. 

  


"Here," she said, handing Sayako a stone. "This will be a two man effort."

  


Ayame unsheathed one of her swords and held it ready over her head. Sayako threw the stone and triggered the spear. Ayame slashed her sword down as close to the base as she could. The spear clattered to the ground. Waving her hand in front of it, only a small nub of wood now protruded from the wall. 

  


"We're making such great progress!" Sayako exclaimed. "Lets hurry on!"

  


But in her excitement she did not look down. 

  


The floor just in front of her had such a strange pattern to it. 

  


If she had only looked, the grain would have told her its secret. 

  


"MOTHER!!!" Sayako screamed as she fell into darkness.

  


***

  


"Get over here!" Rimiko hissed. 

  


The brave and wonderful Hitoshi Akiyori had been cowering in an alleyway again. Rimiko hauled him over to the bank of southern part of the river. She then abandoned him and ran straight to her horse. 

  


"Are you okay?" Rimiko asked, gently rubbing the horse's nose. "I hate leaving you alone out here." The horse nudged her affectionately.

  


"Well, at the rate I've been going I'm sure we'll be able to leave here soon!" Akiyori said with a self satisfied smirk. 

  


"I highly doubt that, Akiyori." Rimiko grumbled. 

  


Akiyori's smirk turned into a grin. "Don't be so distant! Call me Hitoshi, Kenko."

  


"Umm...no. I'll stick with Akiyori and you may refer to me as Morimoto. So listen, Akiyori, don't try to put on an act. You haven't even drawn your sword this night."

  


"That's a lie!"

  


"Oh, actually, it is. You did draw your sword...to hold up at me. Terribly sorry for that mistake."

  


"Are you challenging my talents as ninja?"

  


"I would if I thought you had any. Let me see your blade."

  


Akiyori drew the blade slowly. Rimiko drew her own and approached the boy. 

  


"See my blade? It's lost some of its precision edge because I've been using it so much. But look at your own. The blade is so fine it could split hairs. If it had shed any blood it would not be this way. Tell me now. Who are you? You are no ninja." 

  


The boy took a step back. His face was horrified. 

  


"Dammit! I should have known Lord Hachiroujirou would find out. But that is why you are here. You were playing coy from the start!"

  


Rimiko was startled. "What are you talking about?"

  


"Rubbing salt into my wounds? Making me explain my follies when you obviously know? Fine. I am no ninja. I am only a ninja apprentice. Because Lord Hachiroujirou was offering payment for any ninja to come to this village and investigate the problem. I convinced him I was a fully trained and took the money. But seeing as how he has sent you, dammit! You're not taking the money from me!"

  


"You heartless bastard! You only came here for the money? These are people's lives at stake and you were willing to gamble with them. Keep your damn money and just stay out of my way."

  


Rimiko stalked off angrily. A fresh determination swept over her. Quickly she headed up the river. Voices sounded out from up ahead. The farther she went the more distinct they became. Rimiko used her grappling hook to vault onto one of the trees and moved from treetop to treetop, a horrific scene unveiling before her. 

  


Dozens of men and women were wading in the river depths. Each toiled with large netting, capturing scores of fish at a time. The bandits were watching from the sides of the river, occasionally yelling or beating a villager at random. 

  


Rimiko watched this hell for another hour. Finally, the bandits allowed the villagers to stop. Wearily, the villagers dragged themselves to river bank and sank down on its edge. Instantly they fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. A few guards were position around them, but most of the men had gathered in their own circle. They seemed to be preparing food. 

  


"Well now that's a thought..." Rimiko said, eyeing their large cooking pot with interest.

  


***

"NO! SAYAKO!"

  


Ayame screamed hysterically as she knelt by the trap door opening. Her inner calm, her inner balance, was now non-existent. Her ninja mind, perfectly trained to handle emergency situations, had gone totally blank. What could she do?

  


But unknown to her, in that darkness, Sayako still lived.

  


It was such an odd experience; unique, frightening, and pleasurable all at once. At first she was caught up in the feeling, that dreadful feeling of a never ending fall which made her stomach plummet. But as the darkness rushed around her it quickly turned into bliss. There were quite rushes reverberating through her ears, and her limbs stretched to their fullest as she swam through the darkness. It was wonderful to just fall, to not care what happened when she landed. Never had she felt so close to flying.

  


But then the memories came. Memories of Atsutane teaching her to fight. Memories of Lord Godha and Taro teaching her the morals of the Azuma. Memories of Kiku, Shiro, Hinageshi, Bikki, Chiharu, Shoko, and Tomoyo all laughing with her, not having a care in the world. And her mother. Her mother and Rimiko. What would she do without them? What would they do without her?

  


_I've been so reckless with my life,_ Sayako thought suddenly. _Rimiko and I are the same person. If I am to die, if she were to die, would we both not truly die?_

  


Sayako's hand shot to the inside of her shirt._ I must live!_

  


Her grappling hook was pulled out in a flash. Sayako instantly assessed that the walls were too smooth for her grappling hook to grab onto. Her only hope was that she had not fallen too far, even though it seemed an eternity.

  


With all her strength she threw her grappling hook. It was so surreal to see the rope flying upwards. To see her one and only hope flying so far above her.

  


_It will never reach,_ Sayako thought, tears coming to her eyes. 

  


But as the rope flew above her and her demise came ever towards her, Sayako felt a warmth wash through her body.

  


Her hand was stretched out, holding onto the grappling hook, but there was now another hand upon her own. A strong arm was wrapped around her, supporting her and holding her. She turned and beheld a man falling along with her. His features were sharp and handsome, and his clothing was that of a ninja. There was something so loving and gentle upon his features, as though Sayako was a person of great importance to him. When he gazed upon her his eyes were full of love and joy. 

  


But perhaps most striking about this man was his hair. It was white. The white of snow. 

  


"Keep reaching, Sayako",he whispered gently into her ear. "Just keep reaching." 

  


Sayako smiled back, the tears now trailing down her cheeks. It was so oddly wonderful to be falling freely with this man holding her. Holding her as though she were a mere child. Never could she remember at time when she had felt so loved and protected. She didn't know this man...she couldn't truly know...but was this her... 

  


Suddenly Sayako's world stopped. Literally. The rope had caught, and the sudden cessation of falling snapped Sayako roughly. She slammed into one of the walls and ricocheted painfully from it. When she finally managed to hold still she could feel the rope being pulled upward.

  


Sayako blinked. The man had disappeared. 

***

  


Rimiko laughed evilly. Some things in life were just too easy. 

  


"What are you doing?" a voice hissed behind her. 

  


Rimiko grabbed Akiyori and pulled him to the ground. 

  


"Just wait and see." 

  


The bandits had all gathered around in a circle now, not bothering to keep watch on the villagers. They were too terrified to attempt an escape, anyway. A huge man dished out servings of whatever it was he had cooked in the large pot. From the smell it did not seem too appetizing, but the bandits didn't seem to be picky. Each man got a slopping bowl full, and as they ate, they greedily chugged it down as if it were the last meal of their life. 

  


"They have worse manners then me." Rimiko muttered, fairly impressed. 

  


The men laughed heartily and told some of the dirtiest jokes Rimiko had ever heard ("My virgin ears!" Rimiko wanted to protest). But quite suddenly one of the men dropped his bowl, starred off into space, and slumped to the ground. The other men simply laughed at this, not knowing what had happened. But one by one the same happened to them all. Soon all the bandits were scattered upon the ground, unconscious. 

  


Rimiko stood and dusted herself off. She approached the group calmly, Akiyori on her heals. 

  


"What did you do?!" he exclaimed. 

  


"It's a sleeping potion. I'm glad I remembered to bring it along. I'll have to thank Hinageshi when I come home. If she doesn't kill me, that is." Rimiko said. "Now help me tie them up."

  


The two scrounged around and found some rope among the bandits. They also used pieces of the fishing nets, and working carefully, they began to tie up all the bandits tightly. In the middle of tying up one particularly foul man Rimiko heard a whiny in the distance. 

  


"That was my horse." Rimiko said. "Finish up the job. I'll return soon."

  


Rimiko ran off to find her horse. When she arrived she found her horse traveling up the river, having been started by some thunder in the distance. Rimiko calmed her horse and brought her along back to Akiyori. But when she returned she was utterly shocked.

  


"Oh please, do not thank me. I am a humble servant of Lord Hachiroujirou's."

  


Akiyori had awoken all the villagers and was now claiming all the credit!

  


Rimiko watched numbly as all the villagers crowded around him and congratulated him. She watched as he disgustingly tried to act humble while simultaneously bragging. Her blood began to boil.

  


_ I'll kill him,_ Rimiko thought simply. _I'll out and out kill him as soon as he is away from the villagers._

  


This seemed like a perfectly natural course of action, and satisfied with her decision, Rimiko began to walk away. She suddenly smacked her head and remembered the reason she was here. She had to find that doctor! 

  


Not wanting to approach the villagers now, for she would surely behead Akiyori in front of them, Rimiko instead returned to the house of Keiko and Koji. The two let her in and eagerly asked her what had happened. 

  


"You no longer have to worry. The bandits are all tied up now. Your village is safe."

  


"We knew you would do it!" Keiko exclaimed. 

  


"Thank you so much!" Koji said. 

  


"You are welcome. As long as you two appreciate me, that's all that matters." Rimiko said, now rethinking Akiyori's death. It still seemed necessary, though. 

  


"Can you please tell me where I can find this doctor? I need to get going."

  


"We'll go with you! The doctors a shut in, he never leaves his house. Its so old and run down that the bandits didn't even check there."

  


Rimiko felt like smacking her head. So she could have just gone to his house and have been done with it! But seeing the happy faces on Koji and Kenko didn't allow her to regret what she had done.

  


The trio headed over to the doctor's house. He was a kind old man who was clearly relieved that the bandits had been overthrown. Rimiko explained Kenichi's condition as best she could. The doctor seemed to understand completely, and handed her a small parchment. 

  


"This is an acupressure chart." he explained. "Do you see these points marked on the back? If pressure is applied to these points, the pain will disappear. Now, mind you, this must be done once a day, and unfortunately is not a cure of the ailment. But it is a wonderful treatment. Now let me demonstrate how to do it properly."

  


The doctor kindly taught Rimiko for the next hour everything she needed to know. The crash course in acupressure was actually quite interesting, and Rimiko soaked up all the information he gave her. Rimiko thanked him profusely and offered him payment, but the doctor insisted she had already done enough. Keiko, Koji, and Rimiko bowed low to the doctor as they departed. 

  


"Will you be going home now? Home to your twin?" Keiko asked sadly.

  


"Yes. Thank you so much for your help. You two are smart and brave little children. Listen," Rimiko said seriously, "Make sure you always appreciate each other, okay? I mean, you two are always going to be twins, and you'll always have a deep bond between you. Its almost like you two are just two parts of the same person. That's really special."

  


The children seemed to greatly appreciate her words. "Yes! We love being twins!" Keiko said. "Its fun." Koji agreed. 

  


Rimiko reached down and hugged them both. As she walked away they called out their goodbyes to each other. Her heart was greatly warmed. 

  


_ Now its time to kill that bastard..._

  


But the more she thought about it the less she wanted to shed more blood that night. And all that talking about twins had her thinking about dear Sayako. Suddenly Rimiko found herself wondering what Sayako would do in a situation like this. 

_Wait_, Rimiko thought. _Sayako wouldn't kill him. Sayako would do the smart thing._

  


Having a random epiphany, Rimiko switched directions and ran off. 

  


***

  


Sayako gripped the edge of the trap door. Ayame dropped the rope she had been pulling and grabbed a hold of her daughter's hand. She pulled Sayako up easily and dragged her a great distance away from the pit. The two grasped each other desperately. 

  


"Oh Sayako! I thought I had lost you!" Ayame exclaimed, her voice choked with tears. 

  


"Mother..." Sayako mumbled, burying her head in Ayame's shoulder. 

  


Sayako was trembling violently, and the two sat like that for a long time. When Ayame could speak again she found herself thanking all the gods for this miracle.

  


"Mother." Sayako interrupted. "I saw him. When I was falling, I saw him, and he held me, and he told me to keep reaching."

  


"Who?"

  


Sayako smiled happily. "Father. I saw father. He had white hair and he was handsome, just as you had said. His spirit came back to me. His spirit came and saved me."

  


"Rikimaru...?" Ayame whispered.

  


Sayako nodded. Ayame suddenly knew that more than her daughter had been returned to her that day. Hope itself had been returned to her that day. 

***

  


Akiyori greatly enjoyed the night he spent at the village. The villagers treated him as if he were royalty. The meal they served him was the finest he ever had, and everyone of them clambered to hear his tale. He happily told them of his adventurous night spent beheading all the guards, then brilliantly lacing their food with a sleeping drought. The only ones who knew the truth were Koji, Keiko, and the kind doctor. On Rimiko's wishes they did not challenge the boys story, though Koji did kick him in the shins and run. 

  


The next morning Akiyori roused early. When he went in search of his horse he was surprised to find his mare was not in the place he had tied her. He looked round the entire village but could find no traces of either his horse or the pack containing all his belongings. 

  


Far off in the distance, riding away from the village, his horse was happily trotting along. Beside her was another fine horse matching a fine rider. This rider was eagerly sifting through Akiyori's pack. Its contents were priceless. Food, medicine bottles, clothing, weapons, a compass. Such wonderful things to have for travel. 

  


But the most important item was a medium sized leather pouch. Inside this pouch was a hefty sum of coins. Rimiko weighed the bag in her hand thoughtfully, thinking that she would make good use of the reward from Lord Hachiroujirou. Yes, this would be just enough for all those presents she had to buy Sayako. 

  


She whistled a happy tune as she rode along beneath the warm sunlight. 


	15. A Triumphant Return

******************************************************************************

  


Act V

Pain of Eternity

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Fourteen: A Triumphant Return

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

Mission: Free Kenichi from pain

  


******************************************************************************

Sayako had returned home for three days now and she was still being pampered. After hearing her near death tale it seemed that everyone in the Godha Clan was treating her as though she were made of glass. At first Sayako had been so shocked by the entire incident that she had not even noticed, but now it was getting irritating. But as she waved off Hinageshi's offer of tea for the fifth time that hour, she reminded herself that they were all just worried about her. 

  


Tonight at midnight it would be her birthday, and Rimiko had not yet returned. Sayako had tried to pass the day in her room, but it seemed that everyone wanted to keep her company. So she was surrounded, quite literally, in one of Lord Godha's chambers by her friends and family as they all awaited the midnight hour. 

  


"We were just telling Hinageshi what a wonderful student you are, Sayako." Bikki gushed. 

  


"Yes, you're a faster learner than we were." Chiharu giggled. 

  


"We're jealous of you!" Shoko exclaimed. 

  


Hinageshi, who had been conversing quietly with Ayame, smiled. "Yes. Perhaps I shall sit down and teach you myself one day."

  


"Is it midnight yet? I want to celebrate." whined Atsutane, who was sharpening weapons with Taro and Tomoyo. 

  


"If you're like this on Sayako's birthday I can't imagine you on your own." Tomoyo commented. 

  


Everyone let out a collective groan. 

  


"Every year he tells me two weeks in advance as to the precise date, as though I forgot." Lord Godha sighed. 

  


Taro growled. "For me it's a month."

  


"Ayame, hey Ayame! My birthday's coming up. Just thought I'd remind you. Again." Ayame mimicked, rolling her eyes as she did so. 

  


"On your next birthday I'm sedating you and I won't wake you until its over." Hinageshi warned. 

  


Atsutane busted out his classic pout as the door to the room slid open slowly. Juriette entered, bowing and going through all the proper formalities. She smiled when she saw Sayako but was shocked to discover everyone else in the room. She seemed especially surprised to find Lord Godha there, and was seemingly flustered. 

  


"I am terribly sorry if I am intruding." she stammered. "But I've brought some food to help pass the night hours." 

  


"Get on in here." Atsutane ordered, eyeing the large tray she held in her hands. "I'm not missing your snacks this time."

  


"Yes, do come in child." Lord Godha beckoned. 

  


Juriette nodded curtly and stood. As she walked over to the group and was about to offer them her food, a loud voice suddenly boomed throughout the room.

  


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYAKO!"

  


Rimiko pounced into the room and startled Juriette so much that she dropped her tray. The tray upended and its contents flew all over the room. Everyone laughed, except for Juriette, and circled around Rimiko. 

  


"It isn't past twelve yet? I did make it, didn't I?" Rimiko questioned eagerly. 

  


Sayako smiled for the first time in days. "Yes! You have just a few minuets to spare! I'm so glad you made it!"

  


"A promise is a promise. And not only did I make it back in time but I have PRESENTS!"

  


And with that Rimiko threw down a huge sack upon the ground. It landed with a gigantic thud. The group wondered vaguely how she had managed to carry such a large burden upon her back. 

  


"Now I had really wanted to wrap all this in fancy paper but I simply didn't have enough time. Give me a minuet while I sort through all this." 

  


Rimiko shuffled through the bag, grabbing here and pulling there. The entire group kept trying to peak into her bag, but Rimiko blocked their view. Finally Rimiko grabbed a huge armful from the bag and literally threw it at Sayako. 

  


"Hope you like it." Rimiko said happily. 

  


Sayako looked down and discovered she was now holding a new ninja suit of armor. As she slowly unfolded the silky fabric she drew in a deep breath. This was exactly as her mother had described her old armor! The outfit was made of a silky violet material, and across the chest there was a strong iron mail. A beautiful pair of armlets, strong boots, and silky face mask completed the outfit. Sayako was beyond words. 

  


"Rimiko...I...." Sayako began. 

  


"Wait! I have more!" Rimiko exclaimed. 

  


And that she did. Rimiko gave her sister a new carrying pack, sharpening stone, dagger, set of three shurikens, a finely lacquered pair of wooden sandals, and Akiyori's compass. Sayako kept opening and closing her mouth dumbly. 

  


"Oh, and your last present is outside." Rimiko said, hauling her sister up. 

  


The two ran outside with the rest of the group on their heels. Sayako looked around expectantly but could only see Rimiko's two horses. Sayako paused. Two horses? 

  


"I don't understand..." Sayako said slowly. 

  


Rimiko rolled her eyes. "Well dummy, if you don't care about always having to borrow a horse from the Godha stables then that's fine with me. I just thought that having your own horse would be nice, is all."

  


Sayako gasped and ran up to her new horse. It was a snow white mare with clear eyes and fine mane. Rimiko smiled as her sister began to jump up and down.

  


"Rimiko! Where on earth did you find such a well bred mare?" Sayako cried, already rubbing the nose on her new horse. 

  


_Good question..._Rimiko thought. _Akiyori must have stolen it. Well, it has a better home now, so I did right by stealing from him. _

  


"Come back inside. I have plenty to tell you."

  
  


***

  


The twins spent the night with their friends and family, admiring Rimiko's presents and listening to Rimiko's tale with great interest. Everyone was proud when she told them of how she had laced the bandit's stew with sleeping drought, and none more so than Hinageshi. But when she recounted how she had stolen both mare and money from Akiyori, Atsutane was greatly alarmed. 

  


"You bought all this with stolen money?! Rimiko, what were you thinking?! And not only did you steal, but from the Northern Clan no less! We don't even know where we stand with them!" Atsutane exclaimed. 

  


Taro was also grave. "Atsutane is right. This may cause trouble."

  


But it was the laughter of both Ayame and Lord Godha that lightened the mood. 

  


"Your concerns are valid but there is nothing to fear. Once the boy discovers that Rimiko was not sent by his Lord, he will not worry about her publicly disgracing him. That will matter most to him. He will not put himself and his reputation in further jeopardy by pursuing her." Ayame explained calmly. 

  


"And besides," Lord Godha added. "The reward was offered to whoever freed the villagers. Rimiko was the one who single handedly captured the entire group of bandits. The money is rightfully hers."

  


"And what about her stealing his horse?" Atsutane questioned. 

  


"Well," Lord Godha said, "That he simply deserved."

  


Tomoyo and Rimiko then tackled Atsutane for trying to get her into trouble and the group disbanded from there. Light was now dawning outside. Hinageshi promised to bring them all a cup of strong tea. None had gotten any sleep that night and there was still a celebration feast for the twins later that day. 

  


As Sayako carefully gathered her new armor she noticed a small scroll in Rimiko's pack. Picking it up she found it was a detailed chart of the human body. Sayako held it up to her twin.

  


"What's this?"

  


Rimiko snatched it from her. "I forgot about Kenichi!" she exclaimed and ran from the room. 

  


Rimiko ran all the way to Kenichi's room, bowling over several servants in the process. She threw open his door and shut it, not bothering with formalities. She slammed down on the floor beside him. 

  


He looked absolutely terrible. Every breath he took was raspy and forced. Beads of sweat poured from her forehead. He was unearthly pale. 

  


"Kenichi...Kenichi wake up..." Rimiko beckoned. 

  


Slowly the boy opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to focus on her, but even when he did, Rimiko could tell his vision was blurred with tears. He wet his lips and tried to speak. His voice was chocked with pain. 

  


"You're back."

  


"Yes. Yes I am. I found the doctor who can help you, Kenichi. He taught me what I can do to make your pain go away."

  


A wry smile formed on Kenichi's lips. "The pain will never go away."

  


Rimiko hardened. "Yes it will! I'll have no more talk like that. Please, just turn over and let me try this."

  


Rimiko threw Kenichi's sheets off of him. Beneath he wore a lose fitting robe. Rimiko helped him turn onto his stomach and then pulled the robe down to his waist, exposing his back and arms. Rimiko whispered soothingly into his ear. 

  


"I pray that this makes the pain stop. But if it doesn't, then I'll keep looking, and I'll keep looking until I get it right. But listen, the doctor said the first time I do it it will hurt. Just stay with me, Kenichi."

  


Rimiko eyed his back critically. There were seven main spots on his back that she had to press with just the right amount of pressure. They were all located either on or near the spine, the center for nerves and the center of Kenichi's pain. The doctors technical explanations were lost on her, but Rimiko had practiced furiously, and she knew the places she had to touch by heart. 

  


She placed both her hands on the first two spots and applied the perfect amount of pressure. Kenichi did not react. She then moved on to the third and fourth spots, which were lower on the back and required more force. Rimiko felt him shudder slightly, but he made no further indication of discomfort. But when Rimiko touched the fifth and sixth spots, Kenchi hissed audibly. 

  


"I know, I know it hurts. I'm so sorry that it does." she said, extremely upset because she had to hold these spots for longer periods of time. 

  


"Okay, I'm moving onto the last spots. Just try to think about something else." Rimiko said helplessly as she places her hands onto the small of his back and pressed. 

  


Kenichi cried out in pain but made great efforts to hold himself still. Rimiko could hear how he struggled to breath. 

  


"I'm sorry, it'll be over soon. It'll be over soon." Rimiko kept whispering. 

  


In desperation she leaned over him, as though she were trying to shield him from the cruel life he was being forced to lead. She gently kissed the back of his neck and enjoyed the warmth of his skin. As she placed her cheek against his back he suddenly seemed to calm. After another minuet Rimiko removed her hands from the spots. Slowly she moved over to Kenichi's side and allowed him to sit up. 

  


There was a look of complete bewilderment on his face. He looked around him as though he was a newborn child, so full of hope, so full of unknowing. Rimiko could not tell if this was good or bad. He could be in complete shock from the abundance of pain. 

  


Kenichi gently took a hold of her hand and lead her to the balcony outside. He watched as the first rays of sunlight melded with the horizon. Tears were now streaming down his face. 

  


"I never thought this would happen." he said numbly. "I thought the pain would never leave me."

  


Rimiko smiled. This was the Kenichi she knew. This was the Kenichi who had looked at her so desperately that night, that night when he had been so willing to end it all. This was the man that she had been unable to kill. This was the one man she would never be able to kill. 

  


He turned to her with a beautiful smile lighting his face. "Rimiko, I can never thank you enough."

  


But Rimiko's face had suddenly turned beat red. Kenichi blinked at her innocently. 

  


"What's wrong?" he asked. 

  


Rimiko made an odd squeaking noise. She then frantically pointed at him and shrieked, "Robe! Robe!"

  


Kenichi looked down and discovered that his robe had slipped off. The only thing he now wore was a look of horror. Just as he made a grab for his fallen clothing the door to the balcony slid open to reveal Hinageshi. 

  


"There you are Kenichi, I've been...WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?! PULL UP THAT ROBE AND GET INSIDE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!!" 

  


***

_Come now Ayame...I must speak with you..._

  


Ayame sat bolt upright from her bed. She sucked in a few breaths and tried to remember where she was. Glancing around she realized she was in her own room, safely taking an afternoon nap. But it wasn't safe. Not any longer. __

  


_ So soon? _Ayame wondered desperately. __

  


She grabbed several lightfoot scrolls from her room and in a whirling tornado of motion she had left the Godha estate miles behind her. She stood alone in a desolate wooded area, scanning the unfamiliar territory. She placed a hand against one of the tree trunks and felt it's great age resonating from within.

  


"I am glad you came. We have much to discuss."

  


Ugaki Nagen appeared from one of the trees. Ayame regarded him warily. 

  


"Not too much to discuss, I hope. Today is the birth date of my twins. I will not miss their celebrations for anything."

  


"No." he shook his head. "Even I would not pull you away from celebrations. For there shall be so few in the upcoming days."

  


"So you have seen it?" Ayame asked.

  


"Yes. All that you see, I see. Both our sides had been hoping for days of peace. I wonder if that is even possible, anymore."

  


"And exactly what side do you take?" 

  


"My own. The side that inspires progress."

  


"The side that inspires chaos."

  


Nagen smiled. "Two words. Same results. Do you see me as being evil, Ayame?"

  


"I see no evil. Not anymore. Evil is a wonderful word to paint something as one thing. But nothing is ever one thing, for nothing is ever anything."

  


"Ah! Brilliant answer. One that can only be expected from a person of great enlightenment."

  


Ayame shrugged. "You asked me so I answered. No, I do not see you as evil. And so you know, I do not see myself as good. But tell me, does it have to be so soon?"

  


"You know it can not be postponed any longer. I have done my part. What further role I take has yet to be decided."

  


"I see. Can you tell me, will there be many deaths?"

  


Nagen grinned. "You are in a better position to find that out. You have an unfair advantage on your side. I do not find it just that your daughter has made friends with...well, I do not know what to call him. He is certainly no boy."

  


"Ah, so you've seen him. She believes I know nothing of him, but I have seen it for some time know. His presence does greatly confuse things." Ayame sighed. 

  


"Ayame, the time has come." Nagen said gravely. "The catalysts are set. Blood will again soak this land. But there is solace. For all that is to happen, it will bring about great change. Change that may someday lead to days of peace. And that is all that we may hope for."

  


Ayame accepted this. "But tell me," she pleaded, "Why the Godha Clan? Why has there always been such strife in the Godha Clan?"

  


"Because of its power. Great power causes need for great change. Do you not see? This strife that causes such grief also makes you strong. Take pride in that." 

  


"Thank you. I shall. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my daughters."

  


"All right Ayame. But please be careful. I wish no harm to befall you, or your family."

  


"Nagen, no stranger enemies there ever were. Be careful. I am afraid events shall unfold that even we have not foreseen."

  


***

  


When Ayame returned home she found Hinageshi screaming at a flushed Rimiko and Kenichi. Sayako was vainly trying to calm her.

  


"And you swear upon everything that is sacred it was not what it looked like?" Hinageshi asked for the tenth time. 

  


"Yes! I swear! I swear upon everything there is that I can swear upon! Please believe me." Rimiko begged. 

  


"Hinageshi, please, at least lower your voice." Sayako asked. 

  


But Hinageshi had just spotted Ayame and all but flew over to her. She quickly recounted whsy she had walked in on. Ayame laughed heartily. 

  


"Hinageshi, so little faith in my children! If Rimiko says that it was purely an accident, than it was an accident."

  


Hinageshi looked as though she wanted to argue more, but Ayame was so placid that she knew it would be pointless. Angry, Hinageshi grabbed Kenichi and stomped away, determined to keep an eye on him and put him in clothing that was as conservative and as she could make it.

  


"Mother, I really had only..."

  


"You do not need to explain, Rimiko. I'm actually glad I have you two here. We must talk."

  


Rimiko and Sayako exchanged a glance. Her mother had become oddly serious. 

  


"It is time I told you all that lay in my heart. Events are unfolding...times are changing. You must be prepared for all that lay ahead."

  


Ayame heaved a deep sigh. "And trust me. It will not be easy."

  


******************************************************************************

  


End of Act IV

  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  



	16. Identity

ADVANCE \d4***********************************************************************************************

**Act VI**

**Night of a Thousand Falling Stars**

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter Sixteen: Identity**

**ADVANCE \d4*****************************************************************************************************

**Mission: Reveal the true self**ADVANCE \d4

***********************************************************************************************

AI don=t think I understand,@ Rimiko said slowly. The confused girl kept glancing between her twin and mother, vainly trying to see if she was missing something. 

AWhat=s going to happen?@ 

Ayame smiled grimly and took her two daughters by the hand. It was a familiar gesture. Walking along slowly, Ayame began her explanation.

AThere are many things I have withheld from you until now. Please know this; I had to.  There are so many stories I have for you, many I have almost forgotten. I shall begin with what is most important. For a long time now, even since before you were born, I have been able to see. See all that shall come to pass.@

There was a heavy pause, and from the expression on her face, it was clear that Rimiko did not understand what this meant. Sayako, on the other hand, was thinking rapidly. 

AYou can see the future? Is that why nothing has ever surprised you? Is that why...why you trusted Cho-Hei, why...why you trusted Kenichi?@ Sayako asked quickly.

AYes, and why I trusted Yasha.@ 

AYou know about Yasha?!@ Sayako blurted out.

  


AYes, I know about Yasha.  I foresaw him, Cho-Hei, and Kenichi. Who I did not foresee, though, was Ugaki Nagen.@

ANagen?@ Rimiko asked. AWhat does he have to do with all of this?@

Ayame heaved a sigh. AI am not explaining this correctly. Let me start from the beginning.@

And so Ayame began her tale. It began with her and Rikimaru, fighting together for the betterment of the Godha Clan. She detailed their missions, and how close they soon became. But her true tale began with Mt. Shiba. She explained the Mt. Shiba disease, how Princess Kiku had been infected, and how both she and Rikimaru had to retrieve the cure. Then, in great detail, she told of her own death and rebirth. She told of the wonders and kindness of death...death...their constant spiritual comrade. Then the tale of Rei was told...of the betrayal...of Ayame=s forgiveness. In tears Ayame detailed Rikimaru=s death, and her tale concluded with Shiro, the last player of the game, the one who was forgiven and reborn.

AAnd then one day, as I was walked beneath a groove of cherry trees, I passed by a beautiful pond. And as I gazed upon its surface I had a vision, a vision of two beautiful baby girls. And then I knew, I knew those two girls were my own. And I had a second vision, a vision of the face stealer demon Shiro, being forgiven and reborn to atone for his sins. And I saw that he would have a great many sins to atone for, and his life would be quite difficult. But I was reassured by my two girls, who I knew would aid him when the time came.@

ASo...Shiro, little Shiro...had been a demon, and was born to Kiku to atone for his sins?@ Rimiko asked numbly. 

AYes. But remember, his sins were forgiven. This life for him is not a punishment. It is simply a chance for him to make peace.@

ABut what does Nagen have to do with all of this?@ Sayako asked. 

AWell, you must remember, this universe runs in precious balance. Because I have the ability to see into the future, so does Nagen. The fates cannot be tilted towards the favor of the Godha clan. There must be balance. Unfortunately, Nagen is not truly an enemy. He is simply acting out his part. If he did not help the rivals of the Godha clan, the Godha clan would become too powerful, and would become corrupt.@

AWho are the rivals of the Godha clan? The Northern Clan?@ Sayako asked. 

Ayame tilted her head and gazed to the sky. AThese eyes do not see everything. Our true enemies are a mystery to me. But I do know this; the Northern clan is not the only candidate.@

Ayame suddenly turned and gazed at Sayako. Her eyes pierced through her daughter. 

ADid you know that the night you ran into the woods, those many years ago, was nearly your last?@

  


AWHAT?!" Rimiko cried. AYou foresaw Sayako=s death?!@

ANo, but I foresaw the wolves that were following her. Fortunately, that nice boy came along and escorted her out of the forest.@

Sayako gasped. AYou mean...you know who Yasha is?@

Ayame was silent for a long time.

AI do. But you do not.@

***********************************************************************************************

Tomoyo ran easily through the woods, jumping over logs and navigating her way as though it were second nature. The earth was mossy and springy; very welcoming to her bare feet. Atsutane was just a few paces behind her. She had convinced him to take a run with her, though he had quite refused to take off his shoes. To Tomoyo, running was the ultimate sign of freedom. To be able to share that with her love meant the world to her.

AWait up Tomoyo!@ Atsutane called out.

Something in his tone slowed her steps. She waited patiently as Atsutane caught up with her. There was a serious expression on his face, and as she slowed her breathing and began to look around, she suddenly realized why.

_We__=re being followed,_ Atsutane lipped to her. 

***********************************************************************************************

AYASHA! YASHA!@ Sayako screamed, running through the gates at a frightening speed. She sprinted up the hill and gazed around. It was completely desolate. 

AYASHA! YASHA, PLEASE!@ She cried.

Footfalls sounded behind her and Yasha appeared, looking as though he expected this. Sayako gazed upon him fearfully. There was something evanescent about him. She could not shake the feeling that he was going to disappear at any moment. 

AYour mother has spoken to you.@

AYes.@

  


AShe told you nothing that you did not already know.@

AI already knew?@

AYes. You already knew.@

AHow?@

ARemember, Sayako, your mother had a great burden in her life. She was a key player in keeping the balance. That responsibility has fallen upon you, but so has all her wisdom. You have an innate knowledge within you, Sayako. You draw from experiences that you have never even witnessed. It is the greatest gift you posses.@             

ASo did I see the ghost of my father down in the well, or was it just a memory?@

AThat depends on how much faith you have.@

AWho are you Yasha? What role do you have in this game?@

Silence.

AYasha...@

Silence.

AYasha...what color are your eyes?@                  

***********************************************************************************************

Rimiko rubbed her head. She still had a million questions to ask, but Sayako had run off like a madwoman and her mother had disappeared. So now left by her lonesome, Rimiko took a leisurely walk, which happened to go by Kenichi=s room.

AI don=t think you should come by here.@ called Kenichi as she passed by his balcony. The boy was perched on the railing and gazed down upon her thoughtfully.

AAnd why not?@ Rimiko demanded angrily.

ABecause if you do Hinageshi will skin me.@

Rimiko scratched her head thoughtfully, and then shrugged. AWell that would be your problem.@ She said as she jumped up onto his balcony.

  


AYou know what a pain you are?@ Rimiko asked mockingly.  AEvery morning I have to wake up early and haul myself here, do the whole acupressure thing, just so you can have a bit more mobility. Honestly, I think you cause less trouble when you=re bedridden.@

Kenichi looked oddly serious. AI know you=re joking, but that has been bothering me. If you don=t want to do it anymore I could ask someone else. Perhaps a healer girl who has more time on their hands??

ANO!@ Rimiko protested, a little too loudly. ANo, no...I mean, they=re actually busier then I am. No. Absolutely not. No.@

ARimiko...@ Kenichi began, looking pained. AIf you are the only one who knows how to use the acupressure scroll...@

Kenichi broke off and suddenly looked away. ANever mind. It is not important.@

Rimiko pondered what he had been about to say. So what if she were the only one who knew how to use the acupressure scroll? She did not mind doing it every morning. 

But realization suddenly hit her. _Every morning._If Rimiko was the only one who was able to treat his ailment, then she would have to be a part of his life, permanently.

AKenichi...do you not want me to...be the one to do it every day?@

ANO!@ He protested, now being the one too loud. AIt is not that...it is just...if we were to be separated, I can not do it myself...and no one besides you knows how...@

He gave up what he had been trying to say and instead looked at the sky. Rimiko bit her lip. They both knew what the other was thinking, but did not know how to say it. Rimiko was starting to panic, and as the silence stretched she forcibly laughed. 

AWell, we could just get hitched. That way you=d always have to stay with me!@

If Rimiko had not been sitting on a balcony she probably would have bashed her head against a wall. She had tried to make a joke of it, but Kenichi had visibly twitched at the hint of marriage. Rimiko blushed furiously and vaulted from her perch.

ARimiko, wait!@

Rimiko paused, but she did not dare turn around and face him. Kenichi had vaulted from the balcony as well (though much less gracefully), and raced up to her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist to keep her there.

ADo you want to get married?@ Kenichi asked desperately. 

AI don=t know!@ Rimiko exclaimed. ADo you?@

  


AI don=t know either. I mean...do you want to get married?@

AWhy don=t you answer first?! You=re the boy, you=re supposed to propose!@

AFine, I=m proposing. Do you want to get married?@

AOh, some great proposal that is Kenichi! Really romantic!@

ADammit Rimiko, if it is not obvious that I love you then I don=t know what is!@

AWhat?! You think you=re the obvious one?  You think you=re the obvious one? Why do you think I hoard the acupressure scroll? Huh? Why do you think I walk past your room twenty times a day?@

AI don=t know. I thought maybe you were walking to the dojo or something.@

AThe dojo is that way! There=s nothing over here except some storage houses and extra kitchens and extra living quarters and do you want to get married or not?@

AYes. Do you?@

AYes.@              

AFine.@

AFine.@

Rimiko and Kenichi blinked. 

Rimiko and Kenichi blinked again.

ADid...did we just get engaged through a screaming match?@ Rimiko asked doubtfully.

Kenichi bit his lip. AI believe we did.@

AWow.@ Rimiko said slowly. ASo...we are getting married.@

AYes.@ Kenichi said, now nodding his head slowly. AYes, we are getting married.@

AOh.@ Rimiko said.

It took a minuet for this to settle in, but suddenly Rimiko=s face lit up.

AOh. Oh, oh, OH!@ Rimiko gasped, suddenly laughing hysterically and launching herself into Kenichi=s arms. 

  


***********************************************************************************************

Tomoyo nodded her head fearfully and pulled out her shurikens. Atsutane unsheathed his daggers and the two moved back to back. Tomoyo could only vaguely sense the kis around them. Atsutane said nothing, but it was quickly becoming apparent that they had been surrounded. 

AIt is all right,@ he whispered. AJust stay by my side.@

For a brief moment the two clutched hands, and then with a mighty cry, they struck out against their attackers that moved unseen.

***********************************************************************************************

Yasha closed his eyes slowly, but when he opened them again they were a startling indigo. 

AYou...you=re...@

A rush of cognition swept over Sayako. Touches, glances, flesh touching flesh. Bonds made that were never supposed to form. Substance becoming real out of necessity, out of her necessity, to stay with him...

AYasha,@ Sayako said mournfully, Ayou are the spirit of death."

Yasha nodded his head slowly.

AYou were never meant to stay. But that night when I met you...that night when I touched you...@

_           She opened her eyes slowly and for a moment thought she beheld a vibrant color...And then Sayako did it; she reached out and placed a hand on the boy__=s leg, trying to prevent him from leaving...For a moment it felt as if his flesh was not tangible...The boy was staring at her with wide eyes...__AYou touched me!__@...And she too felt as if she had just done something...binding...by placing a hand upon him..._

AThat night, when I touched your leg, I did something. I...@

A...bound me to you.@ Yasha finished. ANo...don=t.@ he said, seeing the tears in her eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around her and whispered gently in her ear.

  


AThat night, when you ran into the woods, a group of rabid wolves had followed you. They would have killed you had they gotten the chance. But...it had not been your time, Sayako. So in order to protect the balance, I had to come to earth and make you leave the woods so the wolves would not slaughter you. But you did something that night that not even I expected. You touched me, Sayako. You made me an actual, sentient being. But even now I am still the spirit of death, and yet I stand here and hold you. It is a paradox, Sayako.@

But the rest of his words were cut off. Sayako had begun to sob hysterically. The harder she tried to stop the more tears she shed. 

AI am so sorry.@ she chocked out. AI am so sorry, to have confined a spiritual being to a human body...oh...oh I am so sorry...@

ASayako stop.@ Yasha ordered gently. ANo tears. I am not sorry that you bound me to you. I will never be sorry that you did.@

ABut how can you forgive me? To be a human, it must be insufferable.@

Yasha firmly grabbed a hold of her chin and titled her face up. As his lips brushed against hers Sayako felt a rushing thrill. The two kissed gently, and there was something so permanent, so lasting, that Sayako shuddered with pleasure. The bond was now set. Yasha fully belonged to her, as she did to him. There was nothing the couple could do but enjoy their fate together. 

Yasha pulled back and smiled. AThings are not so bad here.@

***********************************************************************************************

Tomoyo threw her shurikens in desperation, praying to all the heavens that she made it out of this alive. The melee showed no signs of letting up. More and more attackers were bearing down upon them. Tomoyo threw the last of her shurikens and drew her spare dagger. She heard a strangled cry behind her, one that was so dearly familiar. She turned slowly, and all the world seemed to freeze. 

Atsutane lay on the ground, his chest ripped open. 

AATSUTANE!@

  



	17. Deadly Siege

***************************************************************************************************

**Act VI**

**Night of a Thousand Falling Stars**

***************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Seventeen: Deadly Siege**

***************************************************************************************************

**Mission: Discover the enemy**

***********************************************************************************************

It was late, everyone already having retired to bed. It was quite. Looking back, they all should have realized. They all should have realized by that quite what was about to happen. 

Tomoyo stumbled towards the gates of the Godha clan. Across her back was slung Atsutane, who had been unconscious for hours now.  Tomoyo was soaked through with his blood. 

AWhy am I always carrying you, you idiot? Why am I always saving you?@ Tomoyo whispered.

She began to laugh hysterically. AWhy can=t you be a little more careful with your damn life? If you die...if you die...@

Cold tears poured down her cheeks as her heart emptied. The Godha clan was so close, yet she could feel every vestige of her strength leaving her. Her vision swam in and out of focus as her laughter increased in volume.

Tomoyo felt darkness take her.

AIf you died, I=d kill myself. I=d kill myself you idiot.@

***********************************************************************************************

ADid you see Juriette=s kimono?@ Bikki asked.

AI know! That silk was absolutely gorgeous!@ Chiharu giggled. 

  


AWhat a lucky girl. I don=t know how she manages to look so feminine all the time.@ Shoko said.

The three girls simultaneously sighed. Oh, to have excess time and money! How fine they could make themselves look.

AHey! Cheer up! We're working girls! We don=t have time to worry about stupid things like pretty kimonos.@ Bikki exclaimed. 

AThat=s right! We don=t have time to worry about clothing.@ Shoko agreed. 

ANope, no time at all for clothing!@ Chiharu agreed. AOr jewelry.@ she added. AOr hair ornaments. Or makeup. Or looking pretty. Or looking like a female in general.@

The three girls stopped and stared at each other.

AI WANT A VACATION!@ They cried simultaneously. 

AIt's so hard being Hinageshi=s student. She even has us fetching water for her.@ Bikki wailed. 

AI can=t remember the last time I did my hair up nice and fancy.@ Chiharu said.

Shoko was about to add a perfectly melodramatic complaint to their rant session when she suddenly noticed two oncoming figures. She set her water buckets down rushed towards them. The other two followed and gasped at what they saw.

Tomoyo stumbled towards them, smiling in relief. APlease...help...Atsutane...@ she said, and then fell to the ground. 

***********************************************************************************************

Neither Rimiko nor Kenichi knew how long they had been embracing. There was such an overwhelming relief between them. Never before had Rimiko been so happy.

AHow about in the spring? Can we be married when the sakura are in bloom?@ Rimiko asked wistfully. 

AThat sounds wonderful. We can begin the plans for this spring.@ Kenichi said, gently kissing her hair and then placing his chin on her head. There was something so perfect as to the way Rimiko pressed against his body.

AYou don=t know how happy I am. I was so afraid to even mention the prospect to you. I was sure my lineage would have discouraged you from accepting my proposal.@

  


AKenichi, I love you more than...uh...@

AYou love me more than uh?@

ANo...uh...what lineage?@

Kenichi pulled back and looked at Rimiko to see if she were joking. When the girl stared back at him seriously his eyes went wide with fright. He quickly pushed her away. 

AKenichi!@ Rimiko pleaded. AIt cannot be that bad, can it?@

Kenichi=s eyes were dark. AA wedding when the sakura were in bloom? I should have known it was too good.@ He spat bitterly, not able to look her in the eyes.

AKenichi, what does your lineage matter?@ Rimiko insisted.

But come to think of it, Rimiko had no idea who Kenichi=s parents were. She did know that he had cousins up north who had been willing to take him in, but her knowledge stopped there. She suddenly wondered why she had not thought to ask him before. 

ARimiko...my lineage is filled with nothing but shame. When I tell you of whom I share my blood, I doubt you will wish to stay with me.@

ADon=t tell me how I=m going to think or feel!@ Rimiko cried indignantly. AI=m telling you I=m not going to think or feel anything any differently than I do now. You can be descended from a dog for all I care.@

Rimiko paused, suddenly realizing something. AHey! You're not trying to get out of the wedding already, are you? Oh no, you just proposed to me. Okay, it may not have been formal, but you proposed and were getting married whether you like it or not.@

Kenichi was silent. He still refused to look at her. His hands were clenched.

AI would rather be descended from a dog then be descended from Iekazu Obu.@

There was a heavy silence. Rimiko blinked.

AWho?@

If Kenichi did not love her so much he would have rolled his eyes. ARimiko...@ he began. AObu Iekazu. Iekazu.@

AOh.@ Rimiko said. AWho?@

This time he did role his eyes. ALord Iekazu, Rimiko. Lord Iekazu.@

  


Rimiko put a hand to her head. ANo no no! Too many lords in Japan!@ She complained. AWhich one is that?@

AYou mean which one was that. He was the ruler of the Eastern Clan.@

Rimiko snapped her fingers. AEastern Clan! That I know. We took that one over and killed the...uh...oh...I=m so sorry Kenichi.@

ADo not be. The day my father died was a blessing.@

AWait!@ Rimiko suddenly exclaimed. AThat means you=re the heir to the Eastern Clan!@

Kenichi shook his head. AI don=t want it. My lineage is nothing but shame. My father had an illicit affair with a prostitute. I was the result. He paid for my mother=s silence and sent her away. He would have done the same for me if it were not for the persuasion of Ugaki Nagen. He was my father=s advisor and convinced him to keep me. My father was hoping that I could join his ninja, but my ailment destroyed any chance of that happening. Further disappointed in me, my father placed me in the charge of Nagen and had nothing to do with me. Nagen essentially raised me and was teaching me in the ways of leadership. He knew someday my father would lose his power and I would have to take over the clan.@

ASo...is he a good guy or a bad guy?@ Rimiko asked, thoroughly confused.

Kenichi grinned. ANagen...is Nagen. He is an extremist, not afraid of bloodshed if the end justifies the means. But he was a wonderful teacher and had extraordinary faith in me. I never had any in myself, though. That night when your clan took over my own, I knew things would change for the better. I also knew my father would be killed. I was the only one remaining with royal blood.@

ASo you wanted me to kill you.@ Rimiko whispered. ASo there would be no more heirs to the throne. So the Godha clan could take over completely. That=s what you meant when you said AIt all ends here.@@

AI have turned my back on my clan and I leave it fully in the hands of Lord Godha. My cousins in the north took pity on me and took me in. But when my ailment worsened they sent me back here.@

He finally looked at her, now smiling bitterly. AI understand if this information is too much for you. I was a fool before, thinking you already knew. Even if you did, I should not even dream that you would accept the bastard son of a tyrant. The Godha clan has been good to me, but I do not belong here. I shall leave soon.@

There was a long moment as Rimiko just stared at him with wide open eyes. Then, as everything that he had just said registered, Rimiko drew back her right arm. Opening her hand wide, Rimiko swung and gave Kenichi a rough smack to the head.

  


AOw!@ Kenichi cried in protest.

ADon=t ow me!@ Rimiko bellowed. ASomebody has to knock some sense into you! What the hell was I saying to you a few minuets ago, huh?! Huh?! I said we're getting married and I meant it! I don=t care who your parents are! I=m not marrying them! I=m marrying you! Now just shut your mouth about this leaving business because we are going to have a wedding, and its going to be in the spring, the sakura are going to be in bloom, and we are going to be damn happy or else!@

Kenichi rubbed his head gingerly. ARimiko...are you sure ab...@

AYes! Yes dammit yes I=m sure! We=re getting married.@

ABut...@

AWe=re getting married.@

AFine.@

AFine.@

ARimiko?@

AYes?@

AI love you.@

***********************************************************************************************

ASayako...@ Yasha whispered gently, AWhy do you not allow yourself to be happy?@

AI...@

The two had been upon the hill for an eternity. Sayako was so content there, beneath the stars and with her Yasha. That was right, he was hers. Maybe she should allow herself to be happy.

ASorry. I suppose I should not be quite so serious all the time.@ 

Yasha kissed her brow. AThere are hard times coming, Sayako. Lighten your heart but do not drop your guard. Even now they are coming.@

AWho is coming?@

  


AYou shall see.@ Yasha said. There were cries off in the distance and both their heads shot up.

AIt seems it has already begun.@ Yasha whispered.

AWhat has?@

He gripped her tighter. AThe purification of your clan.@

AYasha, is there anything you can tell me? Where is my sister? My mother? Will they be all right?@

Yasha gazed at her mournfully. His eyes were fully dilated, showing only the smallest ring of indigo surrounding never ending darkness. Sayako gazed into the darkness and was comforted greatly. 

AThe girl, Juriette. She certainly has beautiful jewelry.@ Yasha finally said, and said no more.

***********************************************************************************************

AEVERYONE RAISE ARMS! RAISE ARMS! WE=RE UNDER ATTACK!@ 

Ayame and Taro screamed as loudly as they could. Fires were lit, whistles pierced the night. Women and children ran inside their houses as the ninja awoke, their blood boiling. Swift shadows quickly moved to the borders of the clan, trying to spot the enemy. Although the Azuma could feel their enemy, they could not see their enemy. Lines of guards stood at the ready in a huge circle around the estate while the ninja crept along the rooftops and alleyways. The number of guards to ninja was greatly unbalanced, with much fewer ninja. As Taro surveyed his people he cursed again, wondering why this latest generation of Azuma had produced so few good ninja and so many good guards. Ayame noted this as well but had no time to ponder it.

AWhere are they?@ Ayame hissed, straining her eyes.

Taro moved to her side. AAnything?@

ANo,@ she whispered. AYou?@

Taro sucked in a breath. APerhaps,@ he said, suddenly launching forward. 

  


He pulled his long spear from the sheath at his back. In one smooth motion he flipped it around so that the lethal point was forward. Bringing his arm all the way back he suddenly threw his spear with all his might. It sliced through the air with perfection and landed straight into the chest of an enemy ninja. The ninja stood for a moment, the spear standing in his chest, before he slumped over. Taro retrieved his spear and searched the ninja but found nothing. He quickly returned to Ayame.

AA scout,@ he said. AThe others are keeping their distance.@

AHas anyone besides Tomoyo and Atsutane been attacked?@

Taro shook his head. ANo. Thankfully no one else was outside of the borders.@ 

Taro surveyed the dark woods outside of the clan, knowing what danger lie within.

ADamnit.@ Taro whispered. AWho are we fighting?@  

***********************************************************************************************

Rimiko and Kenichi pulled apart from their kiss.

ANot to ruin the moment, darling,@ Kenichi said. ABut I believe there=s trouble.@

Rimiko nodded. AI have to go.@

AIs there anything I can do?@

APlease don=t stray from the inner estate. But you can make sure that the women and children have gone inside. Help raise the alert.@

AAll right.@ Kenichi said. He then gently grasped her chin and gave her a parting kiss. APlease be careful.@

AAlways am.@ Rimiko said with a cocky smile, kissed him once more, and then ran off. 

***********************************************************************************************

Lord Godha sat silently in his chambers. Ayame and Taro knelt in front of him.  The tension in the room sizzled.  

AHow bad is it?@ Lord Godha asked. 

AWe are completely surrounded.  All supply lines have been cut.  We can only survive a few weeks under these conditions.@ Ayame reported somberly. 

AWe need backup.@ Taro said. ABut there is no way to send out any messengers.  None would come back alive.@

  


AWhat of the Azuma who are still at the Western estate?@ Lord Godha asked. 

AThey are set to stay there until the month=s end.@ Taro said bitterly. AAnd that was my greatest mistake. I sent too many of our best ninjas to sort out the affairs of the Western estate. It left us too vulnerable.@

ANo guilt, Taro. I need you thinking clearly.@ Lord Godha ordered.

AI wonder...@ Ayame said. AHow did the enemy know exactly when to strike?@

AWhat do you mean?@ Lord Godha questioned.

AWell, the timing is just too perfect. Half our best fighters are stationed at the Western Clan. That leaves the Southern Clan vulnerable. But we have been very secretive about our dealings.  What other clan could have known?@

AThere is only one place of threat left in this area of Japan. It has to be the Northern Clan. Not unless you think it is enemies from out of this region?@

ANo.@ Ayame shook her head. "Our enemy is from this region. They came too quickly to have come from any other part of Japan.@

ASo the Northern Clan then?@ Lord Godha pressed. 

AI don=t know.@ Ayame said. ASomething just does not feel right.@

Lord Godha contemplated this for a moment. AWe are running out of options. Our supply lines are cut. We will not last out the month to see the rest of the Azuma return. Go Taro. Rally our people. If not a full frontal assault, we shall at least reclaim our supply lines.@

AYes.@ Taro said curtly, and then ran off to gather his men.

**********************************************************************************************

Now Kiku was not one to lose her head. Kiku had matured greatly over the years. Though she was a clingy, often spoiled child, she had grown into a fine young woman. She had been able to choose her husband, a man she loved dearly, and she had a son by him, who she cherished more than her own life. She had become a very balanced and calm person, but when either her son or her husband were in danger, something about her just snapped. 

ALET GO OF ME! I=VE GOT TO FIND SHIRO!@

A scream from Kiku was a scream like no other. Several of Kiku=s personal bodyguards were literally on top of her, trying to prevent her from leaving her quarters, as their eardrums pounded in protest.

  


APlease Princess,@ one of the guards begged. APlease stay here where it is safe.@

AIf you leave you shall be in danger,@ another guard said, who was close to tears. All the men were, actually. Their little girl was all grown up. 

ANO!@ Kiku bellowed, somehow squirming out of their grasp. 

The second she was free she made a mad dash for the door. She sprinted out of her headquarters and went straight to the nursery. The guards, all trying to run for the door at once, had gotten stuck and were well behind her.

Kiku nearly ran through the sliding door. She did, however, break it off its hinges with a terrible squeal. Agasuta, Juriette=s mother and head nurse who watched over the nursery, jumped in fright.

AYou nearly scared me to death!@ 

AWhere is Shiro?@

Shiro, who had been huddled in the corner, perked up. AMommy!@ he cried, leaping into Kiku=s arms. 

AI am sorry, Princess. He refused to leave the nursery.@

AWhere are the other children?@

AAll safely away with their parents. Little Shiro was the only one remaining.@

AOh thank you. Thank you.@ Kiku whispered, burying her face in Shiro=s hair. 

Agasuta smiled widely and chuckled. AOh, no need to worry. You=re both quite safe. Quiet safe.@ 

Shiro stiffened.

AMommy, look out!@

***********************************************************************************************

ARimiko! Over here!@ 

Juriette was waving frantically. She stood in the doorway of Hinageshi=s quarters. She was wearing a dazzling kimono and jewelry to match. It seemed as though she were a live flower swaying in the wind.

  


As soon as Rimiko ran up to her Juriette pulled her inside. AHinageshi needs us to retrieve her herbal supplies! There have been terrible injuries!@

AAll right, give me the list.@

Juriette named several herbs and Rimiko got to work. She sorted through Hinageshi=s cabinets and carefully measured out the herbs into vials. She thanked the heavens that Sayako had nagged her enough to finally make her relent and learn each one. 

Juriette calmly waited behind her. AYou know,@ she said, AI know what all of these herbs do. My mother has been teaching me.@ 

AReally?@ Rimiko said offhandedly. 

AOh yes. My mother really is very good with herbs. She could have been a healer. In fact, she could have been an even greater healer than Hinageshi.@

AMm-hmm.@ 

AI could have been a great healer, too. But that won=t happen now.@

AFinished!@ Rimiko exclaimed happily. She held up several vials of herbs, each one perfectly filled and corked. Rimiko smiled proudly and admired her work. 

The light went out of her eyes as the blade plunged into her back. 

***********************************************************************************************


	18. The Play’s End

*************************************************************************************************Act VI**

**Night of a Thousand Falling Stars**

***************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Eighteen: The Play's End**

***************************************************************************************************

**Mission: Defend or die**

***********************************************************************************************

Taro stood in the center of the great hall.  His staff was held ready, his features were set.  The Azuma stood in long ranks in front of him.  Many looked upon him with reverent admiration. Taro took in their love with guilt. So many of the Azuma would follow him to the death. So many would lay down their lives if he so wished it.

AWe make our first stand tonight.@ Taro said calmly. ATonight we shall reclaim our supply lines, tomorrow we shall move back into our territory. Arm yourselves.@

The Azuma unsheathed their weapons as one. Again, Taro was struck with the perfection of some and the weakness of others. Why had the gap grown so large?

He whipped his spear into the first stance position. The others followed with ease. He held it still, wondering what feeling was pestering him. He drew his weapon into second position.  _What is that taste in the air? _He spun his spear three times, then the fourth, landing in third position. The position of defense strike.  _Why was there silence? Was there not rage?  _Once, twice, three times over his head and his spear landed in the fourth position, offense strike. The others mimicked him well.  _But what are these undertones? Why is there such unease?  _And then; fifth position. The flurry of movements, the well practiced strikes. Finally, all weapons landing forward. Jabbing forward. Where an enemy heart would be. Fifth position; final strike.  Their ritual practice was over. The Azuma could now go to battle. But no one made a step to move.

And again Taro wondered why so many of his men were weak.

And again Taro wondered why so many seemed to be strong.

And the answers to his questions came when the first three arrows were shot.

One landed in his chest. One in the shoulder. Another in the chest. 

  


As Taro fell backward he saw the puzzle pieces flash before his eyes. He smiled as everything fell into place. Really, it was all so simple.

_We__=ve been looking for the enemy this entire time,_ he thought with a smile. _And the enemy was here. My own people. My own traitors. _

And as his body hit the ground all hell broke loose. __

***********************************************************************************************__

Time slowed for Princess Kiku as two things happened simultaneously; first she heard the cries of her only born child, and then she heard the cries of her husband. She did not know how she knew, but she felt Taro=s pain as if it were her own. Something had happened, and she needed to go to him. 

But though her chest throbbed with pain Shiro=s screams snapped her into action. She drew her son into her arms and jumped out of the way just as Agasuta brought down her blade. Kiku flung her back against a wall and faced Agasuta valiantly. 

AWhy do you do this?@ Kiku demanded furiously. 

Agasuta moved forward. Her pace was deliberately slow. ADo you understand,@ she asked, Ahow demeaning it is to be beneath the healer girls?@__

AYou fool! You are not looked down upon!@

AYES I AM!@ Agasuta screamed. AThe women who tend to the nurseries are all the women who were rejected by Hinageshi. Who does she think she is? Whore of Godha. She acts as if her training is a privilege. Why is she in charge of the healer girls? Why?@

AYou stupid woman! You have betrayed your clan because you were not allowed to become a healer?!@

AI was content not to be!@ Agasuta screamed, a violent fury in her speech. AI was content to tend to the children! I was content! But the disgrace did not end there. The disgrace never ended. Every day Hinageshi would come and make her rounds, come to check and see that we were not messing up. And she came with her little students. The entire group, every day, coming to check and see that I was doing my job.  Imagine, me being supervised by a group of little fools. The disgrace of it all.@

AAnd so you became a traitor. And so you sold us out.@

AI sold you out to your own clan. You wonder who the enemy is? Take a look around you, Princess. Half the people in your precious clan happily betrayed you. And for what? Money, Princess. Money.@ She chuckled softly. AThere is much money to be made in betrayal, after all.@

  


AToo bad though. I was beginning to like you and Shiro.@ Agasuta said as she approached them with her knife held high. 

***********************************************************************************************__

Rimiko stumbled forward, Juriette's blade standing straight in her back. She collapsed against the floor and felt the blade so deeply embedded in her flesh. She struggled to sit up but only managed to cough up blood. 

AWhy?@ Rimiko whispered. 

AYou=d like a reason?@ Juriette asked. AAll right. Here is your reason. This clan has done nothing for my mother and I. It kept her in the nursery; it kept me as a servant. So why not become traitors?@

She pursed her lips. ABut Rimiko, I truly did enjoy our friendship together. You were very good to me when no one else was. I'm not killing you because I want to.  If you stay alive the rebels will surely torture you. I=m going to kill you now so you won=t have to suffer through all this.@

AOh, thanks Juriette! Thanks a lot!@ Rimiko spat.

Juriette shook her head. AI=m sorry it had to be this way.@

As she pulled another dagger from her sleeve the door to the room crashed open. A figure burst inside and knocked into Juriette full force. The petite girl was sent flying across the room and smashed into the adjacent wall. Sayako righted herself and ran to Rimiko=s side. 

AAre you all right?@ Sayako asked quickly. 

Rimiko stared up in wonder. AHow did you find us?@

ARimiko, look at me. Straight in the eyes, and do not look away.@ Sayako ordered. 

Rimiko did as she was told. Sayako wrapped her arm around her sister=s waist and grabbed a hold of the knife. She pulled it out in one swift tug. The pain was so great that Rimiko barely felt it. In fact, she barely felt herself. The world swam before her in meaningless shades of grey. 

ADrink this Rimiko. Drink all of it.@ Sayako ordered. She then turned her sister and lay her on her stomach. She thanked the heavens for those lessons she received from Bikki, Shoko, and Chiharu. She carefully created a mixture of herbs from her medicine pack that was perfect for open, messy wounds.  She rubbed this medicine into the wound and it slowly began to close upon itself. 

AI=m sorry I did not realize this sooner, Rimiko. Juriette always had such pretty jewelry and such fine clothing. I should have wondered where the money was coming from. And she was always trying to give us those snacks and she would cry so much when they were ruined. Why did I not see it earlier? They were poisoned.@

  


A hollow laugh sounded from across the room.

AYou figured everything out too late.@ Juriette spat. AEven if you kill me, you will not stop this battle.@

ANo.@ Sayako said. AAnd I would not want to.@

***********************************************************************************************                                                                          

Kenichi ran from building to building, screaming and shouting, calling out the alert. He ushered children inside, ordered men out, and tried to congregate the innocents into one section of the town. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead as he wondered what else he could do. 

There was an odd whistling sound, followed by a smack. Kenichi looked around but saw nothing. The sound repeated. Suddenly there was a horrible chorus of the odd smacks. He turned his gaze to the sky and suddenly saw a rainbow of lights. It was as if a thousand stars were falling to the earth. He watched this beautiful phenomenon for a moment before he realized what was happening.

The enemy was shooting fire arrows. Hundreds of them. 

The arrows flew from every direction.  There was no stop to them.  Each arrow had a slim shaft and thick tip that carried an angry flame.  They landed in the rooftops, street, and some stopped only feet from where Kenichi was standing. 

_So close, Kenichi thought. __The enemy must be closing in._

            Kenichi heard a strange whimpering and saw a group of guards cowering in a nearby alleyway. "You there!" he called out. "Help me get the water buckets! We must put out these flames!"

            The men huddled closer together, shaking violently. "But…" one of them spoke. His protest died on his lips as he shuddered furiously. 

            "You call yourselves men?! You must help me! At least tell me where the nearest well is."

            The men exchanged quick glances. "Please forgive us!" one shouted, and suddenly they all turned tail and ran. 

            Kenichi cursed furiously.  He had no idea where the nearest well was, and even if he did, he could not do this job alone.  But suddenly a petite figure approached him.  A pretty servant girl who he had just ushered to safety left the protection of her hiding spot and joined him.

            "The well is over this way. If we hurry we can contain the fire." 

            Several more women left their hiding spots and joined Kenichi. "Those cowards!" one of the women snorted, watching the men's retreat.

            "Yes, in time of need, you can always count on a woman." Another, a short and stout healer girl said. 

            Kenichi looked around and discovered he had attracted a whole group of women.  They were a mix of healer girls, nurses, and servants.  Each one had a spark of determination in their eyes.  They ran together to the nearest well, and Kenichi simply prayed that it would be enough. 

***********************************************************************************************

Atsutane=s eyelids fluttered open. He rolled over on his bed and buried himself under his sheets. His efforts were in vain as the noise outside persisted. He finally reemerged from his bedding and sat upright, trying to piece together the cacophony of sounds. His eyes shot open. There was a battle going on!

He looked around and was terrified to find he was not in his room. He was lying in the healing quarters of Hinageshi, and beside him lay Tomoyo, still asleep. He then gazed down at his body and discovered the many layers of bandages that were wrapped around him. Memories flashed as he remembered his own torn flesh. There was only one way he could have survived that battle; Tomoyo.

ASo you saved me again?@ He muttered feebly. AYou are going to make one hell of a wife.@        

An odd smell suddenly struck him. He took in a few deep breaths and realized it was smoke. A faint crackling noise alerted him to the proximity of the fire. 

AIt never ends, does it?@ He whispered to the sleeping Tomoyo. "We can never have a peaceful night, can we?@

  


He slowly slid out of his bed, and on shaky legs, made his way over to Tomoyo. She slept on peacefully. He gently put a hand against her cheek. She sighed and nuzzled it gently. Atsutane could not help but admire how beautiful she was. 

ACome on. How about I save you this time?@

He carefully pulled the girl from her bed and placed her upon his back. He took only a few steps before the room began to spin. He was still weary from his injuries, and Hinageshi=s medicines had been sedative. Atsutane began to wonder if he could do this. He heard a soft moan from Tomoyo in protest to the rising heat. Refueled with dire energy, Atsutane slowly began to make his way through the sweltering room. 

But with each step he took it seemed as though the door were farther and farther away. The heat rose quickly until Atsutane could feel the sweat pouring from his skin. There was a harsh crackling behind him, and he knew his bed had just caught fire. The flames were spreading, and Atsutane was losing his strength. 

**********************************************************************************************

Chiharu held her hands up in horror. She watched as Taro landed on the pulpit in the main hall, his body lifeless. Shoko trembled next to her, and Bikki sobbed gently. The trio watched as the entire hall exploded into chaos. Several Azuma traitors drew their weapons and began to slice through the crowds. The others slowly realized what was happening and engaged in battle. All was confusion as some Azuma simply stood around and demanded who was who. 

AWhy is this happening?@ Bikki wailed. 

Chiharu felt her stomach drop. A creeping horror overtook her quickly as the violent scene unfolded before her eyes. Bodies were hacked and thrown to the floor; comrades were turned against one another as no one truly knew who the enemy was. She wanted to cry, she wanted to faint, but suddenly she heard Hinageshi=s words echoing in her heads.

_AAs healer girls, you have many responsibilities. Never shy away from them or else you will make me look bad! If you see people who need you, go to them. And if by aiding those people you are putting yourself in danger, go to them anyway!_@

Chiharu nodded her head furiously. AThat=s right!@ She cried. AIf Hinageshi were here, she=d do...something! Come on, let's go do something!@

It was no speech, but her words were powerfully inspirational. Bikki wiped her eyes furiously and Shoko composed herself. The three girls slowly edged forward from the back of the main hall and made their way to Taro. He was not breathing, but they did not lose hope. Each girl grabbed onto him and pulled with all their might. Slowly they dragged his body to the back of the hall where there was safety from the fighting. Hinageshi, being so wise in her ways, always required the girls to carry medicinal herbs with them. The girls quickly emptied their pockets, their sleeves, and a few other places (which are rather unmentionable). They soon had a large pile of herbs and supplies beside them.

  


AWe have enough here!@ Shoko said excitedly. AWe can make do with these supplies!@

ADo you hear that Taro? You=re going to be okay.@ Bikki said.

AAnd don=t you dare die. Hinageshi will never stop yelling at us if you do.@ Chiharu warned.

A moment of silence passed between the girls as they all said a silent prayer. Then, with all the knowledge they possessed between them, they got to work.

***********************************************************************************************

Sayako smiled as her sister gained strength. ADon=t you see, Juriette? This battle must happen. Our clan must be purified. Through your treachery you have actually helped us. We shall emerge from this stronger than we have ever been@

AYou bluff.@ Juriette said. AYou bluff and you=ll die.@

AI speak the truth and you shall regret. That is, if we let you live. Rimiko, try to sit up now. Come on, I need you.@

Rimiko squinted her eyes and sat up slowly. She leaned heavily on Sayako and adjusted her breathing.

ADo you want me to kill her, Rimiko? It is entirely up to you.@

The hilarity of the situation suddenly struck Rimiko. She began to laugh hysterically as she felt the skin on her back mend itself.  She was tired, she was confused, and frankly, all she wanted to do right then was cuddle with Kenichi.

AI=m supposed to decide her fate? I=m too sleepy to do that.@ Rimiko wailed. 

Sayako held her sister gently. AIt is up to you, Rimiko. I shall do the deed for you. Just decide quickly whether or not you want her to live.@

AIt is not that simple!@ Rimiko protested. AI do not understand.@

ANo, you don=t.@ Juriette whispered.

AOh shut up! Do not make yourself the victim. You choose to do this. You choose to!@ Rimiko began to sob. AAnd you did not just betray the clan. You betrayed me. We were friends. I liked you. You were so nice to me, especially when the other children were cruel to Sayako and me when we were young. You were the only one who stood up for us. Why bother to do so if you were just going to kill us? WHY?!@

_  
_

AWHAT CHOICE DID I HAVE?!@ Juriette shouted, tears now streaming down her face as well. AMy mother and I were poor. My father abandoned us. We were going nowhere in life. If we betrayed the clan...we could get money. We could get enough money to start new lives. Somewhere far away. So we joined with a few others who were also sick of their lots in life. We began to steal from the clan, and for the first time in my life, I had pretty clothing. I had jewelry.@

ADo you realize how many lives will be lost just so that you could have pretty jewelry?! You have ruined lives, Juriette! You'll pay for this in your next life! You=ll be reincarnated as something that can never where jewelry. You=ll be a cockroach. You=ll be a worm.@

 Rimiko sucked in a deep breath.  AThat is it. Now I=m decided. I certainly will not kill you, and neither will Sayako. I want you to live out the rest of your life just so you may realize there is more to this world than pretty jewelry. You will see this battle through. You will see the consequences of your actions. And when the guilt finally sets in, you will be begging me to kill you. But I will refuse, Juriette. You will live until you die of old age. You will live until you atone for your sins.@__

Juriette opened her eyes wide, and realizing this was the worst thing Rimiko could have done, she began to cry. __

***********************************************************************************************

Hinageshi ran with every ounce of strength she had.  Flames and more flames flew past her as she raced into the night.  Her kimono was hiked all the way up, giving a scandalous view of milky white thighs, but Hinageshi could not be concerned with appearances now.  Her legs were deceptively muscular from long days spent running around her hospital wing.  Her hospital wing, her sanctuary, which was now nothing but angry fire.  Her heart cried silently as her body pushed forward.

_No tears now.  No tears now. _

She entered the familiar hallways of her quarters.  A room to her left had several fallen beams in it, silently turning to ash.  _Ayame gave birth to Rimiko and Sayako in that room. _At the end of the hallway there was another room, inaccessible because the ceiling had collapsed in front of it.  _That was the room where I first told Bano he would be having his first son, Atsutane.  He had been so proud he had jumped for joy, upending a table and covering the tatami mats with spilt tea.  _Hinageshi pounded through the side hallway, _where Chiharu, Shoko, and Bikki messed up their first medicinal concoction, which had foamed over and turned blue, _and opened a series of complicated doors, which was meant to protect her weakest patients. 

As soon as Hinageshi entered the room she had to take a step back.  The heat was so overpowering that it was like a living entity.  Hot gusts blew across her face and ash clouded her eyes.  She had to squint, but she could just make out two stumbling figures. 

  


AATSUTANE! TOMOYO!@

Hinageshi screamed and worked her way over to the pair. In a confusing, jarring mess the trio found one another.  Tomoyo was still unconscious, Atsutane barely holding on.  Hinageshi shouldered both their weight as they slowly made their way from the room.  Hinageshi did not know how they managed it, but they escaped the building alive.

Outside the air was sweet and refreshing.  As Tomoyo and Atsutane collapsed on the ground, Hinageshi allowed herself a moment of solace.

_So many lost memories..._

But her grief would not get the best of her. She still had work to do. Lord Godha was somewhere in those flames.  

She made her way to the royal chambers by pure instinct.  How many nights had she found her way there, through the cold and darkness, to be rewarded by the warmth of Lord Godha? And how many mornings had she awoken only to feel dirty, to know she was dishonoring the memory of a women long dead?

_"Godha's whore," The guards would whisper as she passed. _

And how many times had she sobbed in his arms, the arms of the man she loved but could not have?

_"I know, Hina, I know it is hard. Sometimes at night I awake from dreams where I am with her and she asks me why I have forgotten her touch, why I now sleep with another…"_

_"But would your wife not have wanted you to love again?"_

_"Yes, but in the daylight, it is hard to remember such things."_

            "My Lord!" Hinageshi screamed. 

            The flames were now towering around her, and at any moment she knew she would be engulfed.  Stubbornly she plunged forward into the royal chambers as the soles of her shoes sizzled against the floor and burning pieces of tapestry fluttered around her like confetti. 

_            "If only I were free, my love, if only I were not Lord of this Clan…"_

_            "If you were not our Lord, we would have collapsed long ago. The clan needs you more than I."_

_            "Hina…"_

And suddenly there he was, lying on his bed, oblivious to the world.  Hinageshi rushed to his side, completely inspired by his beauty.  Her hands gently traced his face.  His breath was held still.  His eyes would not open.  Hinageshi opened her own eyes for the first time, no longer seeing just Lord Godha's face, but the blackness that had poured into his room, the poison that had crept ahead of its maker, spreading faster than the flames ever could. 

"What does freedom mean?" Hinageshi whispered.  "Is it your continued memory?  Is it the grandson heir you now have?"

Hinageshi moved closer and wrapped her arms around Lord Godha's still figure.

"Or is it that, as an emperor, the only freedom…is this?"

More smoke filled the room. Hinageshi laid her head upon Lord Godha's chest, which refused to rise with breath.  Several tears spilled from her cheeks.

She had been able to outrun the fire, but not the smoke.  

Lord Godha had already passed. 

She, too, was determined to pass with him. 

***********************************************************************************************        

Princess Kiku reached into her sleeve and withdrew a long dagger.  Agasuta reeled back in shock. 

AHmph.@ Kiku said proudly.  AYou think any woman married to a weapon=s fanatic does not learn a thing or two?  Shiro, get out of here.@ Kiku ordered. Shiro ran to the door, but ducked out of his mother=s view and instead hide in the corner. Neither woman noticed as they were both focused on each other.

ADo not underestimate me.@ Kiku warned gravely.  AI am not some simpering princess. I will kill you with my bare hands.@

The two women stood motionless, eyeing each other critically.  Agasuta stood rigidly, with the blade held tightly in her right hand.  Kiku stood calmly, blade held ready at her side.  Agasuta struck first, her blade jabbing forward.  Kiku dodged to the left and circled around the women, putting herself into the safety of the center of the room while Agasuta now had her back against the wall.  Kiku jabbed forward, pushing Agasuta back.  Agasuta easily dodged her blow but was now cornered.  Panicked, Agasuta struck blindly in huge slashing motions.  Kiku jumped back, but did not escape one of the blows. The blade sliced through the front of her kimono and left a deep scratch down the center of her chest.  Kiku could feel her blood spilling onto the floor.

AMOMMY!@ Shiro cried. 

Kiku turned around to gaze at her son and was struck again. Agasuta was aiming for her heart, but Kiku was still turning away, and instead the blade struck low and sliced her hip.  Kiku hissed in pain. 

  


But Agasuta was now off balance, for she had put too much force into her strike. Agasuta leaned forward dangerously, her back exposed. Kiku sunk her knife into the hard flesh, blood flying up to hit her in the face. Kiku wiped the crimson from her eyes and beheld Agasuta on the floor, the blade standing in her back.  Kiku knelt by her side.  There were tears flowing down her cheeks, creating trails where no blood could touch.  

AIt did not have to be this way.@ Kiku whispered, cradling the dying women in her arms.  Agasuta calmly laid her head in Kiku=s lap.

AIt did, my Princess.  It did.@ 

***********************************************************************************************

Bikki, strongest of the trio, lifted Taro to expose the back of the arrow shaft that had pierced his shoulder.  Chiharu swiftly took a hold of the shaft and snapped it off, leaving a view of the bloody open wound.  Bikki lay Taro back down, and Shoko, who had the steadiest hand, removed the last arrow with one quick pull.

"Good thing he's unconscious." Shoko muttered. 

            Bikki gently felt the side of his neck. "His pulse is steady."

Chiharu nodded. "Good. Shoko, work on stitching the chest wound. Bikki, bandage the shoulder. It…"

But her words were cut off as suddenly a ninja approached them.  The girls recognized him as one of the lower ranking Azuma, but by his upheld sword, they knew he was a traitor. 

"Naughty little girls," he leered. "Someone should teach you a lesson."

He approached them swiftly, ready to strike, when Chiharu suddenly exclaimed, "Excuse me! But don't you bother us. We're busy."

The man was perplexed and halted his steps. "You heard me," Chiharu continued angrily. "We're busy.  Get out of here. We don't have time to deal with you."

The man was thoroughly confused, and for a moment he nearly sheathed his sword and walked away.  "Do not mess with my head!" He suddenly yelled, and continued his attack. 

In a swift movement Shoko reached forward and grabbed one of the herbal pouches.  With a flick of her wrist the fine powder flew out of the bag, forming a shimmering cloud of white around the man.  He reeled back, his mouth open in shock, when he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. The girls all had their noses covered with their long sleeves and were careful to hold their breath. 

"That…was a very…nice move…" Taro muttered huskily.

"Taro!" Bikki cried. 

"You're awake." Shoko exclaimed. 

"Oh please hold on, Taro. We're almost done!" Chiharu promised. 

Taro smiled dimly. "I'll try." He whispered. "I'll try."

***********************************************************************************************

            Ayame walked calmly through the forest.  A gentle wind stirred her hair.  It felt so nice that she removed her tie and allowed her hair to billow down her shoulders.  The noises of battle were far away, and she felt oddly safe. There were no enemy ninjas here.

            "What are you thinking about right now?" Ugaki Nagen asked, appearing from behind one of the tall ancient trees. 

            "I was thinking how peaceful it is here." Ayame said. "And how oddly safe it is."

            "Safe?" Nagen asked. "I suppose I do not frighten you then."

            "You and I are much the same person, and I am not afraid of myself.  So no, you do not frighten me."

            "Yes, I do suppose we are the perfect counterparts.  Which one of is good and the other evil?"

            Ayame smiled as she drew her twin blades. "We could play a round of jenken to decide."

            Nagen laughed as he unsheathed his long katana. "I'm lousy at jenken."

            "So am I." Ayame whispered. 

            Nagen lunged forward, striking furiously with his blade.  Ayame parried the attacks easily, but the force he exerted caused her to use her full strength to do so.  She took a few steps back before swirling her right blade into position and going forward with her own attack. She spun and struck to the side with the right blade first and then struck upwards with the left.  Nagen was forced to jump back. The two circled each other wearily. 

            "Must we fight?" Ayame asked, he voice old and tired. 

            "Counterparts often do.  It's because we have so much in common that one of us must die." He replied swiftly. "If we do not, this will never end."

            "Tell me, Nagen," Ayame whispered, "Have you seen the ending to this play?"

            "No Ayame. I have seen nothing.  It will be a surprise to us both."

***********************************************************************************************

            The women of the Godha clan swarmed around Kenichi, following his orders perfectly.  They created a line and passed buckets between each other, concentrating their water on the doors of each building.  Kenichi threw a final bucket onto the doorway of the servants quarters and a stream of young girls flew from it, all covered in soot.  The girls choked on the fresh night air and desperately tried to clear their lungs.  Kenichi's group let out a cheer and quickly moved onto the next building. 

            "These are the royal chambers!" One of the women cried out to Kenichi.  "What if Lord Godha is in there?"

            "Concentrate the water here!" Kenichi ordered. He grabbed a bucket from the nearest girl and dumped it over his own head.  "If I do not come back soon, move on without me!"

            "NO!" The women protested as Kenichi plunged into the inferno.

            Kenichi had heard of hell, and he was quite sure this was it.  His ears filled with roaring and flames licked his cheeks.  Nevertheless, he pushed forward until he discovered the couple Hinageshi and Lord Godha, lying together on a smoldering futon.  For a moment Kenichi was struck by how much this resembled the ending of a tragic play, where the two lovers resigned themselves to die together.  He moved closer to the couple, fearing the worst, but was shocked to find Hinageshi still alive.

            "Get up!" Kenichi demanded, shaking Hinageshi furiously.  

            "No!" Hinageshi screamed. "I shall not leave him!"

            "He is dead, Hinageshi, and I know he would not want you to follow him!"

            Kenichi grabbed her and hauled her up.  Hinageshi screamed and flailed her arms. Kenichi dragged her out of the room. 

            "MY LORD!" Hinageshi screamed furiously.  "PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" 

            But even as she reached her hand towards him, flames consumed Lord Godha's body, taking him away from her and the world of misgivings forever.

***********************************************************************************************        Ayame jumped to her left, Nagen's sword just barely missing her.  Both she and Nagen were covered in sweat and blood.  Nagen had a nasty wound in his shoulder, and Ayame had been sliced in the thigh.  Neither one would last much longer. 

_Stronger…I need to be stronger…_

But Ayame's strength was quickly fading, and she did not know how much longer she could last.  Nagen was breathing heavily, but it seemed that he could endure more than she.  Ayame's vision swam and she cursed to herself.  

_I know there is strength left in me…I know it…_

Ayame could feel it, a place where her final strength lay; a dangerous place that housed her very ki.  If she unleashed that strength, she could take Nagen down in one strike.  She felt that place, a well of strength inside of her, and it begged her to be unleashed.

_My ki…if I allow my ki to be unleashed…I will be killed as well…_

Ayame felt her heart swell.  _Is it my time to die?_

A memory came to her.  A memory of a boy, a boy who was not a boy, of death, who was not death, of a being, a being of love greater than she had ever known…

_Your swords shall swing in perfect harmony he had said to her.  _Your spirit shall grow and your senses shall dull._ _

New memories came to her…of her loved ones…her beautiful daughters...

Rimiko on the day of her choosing, making a decision that only a stubborn girl like she could make.  Sayako, being so proud of her map-making skills, being so intelligent for a child so young.  Lord Godha, always being by her side.  Kiku, who had become such a beautiful wife, Taro, who was such a wonderful husband and leader.  Smiling Shiro.  Gentle Hinageshi.  Laughing Chiharu, Bikki, and Shoko.  Serious Bano.

_How I shall miss you all…_

Ayame closed her eyes, felt her ki, and pushed. 

***********************************************************************************************

            Rimiko clutched her chest and Sayako fell to the floor.  Both were speechless as a power greater than they had ever known washed over them.  Both exchanged glances, too frightened to speak.

            "Mother…" they both whispered quietly.

_            "Rimiko…Sayako…"_

            Ayame's voice floated on the wind.  Rimiko and Sayako sat up.

            "Yes mother! We can hear you!" Sayako cried. 

            _"Rimiko…Sayako…you are my greatest treasures in this world…remember my love for you…"_

            And then her voice was gone.

            "MOTHER!" Rimiko and Sayako screamed.

***********************************************************************************************__

_First your hearing shall fade, then your sight. You will not need them. You shall be at the pinnacle. _

The boy's voice calmed her as Ayame dug deeper into her ki.  It was as if her ki were a burning light, one that made her ache as she pulled it from the depths of her soul.  She felt her body slowly breaking as the power she called destroyed her.  It did not matter. Only this mattered.

Nagen reeled back, being the first to taste her power.  Ayame's ki was now exploding from her, a mystical white light that created a halo around her weakening form.  Nagen lowered his sword, smiled, and fell back with the beauteous light. 

_And as you strike down your last enemy you shall fall to the ground. Utter peace shall find you. I shall find you. You will smile at me, I'll smile back, and then you and I shall return to the stars. Rikimaru will be waiting, and together you will inhabit the night sky._

Ayame released her ki.  The world around her was loud with explosion, but suddenly went silent.  She saw the trees around her breaking into splinters, she saw the rocks around her turning to ash, but she heard nothing.  Suddenly her vision swam and turned to black.  She felt the final traces of her ki leave her body.  All her sorrow, rage, bitterness, joy, love, and memories, exploded forth from her.  Ayame laughed, cried, and fell back to the moist earth.  

***********************************************************************************************        

The sun streaked across treetops that never slept.  A gentle wind ran its fingers over the Godha estate.  The first to wake was Kenichi, who had somehow ended up on his back in the middle of an alleyway.  He gazed around him and discovered that the women, including Hinageshi, were also lying on the ground, unconscious.  Kenichi shook his head, afraid for a moment that all had been slain.  He thanked the heavens when he realized they all simply slept, and turned to his side to see where he was.  

            He lay outside the royal chambers, but the blaze had subsided.  Kenichi gazed all around, only to realize that all the fire had subsided.  The ash was still smoldering, as if it had only been put out.  Kenichi wondered at this miracle, not knowing for the life of him what could have tempered the massive flames.  The last thing he remembered was a beautiful white light.

            A lone figure staggered towards him.  Kenichi slowly got up and realized it was Rimiko, clutching her back painfully as she walked.  He rushed to her and held her gently.

            "It was my mother." Rimiko sobbed.  "She released her ki to put out the flames.  She's…she's…"

            Rimiko sobbed mournfully into his shoulder, and Kenichi's heart broke along with hers.  

***********************************************************************************************

            Shiro walked slowly, enjoying the beautiful day.  He examined what had once been part of the surrounding forest of the Godha estate. Many of the trees were now piles of ash, gently being scattered by the wind.  Shiro made his way to the center of the wasteland, discovering the broken body of Ayame across the ground.  A boy stood next to her, his indigo eyes wide.

            "So you have remembered your former life, Shiro?"

            The child nodded.  "As my mother fought Agasuta, I came to remember the evil creature that I once was."

            The boy laughed.  "Still acting as guilty as always.  You were not evil.  If you were, you would not have been able to have had a second chance at life."

            Shiro shook his head.  "I was a face-stealer demon.  I aided in the death of Rikimaru…"

            "Because you had no other choice.  You had to play out your part.  Remember, Shiro, when you stood before me, Ayame stood beside you.  She asked me to give you a second chance, and I did.  Do not spend this life in mourning.  Ayame had wanted you to live a happy life, and to honor her memory, you must do so."  

Shiro contemplated this.  Finally he nodded in ascent.  "Must she die?"

"Yes." The boy said sadly. 

"Will you accompany her, or will you stay?"

"I believe I shall do both."  The boy said.  "Sayako unknowingly bonded herself to me, and I to her.  I believe this is the first time a spiritual being and a human have been so closely tied."

"Well…" Shiro said with a smile, "It is no real surprise.  She is, after all, a daughter of Ayame.

"That she is." The boy said happily. 

Shiro frowned.  "Must my father die?"

The boy looked up.  "If I allow him to live, than I must allow one of the enemy to live.  It is your decision."

Shiro stood silently, not knowing what to say.

***********************************************************************************************

            "Ger offa mer!"

            Shoko heaved Chiharu off of her face and sat upright.  She gasped for air and looked about her.  Everyone in the great hall was scattered around the floor.  She, Bikki, and Chiharu, had landed in a pile. 

            "When will you get off my arm?!" Bikki yelled. 

            "When you get off my leg!" Chiharu retorted.

            "Quite!" Shoko ordered suddenly.  "I believe Taro is…is…"

            The three girls turned to see Taro's figure upon the floor, the only figure that did not stir with breath.

***********************************************************************************************

            "Please." Shiro said.  "I do not care about the consequences.  Please do not take my father."

            The boy nodded.  "As you wish."

***********************************************************************************************        The three girls gathered around Taro's still figure.  Each clasped their hands in prayer.  Chiharu sobbed softly. 

            "May your soul be at peace," Shoko whispered, about to close Taro's eyes.

            Taro's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her by the wrist.  Shoko screamed and smacked him.

            "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She cried, falling backward. 

            Taro sat up, looking at her quizzically.  "I'm sorry Shoko, I didn't mean to frighten you."

            "Well you did!" Shoko cried indignantly. "Taro, you can be so…"

            But Shoko cut her words as she stared at Taro in wonder.  The three girls blinked simultaneously. 

            "YOU'RE ALIVE!" They screamed, all flying forward at once to hug him and only managing to smash their heads together.  They laughed and cried and kept falling over, only to get up and repeat the process again.  For many minuets they babbled incoherently, crying tears of joy.  Soon others in the hall began to stir and joined in their mirth.  The joy escalated as Kiku entered the great hall and fell into Taro's arms, kissing him as she deeply as she could.  

            They were joined later by Kenichi and Rimiko, Rimiko with red rimmed eyes but a calm heart.  She was somewhat pacified, and cheered when Kenichi reminded her of their sakura wedding.  Rimiko laughed and punched him softly, reminding him there was no way he could get out of the marriage even if he wanted to.  Sayako and Yasha also joined them, silently watching the others.  A thousand words passed between them, and Sayako smiled gratefully as she knew Yasha would not be leaving her.  

Hinagehsi took everyone's breath away as she entered the great hall and smiled at them.  She seemed to have grown even more beautiful over the passing night.  Her hair tumbled down her shoulders, though touched with gray, still thick and shiny.  Her cheeks were covered in soot but still rosy, and her heart was broken, but she kept her chin up.  She embraced her three students and commended them on saving Taro.  The girls accepted her praise thankfully, and asked her is she was all right.  Hinageshi smiled back at them, saying he truly would have wanted her to live, but did not explain herself any further. 

The last to enter the great hall were Atsutane and Tomoyo, who were leaning upon each other heavily.  Atsutane immediately called Hinageshi over and demanded she make them some tea.  Hinageshi chuckled softly and smacked him on the head.

            As Sayako was encircled by Yasha's arms, she gazed at Rimiko and Kenichi, Taro and Kiku, Tomoyo and Atsutane, Hinageshi, and all the survivors of the Godha clan, and chuckled lightly to herself.  

            "The traitors have met their fate, and the clan has been purified.  We are now stronger than we have ever been." She whispered softly, and then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  

***********************************************************************************************

Nagen opened his eyes slowly.  The sun had risen, and it was a beautiful day.  He scowled angrily. 

"So I am alive, eh?" he asked, sitting up.

He gazed around him, seeing the smoldering ash of what had once been forest.  He chuckled to himself. 

"Damn powerful that woman was." He commented.  "And I know that power of hers should have killed me."

He lifted his right hand and examined it. There was not a single mark upon his flesh.  He wondered at this, and only one solution came to him.

"So they saved one of their own, and in return, I was allowed to live."  He murmured thoughtfully.  

Slowly he stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothing.  He smiled as he breathed in the air of a new morning.  A tinge of regret came upon him.

"I shall surely miss you, Ayame.  You were a wonderful woman and a wonderful enemy.  Without you my life will be boring."

He picked up his fallen sword and began to walk away from the Godha estate.  When he was but a few yards away he looked back one last time.  It seemed as if the sun were kissing away the estate's sorrow.  

"I suppose this truly is the end of the play…" he whispered, then left the Godha estate, never to return.  

***********************************************************************************************

**Epilogue**

***********************************************************************************************

She was an empty shell, but she was not alone.

Beside Ayame stood a man with hair as white as snow, and a scar adorning his beautiful face.  He leaned over her, tears streaking down his cheeks.  He so rarely cried, and Ayame could not help but admire his tears as they fell.  She reached up to touch him, and for the first time in many years, laid her hand upon the flesh of the man she so greatly desired.  Rikimaru cupped her hand to his cheek and laughed softly.  She too laughed, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have been waiting for you." He said softly.

"Will we ever be separated again?" 

"No."

Rikimaru picked her up as though she were a child.  Ayame's heart soared as familiarity washed over her.  This was as it was meant to be.  The couple turned around, and discovered a boy waiting for them.  

The boy had indigo eyes and a dazzling smile.  Ayame smiled back, feeling her heart break with love.  The boy gently touched her forehead, and she felt herself become as light as air.  The boy placed a hand against Rikimaru's forehead, and he too became light.  Together the trio flew up to the heavens, where they rested for eternity among the stars they loved so dearly. 

Down on earth, Sayako and Rimiko sat together beneath the night.  Suddenly two stars streaked across the sky. Both girls smiled, neither needing to speak a word. __

***********************************************************************************************

**The End**

***********************************************************************************************


End file.
